Aprendiendo a vivir
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Despues de la guerra Hermione cree que su vida sera simple y feliz, superando los estragos de la guerra, un dia se entera que no todo en su vida es cierto, un pasado, una verdad la siguen dejandola en un futuro que jamas creyo para ella. Hermione Malfoy era su nombre real, solo que dentro de algunos mese lo cambiaría por el de la Sra, Snape. Sevmione, espero les guste.
1. Capítulo 1: Sueños

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, **

Capitulo 1: Sueños.

_En una noche, una mujer lloraba sosteniendo sobre sus brazos, un pequeño bulto, no dejaba de lamentarse su mala suerte, eso no podía ser posible, ella no tenia que sacrificarse de esa forma, todo por estúpidas ideas, ya mucho tiempo estuvo sometida a las ideas del imbécil de su marido, aunque lo amaba el sabia de sus errores, ahora tenía que ya no había peligro, tenía que pasar por esto nuevamente, beso la frente de su una bebe, con cabellos rubios. Para después entregarla al hombre que estaba a su lado, vestido totalmente de negro, tomo a la bebe, apunto su varita con una mano vendada, recito un hechizo sobre la bebe, mientras con una reverencia abandonaba el lugar. Desapareciendo con el ayuda del anonimato que solo la noche puede dar, cumplió con su cometido, antes de ver los hermosos ojos de la pequeña que en ese momento eran grises, ahora cambiaban a un chocolate, su cabello se oscurecía, mientras el mago de cabello negro la dejaba afuera de una casa con una nota. Para después desaparecer sin mirar atrás._

En ese instante una joven de cabellos castaños despertaba gritando, no entendiendo el porqué de ese sueño, siempre en esa fechas lo tenía, cada año puntualmente precisamente en esa epoca, soñaba con lo mismo. Pero lo más intenso no eran los sueños, era la sensación de ver el llanto de la mujer, siempre despertaba con el corazón adolorido por una angustia que parecía compartir con la rubia, esos ojos cada vez que los tenía en frente, era terrible, le dolía lo único que deseaba era que esa sensación desapareciera, se recostó en la cama, segundos después la puerta de su recamara se había abierto dejando ver al hombre que consideraba como su padre, el castaño poso su mirada miel sobre ella, mientras lentamente se acercaba a abrazarla, se recostó a su lado en la cama, mientras la sostenía por los hombros, ella puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, momentos después la respiración de la castaña se normalizo, mientras se recostaba mas en calma.

\- Tus padres,- cuestiono el Licantropo, la castaña negó. Cuando la guerra termino, Hermione se quedo sola porque sus padres había sido asesinados, por ello el matrimonio Lupin le había dado casa por un tiempo, ahora mismo tenia una año y medio viviendo, con ambos, ya que no se sentía preparada para vivir sola, a pesar de que las pesadillas sobre las muertes de sus padres, ya no acechaban, tenia que lidiar con esto.

\- Las de cada año,- respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- Entiendo, duerme me quedare contigo hasta que cierres los ojos,- afirmo el castaño. Momentos después la heroína de guerra cayó en la inconsciencia. Por suerte los sueños, no regresaron. A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levanto temprano para ir a su entrenamiento como auror, lo cual era increíblemente gracioso, ella que juro no serlo, ahora estaba a punto de terminar sus exámenes, ese día seria su prueba final, a la cual estaba preparada, sería un ejercicio físico, donde Harry que ya era auror, un año desde que se graduó. La apoyaría. Camino al cuarto de baño, para relajarse un poco, tenía que estar totalmente despierta y comer como es debido, según los sabios consejos de su pelirrojo amigo, tenía que tener más fuerza, y para ello comer más. A pesar de los que muchos creyeron que ambos terminarían juntos, después de la segunda guerra, su relación no resulto, al final eran demasiado diferentes como para estar más de una hora sin pelear, así que decidieron terminar su relación, ahora eran amigos, el también auror junto con su amigo. Ella se sentía satisfecha el haber elegido esa carrera, aunque esa no fuera su primera opción, pero después de 1 año, en la escuela de leyes mágicas, leyendo las aberraciones que hacían los sangre pura, no le dieron ganas de continuar, conmoción que causo cuando decidió salirse, y entrar a la academia de aurores. Salió del paño, con su uniforme, tomo su varita y salió de la habitación. La casa donde vivía con los Lupin, era en realidad una hermosa cabaña, en el bosque, era de dos pisos, pero siempre limpia, con aire de hogar, simplemente hermosa. Cuando llego a la cocina, sintió que alguien la tocaba de las piernas, cuando balo la cabeza vio al pequeño Teddy con su cabello azul, sonriendo ella adoraba al pequeño de dos años.

\- Mini,- le grito, la castaña se puso en cuclillas para besar su frente.

\- Teddy por que tan temprano estas despierto.

\- Felidades,- dijo abrazándola, claro ahora lo recordaba ese dia era 19 de Septiembre.

\- Gracias mi pequeño,- camino con el metamorfomago en brazos hasta donde observo a una mujer, de pie en la cocina, preparando un desayuno para todos, cuando observo a la castaña la abrazo.

\- Felicidades Hermione,- la felicito efusivamente, la castaña se sento en la mesa, mientras la castaña comenzaba a comer.

\- Gracias Tonks y Remus,- pregunto por el licántropo.

\- Ya se fue a trabajar, pero dejo dicho que muchas suerte para mas tarde,- la castaña asintió emocionada,- nerviosa.

\- Un poco no quiero fallar y tener que esperar otros 6 meses, ya tengo mucho con estar atrasada como para esperar mas tiempo, ademas quiero hacer mi espcialidad, para que despues me designen a mi mentor,- la metamorfomaga sonrio,

\- Con calma no estás tan atrasada además, solo son 6 mese más en la oficina, solo espero ser yo tu mentora.

\- Si ya que espero que no sea Moody,- su jefe o el que sería su jefe en el departamento de aurores, lo respetaba y mas porque después de la segunda guerra, el había sido un gran héroe, pero según Harry como mentor era un poco exigente. Termino su desayuno cuando se puso de pie, dándole un beso a un Teddy, lleno de comida,- quieres que te espere.

\- No mi madre llegara dentro de poco, pero adelántate necesitas estar concentrada, recuerda mucha suerte y alerta permanente,- ambas sonrieron. La castaña se fue por la chimenea al ministerio. Caminado por los pasillos del ministerio iría al punto mas importante hasta ahora, en su carrera, estaba emocionada y feliz, cuando atravesó las puertas de donde seria su prueba, sus amigos, le habían deseado suerte el día anterior, cuando llego a un punto donde Moddy parecía león enjaulado, ella saludo.

\- Buenos días,- el jefe del departamento de aurores, asintió.

\- Preparada Granger,- ella asintió,- entonces que esperas,- la castaña avanzo, hasta el punto donde le indicaron, estaba en un cuarto oscuro, al parecer no había ventanas, nada solo ella. Apareció de pronto frente a ella, una esfinge que le hacia una pregunta lógica, cuando ella la respondió correctamente, una onda de dementores aparecieron, la castaña invoco un patronus hasta que no quedo uno solo. De esa forma daba inicio la prueba, la castaña estaba ganando lazaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, todo iba a la perfección hasta que se topo con la que sería su peor prueba, volar frente a ella, había una escoba que tenía que montar para librar unas criatura que volaban, al sentirse en el aire un mareo la invadió, mientras su cuerpo se sentía cansado, solo cerró los ojos mientras trataba de atacar a esos animales, hasta que llego un momento en que cuando quiso realizar un hechizo este no tuvo la misma fuerza de siempre, en ese momento su mundo se volvió negro y cayó en la inconsciencia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una biblioteca un hombre de cabellos grasientos, estaba cerrando un libro cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho, se toco el lugar donde estaba su corazón, sabiendo el porque de esa sensación, esa era la fecha que tenia el contrato por lo tanto en pocos dias, todos sabrían que eran ella.

Esa persona sin rostro siempre había torturado los recuerdos de Severus, esa mujer que sabia un día llegaría para arrebatarle su felicidad, su libertad. Pero que lastima que cuando hicieron ese contrato, nadie se imagino que antes del 20 cumpleaños de la joven el todavía no encontraba una esposa, ya que solo eso rompería el contrato con la familia Malfoy.

Solo se preguntaba el porqué el dolor en su pecho, eso solo quería dar a entender, que ella estaba en peligro, por la conexión entre ellos. Pero como seria conocerla, o mejor como seria cuando ella se enterar que era parte de un contrato matrimonial que seguro no querría formar parte. El dolor persistía, en realidad no le interesaba estaña resignado, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Levanto el libro de este cayo una foto mágica, donde venia la imagen de ella, no podía creer que no la hubiera tirado, esa que lo desprecio lo insulto además después de haberle jurado amor eterno, por algo que hizo que claro estuvo fuera de su control lo desprecio casándose con otro y ahora tenían un mocoso. Soltó la imagen mientras caía en el escritorio una voz se escucho.

\- Severus hijo,- la voz de un cuadro sonó por el lugar.

\- Albus que haces en este cuadro, te prohibí venir a ti conveniencia,- le reclamo al cuadro de Albus que había heredado, así que creyendo no pasaría nada, lamentablemente en cuanto toco su pared, no lo pudo quitar y posteriormente la imagen de ese viejo comenzó a aparecer constantemente.

\- Solo venia a saludar,- los ojos del retrato observaron la imagen de la fotografía,- todavía ella.

\- Si Albus,- el hombre de la gran barba asintió.

\- Por lo menos ya no es Lily, pero sonríe que ahora que tu joven futura esposa aparezca, tal vez serás feliz y te enamores.

\- No me vengas con tonterías, esas estupideces no son para mí, el amor solo es algo que te trae dolor, nada más. Así que no me interesa mi futura esposa, porque ella aun puede rechazarme, lo cual sería lo mejor, ya que tener que soportar a una mocosa no está en mis planes.

\- Sabes que ella no puede rechazarte,- el pelinegro sonrió malévolamente.

\- Por eso la deje en el mundo muggle, de esa forma ella puede estar atada a ese mundo, y no quiera separarse, así que perder su varita y regresar a ese lugar tal vez no le quite realmente nada,- hablo seriamente.

\- No debes cerrarte a la posibilidad.

\- Eso mismo dijiste cuando me enamore de ella y ahora ve donde estoy solo ya que ella, me juzgo sin saber mis razones, pero no tiene sentido Albus, asi que deja de meterte donde no te interesa.

\- Solo recuerda tienes 6 meses antes de que oficialmente sea tu esposa,- la imagen desapareció dejando al pocionista con esa idea en la cabeza, el anciano tenía razón en 6 meses o antes, estaría casado, porque aunque el deseara lo contrario era poco probable que alguien renunciara a su magia por una boda no deseada, el no lo haría, así que posiblemente en poco tiempo estaría casado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una sensación extraña invadía el cuerpo de la castaña, se sentía sumamente pesada, quería estirarse, cuando sintió un dolor muy fuerte, en su hombro, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, asi que abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa frente a ella, estaban los ojos, de color gris que recordaba, de la mujer de sus sueños, eran idénticos solo que estos no estaban bañados en lagrimas, estaba secos pero con aire de preocupación, cuando abrió por completo los ojos, observo la persona que los poseía, para su sorpresa frente a ella, estaba Draco Malfoy, aquel que la llamaba sangre sucia, para aun mas grade la sorpresa no se sentía amenazada, al contrario sentía ¿paz? Estaba loca, cuando intento levantarse el rubio negó.

\- No lo hagas, estas lastimada de un brazo,- aseguro,- ahora tienes sed, te duele mucho el hombro,- la castaña negó, el rubio escribía en un pergamino,- te sientes mareada,- ella volvió a negar, la castaña apenas se había percatado de que llevaba una bata con el escudo de San Mungo.

\- Cuento tiempo llevo,- el rubio poso sus ojos en ella.

\- ¿dormida?,- la castaña asintió,- unas dos horas, hay personas afuera que desean verte, pero antes debo hacerte algunas preguntas,- la castaña asintió,- ¿Qué paso mientras volabas?

\- Me mare sentí solo oscuridad,- el rubio asintió.

\- ¿antes te habías sentido de esa forma?.

\- Desde hace unos días me sentía sin energías.

\- ¿haz comido, dormido adecuadamente?

\- Si a pesar de la prueba he estado bajo estrés tal vez sea por eso.

\- Puede ser,- saco un pergamino de su bata,- debes tomar estas pociones, tienes que dormir mas, espero te recures, cualquier cosa mándame una lechuza,- ella asintió extrañada por la actitud del rubio momentos después el joven salió. Mientras tanto el heredero Malfoy estaba sorprendido por su descubrimiento, no podía ser posible, sabia que la posibilidad de que fuera ella, eran grandes sobre todo por la marca, además de que detecto magia familiar en ella, era la misma que el tenia, por Merlín de todas tenia que ser, precisamente la amiga de Potter, además estaba el asunto con Snape, esto se pondría feo. Ahora tenia que decirle a su padres, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Granger era la hermana que sus padres tuvieron que alejar de ellos para protegerla de su abuelo, ella era la otra heredera Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Malfoy

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mia y de esta publicada en Potterfics y Wattpad. Gracoas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos es un honor para mi escribir esta historia. Espero les guste.**

Capitulo 2: Una Malfoy.

El rubio al terminar su turno, llego a la mansión de su familia, la reja se abrió al sentir su presencia, atravesó el enorme camino hasta la entrada de la mansión, cuando entro un elfo lo recibió con una reverencia, mientras el joven de cabellos platinos ingresaba a la sala de estar, viendo a su padre en la chimenea con una copa en las manos, su padre un hombre imponente con el cabello rubio, largo hacia atrás, estaba con la mirada perdida, ese día siempre era de esa forma, sus padres estaba tristes por la ausencia de su hija, aquella bebe que tuvieron que dejar partir, ante la amenaza latente de muerte, cuando el patriarca Malfoy, se percato de la presencia de su hijo, saludo con la cabeza, no era muy afectuoso eso era claro, el joven se acerco a él, dudando decir la información que tenia, ya que el no sabía como explicar, así que solo lo diría.

\- Padre,- hablo el rubio.

\- Dime Draco,- hablo el hombre.

\- Tengo información de importancia,- el rubio mayor lo observo seriamente,

\- De tu trabajo no me interesa,- el Sr. Malfoy estaba sumamente molesto con el por haber entrado a trabajar como simple medimago, desde ese día le demostraba su enojo.

\- Es de ella,- dijo en su susurro, su padre lo vio severamente.

\- Sabes que ella regresara,- afirmo el rubio,- es su deber además con la fecha cumplida del contrato ella tendrá que revelar su identidad,- el rubio asintió.

\- El asunto padre es que creo saber quién es, el problema es que no estoy seguro.

\- Explícate.

\- Hace un rato, atendí a una paciente, que venía lastimada de un brazo, más precisamente del hombro, cuando la revise, en su hombro esta la marca,- el rubio lo observo detenidamente.

\- Estas completamente seguro,- cuestiono el patriarca Malfoy.

\- Yo nunca he visto la marca por eso no puedo afirmar nada pero,- el rubio medito,- su magia, cuando la atendí esta pareció tener algún parecido con la mía, entiendes cuando yo estoy lastimado por lo regular mi Madre y tu sienten algo, una sensación que les muestra que estoy.

\- Presente, entiendo fue una conexión de hermanos, tu mas que nadie debe sentirla,- al hombre de largos cabellos se le formo una sonrisa,- puede ser ella, además la marca debe ser la misma que la tuya, además tu madre sintió esa sensación hace unas horas, por eso esta,- el rubio lo observo.

\- En su habitación,- termino observando el asentimiento de su padre,- que debemos hacer,- cuestiono el heredero Malfoy.

\- Decirle seria arriesgado aun no sabemos, como reaccionaria, además quien es la joven la conozco.

\- Si ese es el problema padre.

\- Es tan malo,- cuestiono.

\- Si, ella es Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter.

\- La chica que,- comenzó el rubio.

\- Torturo mi tía en esta casa,- termino, antes de que pudiera decir mas un grito de horror se escucho en la puerta, cuando giraron su cuerpo para observar el punto exacto donde provenía el grito, observaron a Narcissa Malfoy, con las manos en el rostro y totalmente pálida.

\- Mi bebe,- dijo en un susurro.

\- Madre,- el rubio fue con la mujer rubia, para abrazarla.

\- Dime que escuche mal que mi niña no paso por algo asi,- rogo con lagrimas cayendo por sus preciosos ojos, el rubio la abrazo mas fuerte, provocando otro grito en su madre,- ella nos odiara mucho, como nos vera ahora no puede estar pasando esto,- rogaba la rubia.

\- Cissy le explicaremos,- decía Lucius acercándose a ella.

\- Ella se alejara no Lucius le hicimos mucho daño, además,- se quedo en silencio.

\- Estoy yo lo se,- el joven Malfoy bajo el rostro.

\- Mi niño, no te preocupes ya veremos cómo resolveremos el asunto,- la familia Malfoy estaba impactada por la noticia de saber quién era su hija y hermana, el daño que le provocaron fue mucho, por eso ahora temían su rechazo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ese mismo día en la tarde la castaña salió del hospital sus amigos la había ido a visitar, mientras que la castaña salía solo con una venda en el hombro, le dolía bastante pero, una sensación embargaba su cuerpo, al inicio pensó que solo era curiosidad de saber porque el hurón fue amable, después cayó en la conclusión de porque era su trabajo, pero más tarde se percato de que en realidad, no interesaba, Ron y Harry fueron por ella, cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la esperaba una manta en el sofá de la sala, con un chocolate caliente que según Remus aliviaba todo, el licántropo tenia aire de preocupación, cuando logro sentarse en el sofá, se cubrió con la manta, Teddy estaba con ella con una taza de chocolate en las manos, tenía un gracioso bigote eso le daba risa a la joven. Mientras tanto el niño que vivió y el pelirrojo la observaban incrédulos, estaban preocupados, por el accidente de la joven.

\- Que paso exactamente Herms,- cuestiono el azabache.

\- No se Harry solo que cuando intente lanzar el hechizo, no tuvo el mismo poder de siempre, además estaba mareada y al estar en la escoba me tambalee, sabes que odio las alturas, pero solo recuerdo ver negro.

\- Si de hecho si no fuera por Moddy podrías haberte lastimado mas,- afirmo el joven de lentes.

\- Y que dijo crees que no me deje ser auror,- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro,

\- Mione solo tu te preocupas por algo así, cuando tienes un hombro lastimado.

\- No es algo sin importancia Ronald, es mi carrera,- sus amigos sonrieron.

\- No te preocupes en ese caso hablaremos con Alastor para que te de otra oportunidad,- interrumpió Remus, que se sentaba junto a la castaña con una taza de chocolate.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada, eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, Alastor lo entenderá,- afirmo el hombre de mirada color miel,- dime Harry ¿como estas con Ginny?,- pregunto el licántropo, provocando un sonrojo del azabache, mientras Hermione simplemente se tapaba la boca con su tasa, y Ron ahogaba una risa.

\- Remus ella y yo terminamos hace un par de meses,- el castaño, se sonrojo.

\- Oh lo siento no sabía,- aseguro.

\- No te preocupes no tiene importancia, no teníamos futuro además ella está con las arpías, viaja mucho, no podíamos estar juntos,- afirmo. Mientras Ron soltaba un suspiro.

\- Cambiando de tema, donde iremos este fin de semana,- pregunto. Era una tradición tener una cena entre ellos cada semana, para estar en convivencia.

\- Perdón Hermione, pero tengo una cita con Lavander, si quieres venir.

\- Sabes que no, cuando tienen citas no tenemos porque vernos.

\- Y pues yo tengo misión mañana me voy,- la castaña asintió resignada.

\- No importa chicos, me alegro que estén bien, diviértanse,- le guiño un ojo,- ahora si me permiten, que en verdad últimamente me siento muy cansada,- los presentes asintieron mientras iba a la recamara para dormir largo y tendido. El problema que dentro de el mundo de sus sueños, esa mujer muerta en llanto regresaba, provocando la sensación de la castaña de querer consolarla.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, pensando que tenía que hablar con Alastor, sobre el examen del día anterior. Antes de que llegara al departamento de aurores, un memorándum llego ante ella, solicitándola en la presencia en la oficina del ministro, pensó que sería mejor ser dada de baja por el, que por el mismísimo cazador de magos oscuros, pesadamente volvió a entrar al elevador, mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo demasiados nervios, llego a la oficina del ministro, le indicaron que pasara, pero para su gran sorpresa cuando entro, observo que unas personas que conocía muy bien estaban presentes, debía admitir que tenerlos tan cerca le revolvía el estomago. Por personas como esa familia ella declino estar en el departamento de leyes mágicas.

\- Buenos dias,- saludo la castaña con cortesía,- Sr, Ministro si esta ocupado puedo regresar en otro momento,- dijo la castaña.

\- Claro que no, este asunto involucra a los Señores Malfoy,- la castaña simplemente asintió y se acerco al escritorio, sintiéndose observada por ellos.

\- Buenos dias Señores Malfoy, Draco,- padre e hijo asintieron, mientras que la matriarca de la familia solo, asentía teniendo una mirada que erizo la piel de la heroína de guerra, esos ojos, eran idénticos, a los de la mujer de sus sueños, que pasaba se preguntaba la castaña.

\- Señorita Granger,- dijo Lucius, mientras su hijo tenia las manos entrelazadas a la de su madre.

\- Hermione el asunto que debemos tratar el delicado, con tu cumpleaños numero 20, hay algo que debes saber,- busco uno pergamino que entrego a Hermione,- hay un hechizo alrededor tuyo que hace no sepas tu verdadera identidad, también este hechizo provoco tu accidente de ayer.

\- Disculpe,- cuestiono la castaña.

\- Este hechizo protege, tu identidad física aunque tu sangre y rastro mágico sigue siendo el mismo. Tu no eres una hija de muggles, en realidad eres una señorita de sangre pura,- la castaña perpleja lo observo,- con tu cumpleaños 20 el hechizo debe ser removido, solo que para ello debes conocer a tus padres,- la castaña no quería que dijera lo que sabia venia,- tus padres son los Señores Malfoy,- la castaña se puso de pie.

\- Que mal chiste este,-grito furiosa.

\- No es un chiste y le pediría que se sentara.

\- Claro que no podrá ser el ministro, pero esto corresponde a mi vida, no puede ser que ellos,- señalo a los rubios,- sean mis padres, no tengo parecido alguno.

\- Es porque tienes un hechizo camaleón, este solo será removido cuando.

\- No me interesa en realidad, no quiero saber mas,- la castaña avanzo a la puerta cuando un sollozo se escucho, la castaña giro su cuerpo, al ver a la mujer rubia llorando, sintió su corazón romperse, por algún motivo la impotencia que aparecía en sus sueños, para evitar sus lagrimas aparecía en esos momentos, queriendo hacer lo mismo en ese instante. Antes de que saliera una mano se poso sobre la suya.

\- Déjanos explicarte que ocurrió,- hablo Draco.

\- No quiero ser grosera pero en estos momentos, no estoy para escuchar a nadie, ¿podemos dejarlo para después?,- la hermosa mujer rubia se puso de pie.

\- Claro que si querida,- hablo con la voz entrecortada,- espero pronto puedas visitarnos en casa.

\- Hasta pronto,- la castaña solo quería despejar su mente, este no era el momento para escucharlos o creer algo de lo que dijeran, en realidad solo quería pensar en lo acontecido, ella sabía que era adoptada asi que de alguna forma no era tan bizarro el ser una sangre pura, era una posibilidad, al no saber quiénes eran sus padres, todo podía ser posible. Lo que si la incomodaba es que ellos, fueran sus padres, no eso era imposible. Camino hasta la oficina de Moddy, esperando estar concentrada, cuando toco su puerta un escueto pase se escucho, al entrar era un mundo paralelo, sortilegios por todos lados, era increíble el lugar, el hombre estaba de espaldas pero al conocer su ojo mágico, no se sorprendió cuando la llamo.

\- Que te trae por aca Granger o debería decir Malfoy,- ok eso si la sorprendió, en cuento el hombre la observo, ella se quedo en shock,- que pensabas que algo como eso no podría deducirlo, siéntate,- ella obedeció.

\- Pero como lo sabes, me acabo de enterar hace unos momentos,- el hombre del ojo mágico, asintió.

\- Te dijeron de un escudo protector alrededor de ti,- ella asintió.

\- Dijeron que era un hechizo.

\- Es lo mismo,- respondió seriamente,- ese hechizo hace que tu apariencia cambie, solo eso tu sangre y por ente tu marca mágica es la misma, por lo tanto para nosotros, los que nos especializamos en el rastreo de los magos, aprendemos patrones de magia, que se pueden detectar es…

\- Un campo de fuerza, pero aun asi como lo sabe.

\- Por años perseguí a los Malfoy, asi que esa marca es una de las que mas conozco, no es complicado detectarla, ellos aunque no lo quieras creer son tu familia.

\- Pero ellos odian a los impuros como es posible que me hayan abandonado,- el mago la observo.

\- Eso solo lo averiguaras con ellos, o me viste cara de corazón de bruja, no asi que por ahora solo quería confirmarte como es que se que eres una de ellos. Tu sabras como solucionas tus problemas, por el momento no podras estar en campo, te quedaras en la oficina haciendo tu papeleo para tu especialidad, ya que al estar bajo los efectos de ese hechizo, tu magia se limita hasta que cumplas con tus obligaciones de sangre pura.

\- Como, por eso ayer.

\- Exacto te creía mas inteligente, en fin. Tu magia se limita al no cumplir con las normas que tus tradiciones indican por lo tanto, debes ser consciente que tus hechizos serán débiles, asi que no podras hacer mucha magia, por eso empezaras a hacer tu especialidad, la deseas hacer en maldiciones, pues a estudiar,- la castaña asintió.

\- Gracias por no sacarme por mi fiasco de ayer.

\- Solo fue porque supe esa verdad o de lo contrario no hubiera pasado eso, ahora largo que no tengo paciencia,- la castaña camino hacia la oficina para ir a realizar sus deberes.

Un par de días después la castaña recibía una lechuza, que le anunciaría algo inesperado, cuando observo en el pergamino, el sello del ministerio, se tenso. Leyó con cuidado, pero al terminar de revisar el escrito. Casi se cae. En la carta le informaba que, tenía 6 meses para cumplir con su _contrato matrimonial._

O0o0o0o0o0O

En una mansión oscura, un hombre estaba en su despacho cuando una lechuza toco la ventana, al entrar el animal, deposito una carta, el observo el sello del ministerio, no le sorprendió ya se imaginaba de que trataba, tenia poco tiempo de libertad, antes de llevar a una mocosa a su casa, en ocasiones se preguntaba como demonios se había metido en esto, después recordó el maldito de Lucius jugo con su mente, una forma de proteger a mi hija, había dicho esa noche, ahora tenia ganas de golpearlo por imbécil.

Estaba en su despacho, cuando las llamas verdes iluminaron la habitación, el se sorprendió al ver de pie, frente a el. Al rubio platinado.

\- Severus,- saludo, venia con su bastón, mientras lo observaba con arrogancia.

\- Lucius,- respondió,- que se ofrece,- cuestiono.

\- Quería informarte que ya la encontramos,- el pelinegro asintió.

\- Y quieres que haga, que me presente como su esposo, o prometido,- dijo con ironía.

\- Deja eso para después Severus, porque algo si te digo, te portaras correctamente con ella.

\- Ahora eres un verdadero padre,- siguió burlándose.

\- Tu mas que nadie sabe porque lo hicimos, y mas aun porque la atamos contigo, yo no tengo la culpa que no encontraras a tu verdadero amor, para deshacer la unión,- rebatió.

\- Bueno si solo venias a eso, te podrías largar,- siseo furioso el pocionista.

\- Con gusto, solo te recuerdo, que la conocerás hasta que te diga,- el asintió,- y por si quieres saber quién es, la conocer perfectamente,- el pelinegro lo miro con odio,- recuerdas a la joven que te salvo la vida, después de la mordedura de la serpiente, esa que te dio las lagrimas de fénix y estuvo a tu lado, hasta que no moriste para después regresar por ti y claro te estuvo cuidando,- el pelinegro recordó esos dias pero ahora que demonios..

\- Es Granger.

\- Hermione Malfoy, al parecer esos Muggles encontraron un nombre desente para Hiliana, espera con ansias su primer encuentro,- el pocionista se quedo perplejo mientras veía como desaparecia, bajo las llamas verdes, no podía creer su mala suerte, precisamente ella la sabelotodo, esa mocosa que se creía superior y lo peor amiga de esos inútiles, de verdad que Merlin lo odiaba, otra maldita Gryffindor, lo único que le producía gracia era saber como se la ganarían su familia.


	3. Capítulo 3: Contrato Matrimonial

**Los personajes y lugares le pertencen a J.K. Rowling. **

**Ya que si Severus me perteneciera solo Merlin sabe lo que le haria a ese ejemplo de hombre, "mueriendome de risa",- espero les guste el capitulo**

Capitulo 3: Contrato Matrimonial.

La castaña caminaba, en los jardines de la madriguera, iba a ver a sus amigos, lo había citado en ese lugar, ya que después de una semana de no verlos, estaba angustiados por ella, las lechuzas diarias que mandaban eran una prueba de eso. También estaba el hecho de que esos días había estado enferma, por alguna razón. Nauseas, dolor de cabeza, todo tipo de malestares tenia siempre, de igual forma esos dias había estado pensando mucho en lo que hablo ese dia, en la mansión Malfoy.

Estaba angustiada por el hecho de las noticias que le había dado, como era posible que un hechizo tuviera ese alcance, en realidad si lo sabía, ese era otro de los motivos por el cual se había salido de la escuela de leyes. Aceptar lo que los Malfoy le decían eran ir en contra de sus principios, pero las consecuencias de no hacerlo eran todavía peores. Cuando llego a la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a los gemelos como siempre con una sonrisa, por un momento ellos lograban que se olvidara de todo, les sonrió mientras ambos la abrazaban, era una suerte que vivieran, ambos ya que Fred había estado a punto de morir el día de la batalla final, sacudió su cabeza y entro para hablar con todos. Remus le había dicho que hiciera exactamente lo que no quería ella, pero en parte era lo mejor, ahora necesitaba saber que opinaban las personas que también consideraba su familia, entro a la sala donde todos incluyendo su amiga pelirroja, en realidad ya no eran tan unidas como antes, ya que ella se negaba a aceptar que lo de ella y Harry había terminado, al pedirle ayuda a la castaña, esta se negó provocando el enojo de su Ginny, los demás miembros de la familia, la observaban. Como de costumbre la Sra. Weasley se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

\- Hermione querida, ya te encuentras mejor, nos tenias muy preocupado, Remus nos dijo que estas enferma.

\- Si Molly en realidad, los quería a todos reunidos, ya que tiene unos días que descubrí algo de mi pasado y claro necesito su opinión,- todos asintieron,- todo comenzó hace unos días…

_La castaña caminaba por el sendero que marcaba la entrada, de la mansión Malfoy, aun estaba impresionada que en cuanto estuvo frente a la enorme reja esta se abriera por si sola. Según lo que ella había leído, ese tipo de lugares tenia hechizos que solo permitia el acceso a sangres puras y su algún mestizo o muggle llegaban a entrar toda su energía se marchaba, ahora comenzaba a creer que ese cuento era verdad._

_Soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones, camino con paso decidido, a las enormes puertas, iba molesta por la maldita nota que decía, tenia 6 meses para cumplir su contrato de matrimonio, como era posible que eso pasara, en que momento paso de ser una hija de sangres puras a esto. Mando una nota a la mansión para preguntar si podría ir, a pesar de su enojo no podía llegar de improviso, le sorprendió la respuesta casi inmediata de la Sra. Malfoy diciéndole que podía ir cuando lo deseara, pero ahora estando en ese lugar, los recuerdos de esos dias en que fue su prisionera, eran latentes, instintivamente se llevo su mano a su brazo, recordando las palabras que decían, era una completa tontería que ahora esos recuerdos regresaran cuando hace mucho se habían marchado, al estar mas cerca de la puerta de entrada una mujer la esperaba, se veía hermosa, elegante y ahora que se concentraba un dolor en pecho apareció sentía esa conexión, al final de dia era su madre biológica, pero no lo aceptaría, ella solo tenia una verdadera madre, ella había dado su vida por salvarla. Mientras que la mujer estaba frente a ellos, solo la había abandonado, camino mientras la mujer tenia una aspecto seria pero una mirada cálida, dirigida a ella, en cuanto estuvieron una frente a la otra la rubia la abrazo, creando una tensión en el cuerpo de la heroína de guerra, la castaña la aparto sin ser grosera, mientras que la mujer aristócrata sonrió tristemente._

\- _Buenas tardes Sra. Malfoy, disculpe mi impertinencia al venir de esta forma, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con usted,- afirmo la castaña._

\- _Claro querida pasa estas en tu casa,- la castaña asintió, entendiendo a que se refería, en cuento entro observo la diferencia de hace unos años, cuando fue la invitada especial, el lugar seguía siendo tétrico, pero con un poco de luz, además, que ahora se sentía un aire diferente, y claro era elegante como toda familia de sangre pura el lugar era hermoso, llegaron a unas puertas, que se abrieron mágicamente, al entrar observo a dos hombres, uno tenía una mirada dura, dirigida al joven que estaba frente a el, pero al sentir la presencia de ambas mujeres, ambos interrumpieron su duelo de miradas, para observarlas a ellas con detenimiento, sintiendo los penetrantes ojos, del Sr. Malfoy la castaña se sintió intimidada, la mujer rubia la hizo pasar para sentarse en un cómodo sofá, mientras los hombres solo las observaban._

\- _Lina,- hablo la mujer, esperando que frente a ella aparecía una elfina, haciendo una reverencia, en cuento vio a Hermione, sus enormes ojos se pusieron vidriosos, la castaña al observarla le pareció familiar, en cuento hablo la castaña recordó._

\- _Señorita ama me alegro verla,- decía la elfina mientras se arrodillaba frente a Hermione, la mujer hablo,_

\- _De que hablas._

\- _Mi Señora, Lina reconoció a su ama, cuando vino la primera vez, y para Lina es un gusto volver a verla,- la tensión era papable ya que la primera vez, que llego a esa casa, fue cuando era prisionera._

\- _Entiendo ahora trae te para todos,- su mirada se elevo para observar a padre e hijo que rodaban sus ojos,- también unos bocadillos,- la elfina desapareció, en realidad a la castaña le sorprendió que tratara a la elfina con amabilidad, ella podría creer que la trataría con groserías,- espero te gusten las cosas dulces,- hablo la rubia._

\- _En realidad quería hablar de una notificación que me llego por parte del ministerio,- hablo la castaña._

\- _Mas tarde querida,- dijo tranquilamente la castaña, a lo que ella le molesto poniéndose de pie bruscamente._

\- _No vengo a tomar el te,- grito,- vengo por explicaciones, necesito que me digan muchas cosas,- la mujer la observo melancólica, mientras que el rubio menos se ponía junto a ella, mirándola fríamente._

\- _Te pido te calmes, te diremos lo que quieras pero compórtate,- dijo el joven Draco._

\- _No me calmare necesito saber que pasa conmigo, mi magia está limitada al parecer por su hechizo, que ustedes pusieron sobre mi, no solo eso, también me llega una notificación donde dice que estoy comprometida, con no se quien , entienda no estoy en este lugar para una visita social, quiero que me digan que pasa,- dijo molesta, antes del que menor de los Malfoy hablara, el patriarca de la familia hablo._

\- _Le diremos lo que necesita saber, pero no se exalte, ahora haga el favor de tomar asiento para que podamos relatarle lo sucedido hace ya 20 años,- la castaña asintió, por alguna razón la forma de dirigirse del rubio padre era una forma de calmarla._

\- _Los escucho,- el hombre frente a ella, suspiro antes de hablar._

\- _Antes que nada deseo aclarar que usted y Draco son hermanos gemelos, la razón de que no tengan parecido físico por el momento, no significa que no sean hermanos. Hace 20 años, mi padre todavía vivía, es raro ya que era un anciano, pero aun mayor daba muchos problemas, yo se que es inteligente y aun sin haber crecido bajo el techo de una familia mágica, entiende tradiciones importantes,- la castaña asintió,- bueno una tradición de mucha importancia de la familia Malfoy, es tener un solo heredero, y varón. Si por algún motivo nacía una mujer antes, se buscaba el hombre hasta obtenerlo. Cuando mi padre se volvió cabeza de la familia, lanzo un hechizo en mi para que solo procrearla varones, como a el le hicieron, en la familia tienes ya varias generaciones, donde solo hay herederos varones a causa de ese hechizo que va de generación en generación. El asunto es que conmigo no funciono y cuando fueron procreados, no solo eran dos además venia una niña en camino, mi padre si se enteraba no dejaría que el embarazo llegara a término, además con el Sr. Oscuro rodando por el mundo mágico, el tener una niña era peligroso, no queríamos que la tomara de su sirviente,- no dijo en que forma pero la castaña comprendió,- en fin cuando nacieron sabíamos que mi padre además de no permitir dos herederos, no querría a una mujer, asi que la mejor forma fue acultarla para evitar que le pasara algo, posteriormente a la muerte de el, no la pudimos localizar, cuando los tiempo oscuros regresaron, fue tarde no queríamos que le pasara nada, pero esperábamos que estuviera en perfectas ocasiones, ahora la encontramos aunque ya era tiempo._

\- _Entiendo me protegieron lo cual agradezco, pero como explican esto,- señalo el pergamino._

\- _Eso señorita, es porque cuando la separamos de nosotros, no podíamos estar seguros de que estuviera viva o no, asi que la forma de saberlo, era creando un lazo mágico, eso solo lo da el compromiso mágico, se que no lo entiende, pero era una forma de protegerla._

\- _Pero como me quito esto,- el rubio negó._

\- _No se puede, se podría haber retirado si usted o su prometido se hubieran casado antes de su cumpleaños numero 20, cuando una bruja cumple esa edad._

\- _Es irreversible el contrato,- termino la castaña,- quien es,- cuestiono._

\- _No es el momento de que sepa, ahora queremos que entienda que si no cumples con el contrato tu._

\- _Moriré,- afirmo, viendo como la cara de la Sra. Malfoy se modificaba ante el asombro._

\- _Por Merlín, no somos tan extremistas como otras familias puras, si no te casas querida, perderás tu varita, y tendrás que irte al mundo mágico,- la castaña asintió._

\- _Y mi magia porque se ve limitada,- el rubio asintió,_

\- _Ahora que has cumplido la edad para casarte, el hechizo que ata a el, se esta disolviendo, eso provoca que tu magia se vea involucrada, ademas que al ser sangre pura y estar sola, el hechizo que tienes por parte de nosotros hace que te puedas enfermar, pues las tradiciones dicen que hasta tu ultimo dia de solteras, debes llamar la casa de tus padres hogar, has estado fuera mucho tiempo, por eso no habías percatado, pero ahora que hay inestabilidad, deberás vivir en la mansión hasta que te cases._

\- _En que momento acepte ese matrimonio._

\- _Pero tu magia,_

\- _Déjeme decirle Sr. Malfoy,- la castaña se puso de pie,- que he vivido sin magia se como sobrevivir asi que no caeré con ese chantaje, ahora con su permiso, descubriré la forma de sacarme su hechizo,- se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta mientras una mano la detenia, al darse vuelta observo a Draco._

\- _Permíteme acompañarte,- la castaña se quería negar pero al parecer el joven la convenció con una mirada._

\- _Claro,- ambos llegaron por medio de la desaparecion a las afueras de la casa de los Lupin,- gracias espero verte pronto,- antes de que avanzara el rubio no la dejo seguir su camino._

\- _Hermione, solo quiero decirte algo, ellos han sufrido el tiempo que desapareciste, se que no lo crees porque piensas que somos malos, por nuestro pasado, pero en verdad no teníamos opción, se que es para ti absurdo, pero ellos te quieren con ellos, se que la idea de un matrimonio arreglado no es lindo para ti, pero estaba desesperados y si en este momento, tienes que irte del mundo mágico, ellos no podrán verte mas, es por le contrato te acaban de recuperar, no hagas que te vuelvan a perder,- terminando de decir esas palabras desapareció._

Paso una semana donde la castaña se medito, investigo, al parecer esos contratos tenían clausulas extrañas, si no vivía en su hogar hasta el dia de su boda, enfermaría, no hasta la muerte pero serian malestares fuertes, por desgracia lo comprobó porque en esos dias, había tenido fiebre, indigestión, demás males menores, pero muy molestos. Un dia le dijo todo a Remus, y simplemente dijo que lo mejor para su salud era aceptar su realidad, ya que el tampoco quería perderla, si ella era desterrada del mundo mágico, no podía volver ni ser visitada, asi que eso si era de temer. Frente a ellos estaba su familia pelirroja, escuchando el final de su relato, había caras de todo tiempo, incrédulos y otros muy asombrados, mientras que la peor de todas era de Ginny.

\- Y cuando nos diras traidores a la sangre, o nos humillaras cuando tu familia siempre ha hecho lo mismo,- dijo fríamente la joven bruja,

\- Ginevra,- la reprendió su madre,- no le hagas caso, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo, en lo personal si deseas conocer mi humilde oponion, es ue efectivamente vivas con ellos, el tipo de hechizos que protege tu cuerpo por esos contratos son sumamente fuertes, asi que no deseo que te lastimes, o algo parecido, ademas es mejor a que no te podamos volver a ver,- ella asintió.

\- Herms,- dijo el azabache tomando su mano,- sabes que eres como mi hermana, y me dolería perderte, se que es un proceso difícil para ti, tomando en cuenta, el pasado con ellos, pero si lo hicieron para protegerte, no creo que sean tan malos, ademas todos merecen una segunda oportunidad,- la castaña asintió,- ademas ahora podras patearle el trasero a Malfoy y no te diran nada porque eres la hija perdida, y ellos te amaran mas a ti que a el,- se esucho un eco de risas.

\- Mione,- esta vez era Ron,- soy inmaduro y me cuenta creer que eres hermana de ese cosa, pero eres como mi hermana, y pues no quiero perderte,- la castaña abrazo a sus amigos.

\- Gracias, pero no se si pueda tengo que casarme con un desconocido y si es un bastardo.

\- Conociendo a Lucius,- interrumpió Arthur,- no creo que se atreviera a comprometer a su única hija, ademas para protegerla con alguien peligroso, puedo asegurar que fue con alguien de confianza,- afirmo,- es tu familia Hermione y a ella no le debes dar la espalda,- las ultimas palabras del Sr. Weasley fueron serteras para la castaña.

\- Bueno ahora que eres rica,- dijo Fred.

\- Puedes,- siguie George.

\- Patrocinas la tienda,- despues de esas palabras se ganaron un golpe, ´por parte de su madre.

\- Mama que pasa,- dijo un gemelo.

\- Dejes de molestar a Hermione,- el lugar se inundo de risas, la castaña se sentía agradecida por el apoyo de ellos, ahora solo estaba su dilema personal como se acercaría a los Malfoy, si no tenían nada en común.


	4. Capítulo 4: Familia

**Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Les dejo dos capitulos como disculpa,- gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos espero no decepcionar con la historia, besos y saludos**

Capitulo 4: Familia.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, después de ese sueño, estaba sudando y se sentía muy cansada, ese día era el ultimo con los Lupin realmente los extrañaría, pero era lo mejor, su salud se iba degradando, no tenía sentido seguir en su plan de resistencia cuando aquello no le estaba resultando como esperaba, a pesar de investigar, tampoco obtuvo formas de evadir ni su matrimonio, ni el hecho de tener que vivir con los Malfoy, aun no se acostumbraba a ese hecho. Además las palabras de Draco, aun resonaban en su cabeza, ellos en verdad la habían amado y dado mucho por salvarla, no quería siquiera imaginar, su futuro si ella hubiera vivido con su familia, seguro, algo resultaría mal, de alguna forma, así que simplemente agradecía que la protegieran.

Se puso de pie, para poder ir a desayunar con los Lupin, camino hacia el baúl, para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden, la familia de los rubios había sido avisada que ese día, llegaría a vivir con ellos, la nota que recibió en respuesta, por parte de Narcissa, fue asombrosa, ofreció enviarle a elfos, para ayudarla e incluso ir ella misma, por ella. la castaña agradeció la oferta y se negó amablemente, cuando termino de arreglar la habitación, de pronto su reflejo llamo su atención, por lo que había leído, su físico cambiaria en cuento aceptara su compromiso, ya que al llamar hogar su casa el ultimo que tenía que hacer, era comprometerse con el hombre con el que estaba destinada a casarse, aun le causaba intriga, solo deseaba que no fuera alguien molesto. No quería aceptar el compromiso pero, tampoco se iría al mundo muggle, ahora lo que mas le atemorizaba por el momento, era adaptarse con su nueva familia, si es que podría llamarse de esa forma.

Aun se sentía extraña con su decisión pues el aceptar ese destino iba en contra de ella, siempre creyó que esas estupideces, de contratos matrimoniales, como las tradiciones de los sangre pura era un tontería, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a lo que mas odiaba, tenía unas ganas de alejarse de todo, pero ella quería ayudar a las personas, si su prueba en las leyes no funciono, el camino que encontró en el cuerpo de aurores, fue lo mejor, jamás creyó que el ser auror fuera gratificante, redujo el baúl y se puso su gran amigo en el hombro, su bolsa que llevo durante la guerra, salió de la habitación, mientras descendía las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala, estaba la familia completa, mientras que de todos ya se había despedido, solo faltaba Andromeda, quien diría que ella era su tia, recibió un gran abrazo por parte de ella. Por ultimo el pequeño Teddy no la quería dejar ir, salió de la casa para aparecerse, aun no se atrevía a llegar directamente por chimenea, además que odiaba ese transporte. Para su desagradable sorpresa cuando apareció, sintió un enorme murmullo, alrededor al abrir los ojos vio una enorme cantidad de gente, alrededor de ella, hablándole se sentía extraña, no entendía que pasaba alrededor suyo, la gente le gritaba, asi que ella solo intento caminar, pero no avanzaba, hasta que una mano se apodero de su hombro, mientras le susurraban que no se preocupara, no sabía quien era pero sintió confianza, avanzo con ayuda del desconocido, hacia la reja. Cuando esta se abrió, ellos ingresaron impidiendo que el resto hiciera lo mismo. Sintió una mano en su cintura, mientras avanzaba, cuando levanto la vista, observo a un joven castaño, que se veía serio, antes de decir nada, unos brazos llegaron a cubrirla cuando levanto la cabeza, observo a Narcissa, guiándola al interior de la casa, mientras en la entrada, Lucius junto con Draco las esperaban, el joven que la había ayudado, se quedo charlando con los hombres, mientras todos ingresaban a la casa, sintió que estaba cómodamente en un sofá. Cuando levanto la mirada todos la observaban, ella aun estaba impactada, hasta que la rubia la tomo de la mano, la castaña sintió calidez ante el tacto.

\- Hermione lo siento, por lo de afuera,- comento,- pero se filtro la información, de que nuestra hija había aparecido, aun no entendemos que paso, pero pensamos que se debió a nuestra correspondencia, desde lo que paso en la guerra, en ocasiones intervienen nuestras cartas, así que ahora es de conocimiento público, que eres una Malfoy,- la castaña asintió, no sabía que decir.

\- Entiendo,- el silencio inundo el lugar hasta que una voz amable sonó.

\- Creo que no me he presentado adecuadamente, se que nos conocemos de la escuela, pero nunca habíamos hablado,- comento el joven que la castaña no reconocía,- soy Theodore Nott,- dijo tomando la mano, para besarle su mano, de manera caballerosa.

\- Mucho gusto,- dijo ella tímidamente, la castaña noto una mirada no muy agradable por parte del Sr, Malfoy al joven castaño.

\- Theodore querido, gracias por ayudar a mi Hermione, de verdad esos hombres son una molestia,- dijo sonriendo al joven,- espero te quedes a comer.

\- Claro que si Señora Malfoy, sera un placer para mi, quedar en tan buena compañía.

\- Puedo ir a mi habitación,- la rubia la observo asintiendo, ella estaba emocionada por tener a su hija con ella que haría todo lo posible, por complacerla, las damas se disculparon, subiendo las escaleras. Dejando a los hombres solos, el patriarca de la familia entrecerró los ojos al joven castaño.

\- Que pretendes Theodore,- dijo sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

\- Mi padre,- respondió.

\- Ese viejo sigue dando vuelta, pero de verdad crees que te casare con mi hija,- debatió el rubio con una mirada feroz, plasmada en su rostro.

\- Claro que no, peo para ignorar al viejo, desaparecí de la mansión, siendo este un lugar seguro, tome el atrevimiento de venir, espero no ser una molestia,- hablo finalmente.

\- Padre Theo no esta interesado en tu pequeña, sabes que nunca se intentara acercar de esa forma,- el patriarca de tan antigua familia asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de su heredero.

\- Pero si soy una molestia.

\- Claro que no, solo no la cortejes, ella, debe entender quien es su futuro esposo,- el joven asintió.

\- Eso espero Padre, sabes que eso será complicado,- se burlo el rubio menor.

\- Cállate Draco, mejor vamos por una copa, que esas mujeres tardaran mucho tiempo en su habitación,- los jóvenes asintieron, con una mueca de burla, mientras se adentraban a la biblioteca de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres caminaban por los pasillos, de la mansión. A la castaña se le hacia impresionante, el lugar era verdaderamente increíble, como los cuadros la saludaban, mientras otros solo la ignoraban, ella esperaba cuadros locos como los de la madre de Sirius, mientras se sorprendía al no ser de ese tipo los habitantes, de los retratos de la mansión. Llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, ella admirando cada centímetro del lugar, la joven camino mientras cada detalle era, increíble. Tenia una alfombra blanca, mientras que en la cama había doseles, de color dorado, las cortinas a juego, una enorme ventana, que cuando ella se acerco admiro, la belleza de los jardines, todo era hermoso. Por extraño que fuera la castaña estaba en perfectas condiciones, de salud estaba hambrienta, pero solo eso. Observo un enorme ropero, que cuando lo abrió, había hermosos vestidos, de todos los colores. Simplemente el esplendor Malfoy, del que había escuchado quedaba corto a comparación, de lo que estaba ante sus ojos, sin duda le intimidaba eso. La castaña observo a la mujer frente a ella, quien le sonreía.

\- Espero te guste,- dijo con calma, ella se veía triste, quería decirle algo, pero lamentablemente no estaba preparada, no quería decir algo que fuera vacio para ella.

\- Claro que si es hermoso, todo el lugar, es muy amable al dejarme una habitación tan esplendorosa,- afirmo.

\- Esta siempre fue tu habitación, en cuanto supe que venias en camino,- mostro una expresión de tristeza,- esta habitación cambio de decoración muchas veces, hasta que Lucius me convenció, de dejarla en paz, hasta que tuvieras la capacidad de decidir por ti misma, posteriormente nos percatamos que no sería posible por nuestra situación,- la castaña asintió.

\- Comprendo, lo que los orillo y de verdad no los juzgo, no estoy particularmente entusiasmada, ya que no tiene mucho tiempo que me entere, pero prometo poner de mi parte para que funcione, todo esto,- la rubia se acerco.

\- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, es reconfortante para mi, el saber que con el tiempo podremos formar un lazo, que nos fue arrebatado,- ambas asintieron.

\- Me podría decir quien es mi prometido,- la rubia negó.

\- Por el momento, queremos que nos des un mes, para tenerte cerca, y poder conocerte, tu hermano cancelo su luna de miel para eso, asi que te pido, que nos esperes, posteriormente te informaremos a detalle,- la castaña asintió.

\- Draco se casara, cuestiono.

\- Si en dos semanas mas, se casa con Astoria Greengrass,- afirmo la rubia.

\- Y el también,- la rubia asintió,- efectivamente su matrimonio también es arreglado, ellos como tu están comprometidos, desde el nacimiento, aunque en tu caso, no estaba particularmente convencida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue la mejor elección, porque aunque no te diga su nombre, te aseguro que es un excelente hombre.

\- Entiendo,- observo alrededor,- pretende que use todos esos vestidos.

\- Con tu status espero que lo hagas, pero si no te sientes cómoda podemos hacer algo, pero cuando te cases, si tendrás que vestirte diferente, no te preocupes, yo te ilustrare en lo que necesites.

\- A su tiempo Señora Malfoy, como bien dice, primero debo adaptarme a ser una Malfoy, después veremos que pasa,- la mujer sonrió mientras tomada el brazo de su hija.

\- Ahora vamos a almorzar, mas tarde acomodamos tus pertenencias, para que te termines de instalar,- ambas caminaron de regreso al lugar donde había dejado a los hombres, al observar el lugar vacio, la rubia señalo unas enormes puertas, caminaron al lugar, la rubia pidió autorización para ingresar, cuando una voz se escucho, las mujeres ingresaron, observando un grupo de tres hombres estaban sentados, bebiendo elegantemente de una copa, la castaña se perdió mientras observaba, la cantidad de libros, el lugar era circular con estantes, hasta el techo reletos de libros, observo algunos que estaban al alcance de su vista, permitiéndole una visión, de algunas reliquias, que se veía muy antiguas. Estaba asombrada hasta que una voz la despertó.

\- Hermione creo que la biblioteca te gusto,- afirmo la voz de Draco.

\- Si perdón que decían.

\- Nada querida, solo que es hora de ir por el almuerzo antes de que ello arruinen su apetito con sus bebidas,- los hombres solo rodaron los ojos, mientras salían del lugar, observando a las mujeres delante de ellos. Al llegar al enorme comedor, la castaña fue guiada por su hermano, no eso era muy raro de decir, Draco la tomo del brazo para que se sentara a su lado, la ayudo corriendo su silla, el estaba a la izquierda de su padre, mientras que su madre se sentaba a la derecha de su padre, y el invitado junto madre, la castaña se sintió extraña refiriendo se a ellos mismos como sus padres, sera posible que eso de que la sangre llama, fuera real. Eso era imposible, ellos fueron enemigos de gente como ella por años, pero también ellos lo hicieron bajo ideas en las cueles había crecido, y en le caso de la mujer que le dio la vida, por seguir a su marido. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando la conversación se centro en ella.

\- Hermione despierta,- hablo el joven sentado junto a ella,- es costumbre tuya perderte de esa forma,- cuestiono el rubio joven.

\- Draco,- reprendió el hombre cabeza de familia,- deja de molestar a tu hermana, ella esta pasando por muchas cosas así que deja tus niñerías,- la castaña estaba sorprendido que Lucius Malfoy, la defendiera.

\- No se preocupe, es mi culpa solo estaba un poco distraída, si me disculpan. Podría repetir su pregunta,- la castaña presto su atención al rubio que encabezaba la mesa.

\- Te preguntaba,- hizo un gesto incomodo,- que es lo que haces, me refiero, ya terminaste Hogwarts,- la castaña hizo una mueca, tenia 2 años de eso pero no intervino,- estudias, alguna carrera mágica, oi a Draco decir que eras buena en la escuela, afirmo.

\- En realidad querido, ella fue la mejor de su generación, salió con las mejores notas, en pociones igualo al padrino de Draco,- interrumpió Narcissa, diciendo el dato con un gran orgullo, algo que la castaña noto, y le pareció muy tierno. Sus padres no habían sabido sus notas, porque estaban escondidos, trato de borrar esos recuerdos ya que era incomodo, pensar en eso.

\- Me siento orgulloso de saber ese dato,- afirmo el rubio,- así tu carrera, podría hacer que tengas un excelente puesto en el ministerio, podrías ser embajadora, con mis contactos, podrías escalar muy alto, ese era el futuro que tenia para Draco, pero el decidió ser medimago,- escupió lo último, haciendo que el rostro del joven sentado a su lado, hiciera una mueca, era claro que ese tema era complicado para ellos,- en fin espero no desaproveches el apellido Malfoy,- dijo lo ultimo observando a su hijo.

\- En realidad, creo que la carrera de medimago, es una gran elección, tienes que tener un equilibrio loable, con los hechizos, además de pociones, en lo personal es una carrera aceptable,- los presentes la observaron, hasta que la castaña comprendió, que había defendido a Draco, eso si que era extraño.

\- Muy acertada tu opinión, Hermione,- interrumpió Theo.

\- Gracias,- dijo sonrojada.

\- Bueno,- interrumpió el rubio mayor,- me decías de tu carrera.

\- Si estoy haciendo mi especialidad, en deshacer maleficios, en mi carrera de auror,- el rubio soltó su cubierto, observando la mirada dura de el hombre frente a ella, mientras que la rubia ponía una mano sobre la de su marido.

\- Auror pero es una carrera peligrosa, ademas eres una señorita, una dama de sociedad que no se vera de acuerdo a su status, siendo un auror,- reprendió el hombre.

\- Disculpe pero no dejare mi carrera solo por prejuicios baratos,- respondió mirándolo con desafio.

\- Esta es mi casa señorita y se hace lo que mande vives bajo mi techo, mis reglas.

\- En realidad no es que estuviera fascinada con la idea de vivir en la mansión, me vi obligada por su culpa, por sus tradiciones,- dijo aun mas enfadada.

\- Pues te recuerdo que también son tus tradiciones, que debes respetar,- afirmo el rubio enojado.

\- Le recuerdo, Sr. Malfoy que solo viviré en su mansión por unos meses, según por lo que me dijo, me tengo que casar con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, ademas me ire a vivir con el y por lo que se el tiene el poder sobre mi, asi que deje que discuta eso con el,- se quedo en silencio,- no puedo verdad porque se niegan a decirme con quien me casaran,- dijo furiosa.

\- No me interesa mientras vivías en este lugar harás lo que se te ordena.

\- No lo hare, es mi elección, no tiene porque impedirme nada,- aclaro firme.

\- Mira niña insolente,- iba a caminar hacia ella hasta que intervinieron, Draco estaba frente a Hermione, mientras que la rubia detenía a su esposo.

\- Ya basta Lucius, ella tiene la decisión de su vida, nosotros no la criamos asi que no tenemos el derecho de cambiar su forma de ser, asi ue te pediré, que calmes tus ganas de ordenarle, porque si te advierto una cosa, con mi bebe no volverás a imponer nada, lo hiciste una vez, no pasara de nuevo, ya es suficiente, con que la comprometieras con alguien que es claro no le gustara, para que ahora decidas sobre ella,- dijo la mujer por primera vez se enfrentaba a su marido.

\- Pero no puede.

\- Que ser una mujer fuerte, que pueda saber más hechizos de los que tu sepas, no me interesa es nuestra hija y la apoyaremos,- dijo firmemente dirigiendo una tierna mirada a su hija, quien era protegida por su hermano, gesto que la rubia encontró adorable, por que el instinto de hermanos, se notaba,- tienes nuestro permiso para estudiar lo que desees.

\- Gracias,- respondió, momentos después la comida se dio por terminada, mientras que la castaña se retiraba a su habitación, la mujer rubia observaba con mirada reprobatoria, a su esposo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Un rubio caminaba por las calles de Londres, iba con la mirada baja, en realidad estaba con cierto peso sobre el, los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los últimos tiempos, provocaban, cierto malestar en el. Su hermana ese ser, que sus padres adoraron por años, esperando el momento de su regreso, esa persona a la cual debía admitir odio cuando niño, se presentaba ahora como la mujer, a la cual el insulto de todas las maneras posibles. Arrepentido estaba claro, pero no por el hecho de que ahora sabia de su parentesco, hacia mucho que las acciones de su pasado lo habían marcado de alguna forma, el quería tener una buena relación con ella, claro solo que no quería que el asunto se viera forzado, suspiro y pensó que lo mejor seria, darle la bienvenida, al final del día era su hermana, tenían que de alguna forma llevarse de la mejor manera, solo esperaba que aceptara su compañía, pero lo mas importante la de sus padres, el sabía que su madre sufría, porque lo demostraba, mientras que su padre, no lo hacia pero era visible, su miedo a decir algo que molestara a su hija.

Ademas estaba el asunto de Astoria no quería casarse, pero no había marcha atrás una semana, estaría con esa mujer hueca, como lo desesperaba, pero en fin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no maldecirla en las veces que estuvieron juntos. Pero no porque ella lo desafiara, al contrario, era tan insignificante que ni eso hacia, solo besaba el suelo por el que pisaba, eso lo llenaba de asco. Cuando entro al callejón diagon, observo algunas tiendas, hasta que recordó, lo que su padre le decía, que una mujer, siempre era feliz, con joyas, asi que su primer opción fueron joyas, entro a un lugar que se veía elegante, mientras observaba alrededor, nada le parecía apropiado, todo era demasiado ostentoso, para la castaña. Estaba observando hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

\- Eso es para tu prometida o tu hermana,- una voz burlona se escucho a sus espaldas, cuando el rubio levanto su cuerpo, observo a una mujer hermosa con gran cuerpo, cabello negro y una mirada divertida, todos sabían que ella era su versión pero en mujer.

\- Pansy,- dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba claro con propiedad porque estaban en publico.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta,- interrogo la bruja.

\- Como sabes,- pregunto.

\- No vivo bajo las piedras, estaba en una misión es solo eso, pero me entere por los periódicos enserio Granger,- lo miro perpleja.

\- Al parecer ahora es una Malfoy,- la pelinegra asintió.

\- Si la joya es para ella,- pregunto seria, el rubio asintió,- bueno si todavía es como la recuerdo, no aceptara nada ostentoso, recuerda que ella es humilde, no esta acostumbrada a los lujos, con los que nosotros crecimos, asi que conviene, poner en marcha mi ojo crítico para estas cosas,- ambos ex Slytherin estuvieron media hora, hasta que eligieron una pulsera de oro blanco, con las iniciales, HD, marcadas, era una hermosa forma de ponerlas. Caminaron unos momentos, charlaban sobre todo.

\- Asi que ahora si lo dejaste ya en el pasado,- cuestiono, la pelinegra tenia un amorío con Blaise su otro amigo, desde hacia un año, el se había casado hace un par de meses, pero al parecer ellos no había dejado de verse.

\- Si Draco, entendí que no es bueno que siga con todo esto, ya he pasado por mucho,- ademas de que la familia de ella la haya desconocido, por no aceptar casarse, por suerte ella no tenia un contrato de matrimonio.

\- Eso me alegra,- bajo la cabeza.

\- En una semana cierto,- afirmo la bruja,- no te sientas mal, el caso de tu hermana es peor, ella se casara con Snape, eso si es malo,- el rubio sonrio.

\- Solo espera cuando se entere,- la pelinegra se rio.

\- De verdad no lo sabe,- el rubio asintió,- quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que en un par de meses, sera la Sra. Snape,- ambos caminaron pensando en que seria gracioso, ver la reaccion de la bruja, hermana del rubio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La castaña iba caminando, por el sendero que conducía, a la mansión, a pesar de lo que decía su madre, odiaba usar la chimenea, ademas caminar la relajaba, estaba sudada, y tenia las botas con un poco de barro, ya que había estado practicando en la sala de entrenamiento, había pasado una semana, desde que llego a vivir con los Malfoy, aun era extraño, pensar en ella misma, como una sangre pura, pero la realidad es que ellos hacían que ella se acostumbrara de una manera pronta. Llego a la entrada mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal, sus botas tenían una hechizo para no ensuciar nada. Paso por la puerta abierta, observando en la sala, a Narcissa y una mujer rubia hermosa, la voz de la matriarca de la familia la hizo, voltearse y entrar al lugar, la mujer se puso de pie al verla, le regalo una sonrisa, mientras su madre estiraba la mano para indicar que se acercara, cuando observo su estado, la reprendió con la mirada, ella sabia que no le gustaba verla sudada, y con el uniforme de auror, pero le agradecia que no se metiera en sus decisiones.

\- Hermione, no las conoces pero ellas son Isabella,- señalo a la rubia mayor,- y ella, una joven callada,- es Astoria Greengrass,- la castaña saludo con respeto,- ella es la prometida de Draco,- la castaña asintió, pues recordaba esos momento donde la rubia le hablaba de la joven.

\- Un gusto de verdad, perdón que no las salude mejor pero vengo hecha un desastre, si me disculpan ire a ponerme presentable,- las mujeres la dejaron . marchar. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se vistio rápidamente, mientras. Se hechizo para verse limpia, se puso una túnica y bajo, cuando llego una tasa de te apareció frente a ella, las mujeres hablaban de ropa y joyas, mientras que la joven solo asentía.

\- Y dime querida de donde venias,- la castaña capto que la pregunta era para ella.

\- De mi entrenamiento, soy casi auror y bueno venia del ministerio,- la castaña observo que la joven prometida de Draco, la observo incrédula.

\- Ahora recuerdo, tu madre me dijo que estudiabas, pocas son las jóvenes de nuestro circulo que lo hacen,- dijo con desden, a lo que la castaña levanto una ceja, cuando iba a replicar, una voz se escucho a sus espaldas.

\- Eso es porque Hermione, no se conforma con ser la heredera de una fortuna, ella quiere sobresalir,- afirmo su hermano.

\- Pero eso no lo decide ella, querido.

\- Claro que no, pero estoy seguro que su futuro esposo, se sentirá orgulloso de tener a su lado a una bruja con un gran potencial, asi que seria un completo tonto, si se negara, además mi padre es persuasivo,- la castaña lo observo con agradecimiento, mientras que la Sra. Malfoy estaba feliz,- ahora si nos disculpan, mi hermana y yo saldremos a dar un paseo,- la prometida del rubio lo observo con cara de tristeza al ser ignorada de nuevo, la castaña se puso de pie, antes de salir del salón el rubio hablo,- un gusto ver Astoria, nos vemos el dia de la boda,- despues de eso ambos salieron, al jardín, estuvieron en silencio hasta que saco una caja de terciopelo, se lo entrefo a Hermione, la castaña lo abrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de felicidad, pero de tristeza igual.

\- Es hermoso gracias,- dijo mientras se ponía la hermosa pulceta,

\- Solo eso dirás,- se burlo,- cualquier mujer estaría brincando de felicidad,- ella lo observo incrédula,- lo se tu no eres tan básica.

\- Que bueno que sepas eso,- dijo observándolo,- esto es bizarro no crees,- el joven asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Tanto tiempo peleando en la escuela.

\- A lo mejor se debió, a eso que dicen, la sangre llama, y como buenos hermanos, estábamos destinados a pelear siempre,- el se rio bajo.

\- Exacto,- el silencio reino hasta que el rubio hablo,- como te has sentido en la mansión.

\- Bien es agradable,- el asintió comprendiendo que no era el momento para abrirse

\- Se que es pronto para profundizar nuestras charlas, pero espero que en el futuro, podamos conversar mas,- ella asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente comoda con el rubio.

\- Por cierto gracias por rescatarme,- dijo la bruja.

\- Y gracias por defenderme de padre,- el rubio la observo. Ambos se sintieron por primera vez felices, sintiéndose complementados, como hermanos que eran. Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que eran observados. Una figura femenina, se limpiaba las lagrimas al ver la escena, los hermanos, se defendían y sonreían, eso era gratificante, para una madre orgullosa. Esperaban que en algún momento pudieran ser una familia completa.


	5. Capítulo 5: Boda

**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentario, alertas, favoritos son geniales me halaga que la historia de mi pareja favorita sea aceptada.**

**En mi perfil hay un OS titulado Bajo las estrellas es un Sevmione, que hice un poco cursi por si desean visitarlo.**

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling.**

**Ya que si fueran mios, Severus y Hermione estarian juntos, casados y con un montos de hijos super inteligentes. ya se sueño mucho.**

Capitulo 5: Boda.

La castaña había encontrado un refugio, en una habitación en particular en la mansión, y esa era la biblioteca, ese era un lugar hermoso, lleno de conocimientos, y para su carrera era indispensable, tener varios de esos tomos, que ahora podía leer con libertad. Esa ultima semana había sido, realmente agitada, la mansión ya que con los arreglos para la boda de Draco, había mucho que hacer, incluso Narcissa, se había dado a la tarea de instruirla para evitarle incomodidades, a ella.

Aun recordaba la discusión que tuvo con la hermosa mujer rubia, entendía el punto de querer darle todo lo que no había podido en años, pero debería entender su desinterés, por cosas demasiado superficiales, en una comida todo empezó, dejando un vacio entre ellas.

_En la mansión de los rubios, se respiraba un aire de paz, ya que por un momento, los preparativos de la boda, había quedado de lado, ahora compartían una comida los cuatro._

\- _Asi que Hermione,- hablo la matriarca de la familia,- has pensado en el tema de tu fiesta,- cuestiono, la castaña la observo molesta._

\- _No se ofenda, pero ya deje claro que no quiero, esa fiesta de presentación, siento que es completamente innecesario,- respondió tajante._

\- _Pero querida, es una gran oportunidad, para presentarte en sociedad, que todos te conozcan._

\- _Ya todos me conocen._

\- _Me refiero a como una Malfoy,- dijo ilusionada._

\- _Perdone, pero creo que ya he aceptado, bastante, un matrimonio arreglado, vivir en la mansión, por imposición, además de eso pretenda que me convierta en una mujer frívola, con lo único en la cabeza, sea estar a última moda o comprando joyas costosas,- dijo fríamente._

\- _No es solo quiero darte ese día, especial que todas las jovencitas quieres,- tenían un duelo de miradas, así que para evitar un enfrentamiento, el patriarca intervino._

\- _Cissy y si hacemos la presentación oficial, en la boda de Draco, además esas presentaciones, son cuando ella fuera pequeña, además esi concentran sus energías, en organizar todo para la boda, no debemos exigir demasiado, porque se que si tu no das tu fiesta, ella accederá a planear su boda juntas, y claro la cena de compromiso,- el rubio afirmo, observando a la castaña, para darle a entender que en algo tiene que ceder, ella asintió mostrándose de acuerdo._

Lamentablemente después de ese acontecimiento, comenzaron las presiones, por parte de Narcissa Malfoy, para que ella ayudara en los preparativos, ella intentaba entrar en lo que la mujer, le pedia, pero no entendía mucho de eso, ademas que con lo ocupada que estaba por el asunto de su carrera, no podía estar mucho tiempo, en la mansión, asi que llegando el momento en que la bruja joven no quería saber nada mas de nadie, simplemente se iba a la biblioteca. Eso estaba haciendo en esos momentos, esconderse un rato, ya que dentro de unos momentos, la ceremonia daría inicio, ya había sido peinada y maquillada solo faltaba su vestido, aun era extraño para ella, pero lo toleraba, tenia puesta solo una bata de color verde, con sus iniciales bordadas, era increíble que Hermione no fuera su verdadero hombre, por lo que sabia, ese era Hiliana, pero los Malfoy accedieron a decirle por el nombre que sus padres muggles, le había dado. A pesar del tiempo no olvidaba a sus padres, ellos que la cuidaron siempre, había un nudo en su pecho cuando los recordaba, lo único que la había feliz, era saber que aun muertos estaban juntos. Camino sosteniendo un libro de hechizos antiguos, sintiéndose encantada con lo que leia, hasta que un ruido provoco su atención hacia la puerta, por ella el Sr. Malfoy entraba con su habitual, andar elegante, sostenía en una mano su bastón, mientras que en la otra mano, traia algunos pergaminos, se veía molesto, asi que ella no quería molestar hasta que el hombre pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, la observo y frunció el seño.

\- Se que no te incomoda a ti,- dijo sin mirarla, mientras dejaba, lo que traia en la mano, sobre el escritorio y se quitaba su capa,- pero piensa que no me gustaría que algún hombre te viera en bata, hoy es dia de fiesta y los amigos de tu hermano andan rondando la mansión, no deseo que te falten al respeto,- se acerco a la joven poniendo su capa, sobre su cuerpo delicadamente, a la castaña la invadió, un aroma de tabaco.

\- Disculpe no sabia que le molestara,- dijo con timidez, por alguna razón, el le imponía demasiado.

\- No te angusties, solo que hoy hay muchas personas rondando el lugar, no quiero que te encuentres con alguien desagradable,- afirmo el rubio, ella asintió.

\- Bueno gracias por la capa, creo que ya me retiro a mi habitación,- antes de que la castaña avanzara, el rubio hablo.

\- Se que no fue fácil, iniciar esta relación, sobre todo por el pasado, se que eres inteligente y comprendes muchas cosas, que la mayoría no. Solo quiero recalcar lo orgulloso que es para mi ser tu padre, no se como fue tu vida con tu familia adoptiva, pero se que te educaron correctamente, de verdad espero que podamos relacionarnos correctamente,- la castaña asintió.

\- Gracias por entender, que no puede haber una inmediata relación entre nosotros, pero de verdad me siento cómoda en la mansión,- dijo sinceramente,- solo quiero saber quién es mi prometido.

\- Aun no te lo dire, solo te aseguro que es una persona leal, digna de mi confianza,- ella asintió, como bien decían el no era capaz de mandarla con alguien malo, o eso esperaba.

\- De todas formas espero que pronto arreglemos ese asuntio.

\- Por supuesto, me alegra ver que tienes carácter, pero lo sabes equilibrar con respeto, llegaras lejos,- afirmo,- en ese estante,- señalo un librero con una cantidad enorme de textos,- hay muchos de maldiciones, si lo deseas revisar te ayudaran mucho, en tu desempeño espero te sirva el dato.

\- Gracias los leere mañana porque imagino que soy buscada por toda la mansión,- el rubio asintió.

\- No la hagas enojar, porque cuando se trata de estos eventos, y mas tratándose de la boda de Draco, se pondrá como una fiera,- la castaña asintió acercándose a la puerta, antes de salir el rubio agrego,- pero cuando lo desees te presto mi escondite,- la castaña sonrio para salir del lugar. El patriarca de la familia Malfoy, estaba desconcertado, ya que de verdad deseaba establecer una relación con su hija, el siempre fue duro con Draco, porque en ese tiempo tenia otras ideas en la cabeza, así que había decidido hacer a su hijo, un sirviente leal de el señor oscuro, el sabia y en parte agradecía no haber tenido a Hiliana con ellos, ya que lo más probable es que a pesar de creer que, las mujeres debía ser protegidas, le hubiera dado en bandeja de plata al su señor a su pequeña, si era un mal hombre el lo sabía, pero ahora quería ser diferente, tal vez con Draco no había forma de remediar ciertas cosas, pero con ella esperaba que si al final era su princesa, y el tenia una gran debilidad por las mujeres, y aun mas siendo su hija.

En otra parte de la mansión, un joven rubio se alistaba para la ceremonia, no quería casarse, pero esa era su obligación, ahora estaba a poco tiempo de ese momento, tenia que prepararse para esa noche, a pesar de haber tenido a chicas en ese tiempo, era diferente con Astoria, no soportaba estar mas de 5 minutos con ella como lograría, estar una noche entera, o peor una vida a lado de una mujer que no amaba, simplemente le era indiferente, estaba terminando de poner se u corbata, hasta que la puerta anuncio una visita, por ella emergió una joven de cabellos, castaños con rulos perfectos, en un vestido color verde hasta el piso, sencilla pero hermosa, en esos momentos se preguntaba cómo se vería de rubia, siendo ese su verdadera identidad, que dentro de poco tendría, ella le regalo una sonrisa, entro observando a su hermano, a pesar del poco tiempo, con el rubio la castaña sentía una conexión, era por el hecho de ser gemelos suponía la bruja, llego a su lado y lo abrazo, el devolvió el gesto, esos dias el había estado angustiado, se le notaba, asi que ella quería reconfortarlo.

\- Todo estará bien,- le dijo la castaña.

\- Lo se solo que es complicado, llegar a un momento, al cual te han estado preparando desde siempre, es extraño.

\- Solo disfruta del dia, es precioso y bueno tu boda debe ser un día feliz,- el rubio la miro incrédulo.

\- Lo dice la persona, que está molesta desde que se entero de su contrato de matrimonio,- la castaña rodo los ojos.

\- Nunca dije que predicaba con el ejemplo,- el rubio sonrió,- pero enserio porque siempre eres serio y distante con Astoria, no creo que sea mala persona al contrario, me atrevería a decir que entre ella y su espantosa hermana, contando claro a su madre, es la mejor de esa familia,- el rubio la observo,- que he estado junto a ellas, una semana tan larga que deseo no se vuelva a repetir, asi que mi intuición dice que ella es buena,- el rubio estaba serio, mientras la castaña le acomodaba su corbata.

\- Lo se crees que no, ella es buena, pero no me interesa, es hermosa pero no encuentro mayor atractivo, mas que eso, asi que no me interesa,- el rubio explico.

\- Y no te has puesto a pensar, que es por su educación, dime,- hizo una mueca,- si fuera diferente, mas sonriente o mas simplemente mas seductora cambiarias de parecer, que no te percatas que su educación la hizo de esa forma, probablemente si yo hubiera vivido con ustedes, seria igual,- afirmo con certeza.

\- Pero ella.

\- Que,- estaba molesta,- es tímida claro, si notaras como la observas, cualquier se intimidaría, además está el hecho que si quiera la llevaras de luna de miel, porque y no digas que te quedaras para conocerme, porque ya sabes como soy y no me iré así que cuando regreses estaré acá para anunciar mi compromiso, así que no te quejes.

\- Ya comprendo, me ire de luna de miel solo si tu accedes a algo,- ella asintió sin ganas,- hablaras con Madre, ella de verdad desea que sean unidas, se ha esperado conocela, no es mala si presiona cuando desea que las cosas se han bien, pero ella sufrió mucho por tu ausencia, y desea en estos momentos, darte todo lo que no te dio por 20 años,- la castaña asintió.

\- Comprendo, lo hare,- ambos se dieron la mano y avanzaron a la salida, caminaron a las escaleras, al final había una enorme cantidad de reporteros, ese dia era oficial anunciar, la presencia de Hermione como miembro de la familia, Malfoy. Ella estaba nerviosa solo sintió como su hermano le daba animos apretando su mano, pero no solo eso la ponía de nervios, era el hecho de que estaría sola, durante la fiesta enfrentándose, a todos. Bajo las escaleras, enfrentando las preguntas, ella solo escuchaba, de su odio por su familia, que su apariencia no demostraba ser una Malfoy, preguntas hirientes que molestaban a la castaña, llego un momento en que sintió que todo eso la ahogaba, asi que se sostuvo del barandal, mas cercano intento caminar pero un reportero apareció frente a ella, tomando una foto haciendo imposible su visión, puso una mano frente a su rostro hasta que una sombra cubrió con su cuerpo a la joven, ella puso su mano en la espalda de su salvador, mientras se permitia abrir sus enormes ojos, al ver al hombre frente a ella, se sorprendió que no fuera ni su padre o hermano, cuando las voces ya no se escuchaban, el hombre giro su cuerpo ara observarla, estaba serio, una mirada impasible, con el cabello negro que normalmente enmarcaban su rostro, ahora estaban amarrados, el hombre vestido en su totalidad de negro, camino hacia el frente, para extender una mano a la joven, ella la acepto para terminar su trayecto de las escaleras.

\- Se encuentra bien,- siseo la voz profunda e irreconocible para la castaña, ese hombre que aterrorizo su vida estudiantil, pero al mismo tiempo admiraba por sus conocimientos, se veía como lo recordaba con arrugas pero igualmente guapo, la castaña casi mantiene la boca abierta, frete a ella estaba.

\- Profesor Snape,- respondió, no podía apartar su mirada de el,- si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme,- el hombre beso su mano en señal de saludo, para despues soltarla.

\- No fue nada, Señorita Malfoy,- dijo en voz baja, para después girar sobre sus talones y salir por las puertas que daban al jardín, la castaña estaba asombrada, por el hombre que hace unos momentos estaba frente a ella, simplemente imponente.

\- Hermione es hora de la ceremonia,- el Sr, Malfoy estaba frente a ella, tomo su brazo y avanzo solo para observar como su hermano caminaba con la rubia frente a ellos, todos los observaban lo cual intimidaba a la castaña, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, cuando llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia ella estaba a lado de los Señores Malfoy, mientras que justamente frente a ella estaba Theo el le caia bien, asi que le sonrio para observar la ceremonia. Claramente fue hermosa y elegante, el vestido de Astoria, era fabuloso, a ella no le gustaba nada de esa forma asi que tenia que hablar para obtener lo que deseaba. La mirada de Astoria era de una mujer enamorada, ella agradecía que por lo menos el tuviera a su lado a una mujer que lo amara, mientras que el no se veía feliz, una cara de lo mas dura mostraba el rubio. La castaña se sintió mal, solo esperaba que el tiempo que ella estaría en la mansión, pudiera hacer su vida mas relajada. Cuando el beso fue dado por parte de los novios, el rubio la tomo de la mano para salir de la ceremonia, mientras ella era escoltada por el castaña que tenia una enorme sonrisa, una vez en la mesa de honor, la castaña observo que el profesor Snape, estaba junto a Lucius, mientras que ella estaba junto a Theo.

\- Dime Hermione que te parece la fiesta, esperas algo igual para tu boda,- ella lo miro incrédula,- para nadie es un secreto que estas comprometida, la mayoría lo esta asi que.

\- Y tu lo estas,- el castaña negó.

\- Digamos que mi padre nunca se preocupo por eso,- la castaña asintió,- entonces te gustaría algo igual,- ella negó.

\- En realidad amaría algo sencillo pero se que es prácticamente imposible, asi que ya veremos,- el silencio reino un momento,- porque el profesor Snape, vino.

\- El es el padrino de Draco, asi que por obligación debe venir,- ella asintió.

El resto de la fiesta paso charlando con el joven Slytherin, mientras cada tanto observaba la mirada y posturas rigidas del profesor de pociones.


	6. Capítulo 6: Revelación

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Aunque Severus es mio, solo se lo presto a Hermione.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia, intento hacer lo major que puedo. Gracias a sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos son geniales, amo a esta pareja y deseo dar lo mejor para el fic.**

**Subire otro capitulo como recompensa a su espera.**

Capitulo 6: Revelacion.

Una mujer rubia estaba dentro de una habitación infantil, dentro estaban dos cunas, mientras que el cuarto entero estaba pintado de blanco, con tapiz de nubes, era hermoso, a lo lejos unas montañas verdes estaban pintadas, mientras que las cunas de color blanco estaban perfectamente juntas, una silla estaba en medio de ellas, la mujer rubia admiraba todo con un gran amor, los recuerdos de sus bebes, ella después de todo nunca se quiso deshacer de lo que alguna vez deseo fuera para ellos, lamentablemente nunca pudo tener entre sus brazos a su pequeña más que una sola vez, eso le dolía pero fue inevitable.

Ahora que tenia a su bebe de regreso, convertida en una hermosa mujer, sentía un nudo en el estomago esperaba que la aceptara, ella misma presiono ciertas situaciones en ocasiones, sabiendo el error que cometía, pero era imposible evitarlo cuando lo único que deseaba era darle todo, lo que no tuvo en años, tomo un pequeño muñeco que aunque nadie lo creyera, Lucius lo compro, el siempre había querido a una pequeña, ahora que la tenían de regreso quería que fuera feliz, se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras gruesas lagrimas, resbalaban por su rostro, esos momento cuando recordaba el pasado hacían que su corazón se sintiera vacio.

La castaña caminaba por el pasillo que según Lucius le había indicado, buscaba la puerta escondida, donde Narcissa debía encontrarse. Suspiro mientras encontró una puerta donde dos serpientes se encontraban, toco con cautela pero nadie respondió, asi que giro el pomo de la puerta, cuando ingreso, su corazón se congelo al ver la habitación, las cunas era un lugar hermoso, pero tenia un deje de amargura papable, cuando bajo la vista observo a la mujer que le dio la vida, acurrucada, se veía increíblemente débil, llorando amargamente, el corazón de Hermione simplemente se apretó, en su corazón se retorció y mientras en su garganta se sentía un nudo, la castaña olvido el coraje, o mas berrinche que tenia se acerco a la mujer y al abrazo por la espalda, ella pareció reaccionar y cuando observo que su hija estaba con ella, la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que la heroína de guerra sintió el recuerdo de un sueño donde una mujer rubia lloraba. Los minutos pasaron dejando a ambas mujeres llorando, la castaña no se explicaba en que momento, comenzó a llorar de esa forma, solo se recargo sobre el hombro de la mujer junto a ella, hasta que los espasmos cesaron, por parte de ambas, se observaron mientras se sentaban en el suelo, la castaña observo el pequeño, animal de peluche que tenia entre las manos la rubia y sonrio.

\- Estas bien Hermione,- dijo la rubia, mientras rosaba con sus delicados dedos, el rostro de la joven.

\- Si y usted,- cuestiono.

\- Nada importante, aquí la única que interesa eres tu,- le sonrio de manera calida.

\- Claro que importa, de verdad deseo ayudar pero si no me dice que tiene, no podre saber,- la castaña le dijo a la rubia.

\- Solo,- dijo cerrando los ojos,- deseo que podamos llevarnos bien,- la castaña asintió.

\- Lo se y también ha sido mi culpa el que no podamos ser mas unidas, de verdad no ha sido mi intensión, es solo que el cambio fue brusco y necesito adaptarme,- afirmo.

\- Comprendo también fui obstinada y bueno espero podamos hacer las cosas bien,- dijo la rubia.

\- Yo también,- ambas se sonrieron, ellas sentían una conexión especial, era lógico, madre e hija eran unidas.

\- Si vamos a comenzar desde cero, seria bueno charlar, ya sabes madre e hija,- la castaña sonrio.

\- Claro pregúnteme lo que desee,- afirmo.

\- Como fue tu infancia,- cuestiono la rubia.

\- Muy buena debo decir, que quien sea me haya dejado fuera de la casa de los que fueron mis padres, acerto siempre fueron compresivos, amistosos conmigo. Me consentían y bueno me dieron todo lo que pudieron.

\- Me alegro mi niña, que hayas tenido una vida increíble, con ellos de verdad siento mucho no haer estado a tu lado, pero,- la castaña la abrazo.

\- No se preocupe,- le dijo al oído,- eso ya paso, fue hace mucho tiempo, entiendo sus razones y de verdad no los culpo, se que lo hicieron por mi bien eso es todo jamás desearon abandonarme,- afirmo la castaña.

\- Pero debimos luchar, encontrarte antes,- se justificaba la rubia.

\- No se podía y lo sabe, el hechizo sobre mi era sumamente poderoso solo la edad o aceptar mi compromiso lo romperán, ya ve aunque llame hogar a la mansión solo hizo funcionar mejor mi magia, pero no he cambiado de apariencia,- la rubia asintió,- asi que no se sienta mal, de verdad no los culpo.

\- Gracias de verdad eres alguien con un gran corazón,- ambas se abrazaron. Ambas salieron de la recamara para caminar por los pasillos iba a la sala de estar, para tomar te, la rubia iba riendo por las ocurrencias de su hija, era alguien graciosa y amable.

\- Es cierto después de eso, Ron me dejo de hablar por días, solo porque según el fraternizaba con el enemigo, cuando el en un principio quería su autógrafo,- la castaña le relataba la historia, de cuando fue novia de Viktor Krum.

\- De verdad fuiste novia de ese joven,- cuestiono la rubia.

\- Si solo fue ese año, después solo nos mandamos lechuzas, hasta antes de la guerra, después perdimos contacto,- relato la castaña a la mujer rubia.

\- Entiendo se ve que es un gran joven, lastima que no te puedas casar con el,- dijo la rubia.

\- Es lamentable no poder elegir, solo espero que bueno, al menos pueda ser amiga de el,- la castaña tenia curiosidad de saber quien era su prometido, en ocasiones parecía aceptarlo aunque por dentro prefería morir antes de casarse por obligación.

\- Ya veraz que todo sera bueno,- afirmo la rubia,- todas pasamos por eso, la confusión rabia, es aun peor para ti, porque no tuviste suficiente tiempo para preparte a la idea, a diferencia de mi o Astoria, pero se que lo lograras, eres una chica inteligente.

\- Eso espero Madre,- dijo la castaña sin pensar, en realidad era algo que hace mucho planeaba decir, lo sentía de verdad, amaba a sus padres siempre lo haría, pero debía aceptar que con la mujer rubia, había cierto cariño que hacia llamarla de esa forma, cuando regreso para observar a la rubia, ella lloraba, la castaña la observo y limpio sus lagrimas,- no quiero que llore de verdad,- la rubia asintió y la abrazo.

\- Ahora hija mia no tengo porque llorar me has hecho muy feliz,- dijo abrazándola y ahora sabia que la cuna del cuarto no volvería a estar vacia porque había recuperado a su bebe.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, en el ministerio de magia, una joven de cabello negro y mirada verde, caminaba ya que tenia una cita con el jefe de departamento de aurores, tenia que darle un informe, de la misión que fue a realizar a Italia, cosa que ayudo a darse cuenta que lo suyo con Zabinni se había terminado, ahora estaba soltera, pero ella no podía estarlo mucho tiempo, quería diversión solo esperaba que en un momento encontrara un suplente.

A pesar de los que muchos creyeron, ella no era la misma chica de la escuela, había algo que jamás se iria de ella, y eso era su actitud sarcástica, ademas de su buen gusto en hombres. Llego a la oficina de aurores, era sumamente temprano o eso suponía la joven, ya que los escritorios estaba vacios, camino hasta la puerta que decía A. Moddy, se acerco y toco la puerta, escucho un pase mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta observo a un hombre del otro lado del escritorio.

\- Que quiere,- dijo con brusquedad el hombre al cual un ojo giraba.

\- Soy Pansy Parkinson, vengo a dejarle los documentos de la misión, de Italia además los papeles de mi traslado,- explico extendiendo algunos pergaminos. El hombre leyó los papeles con mucha rapidez, mientras la joven observaba su alrededor, el tipo tenia sortilegios por todos lados, de verdad que era paranoico, la pelinegra estaba distraída que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió solo hasta la voz, de alguien que no conocía o eso suponía sono dentro del despacho.

\- Buenos dias,- dijo un hombre de mirada verde y cabello azabache,- si estas ocupado vuelvo mas tarde,- afirmo cuando vio a Pansy de pie, ignorándola cosa que le molesto a la joven ya que nadie la ignoraba.

\- No Harry, pasa que necesito pedirte algo,- dijo señalando los documentos,- ella,- señalo a la joven,- es Parkinson una auror de traslado desde Italia, trabajaras con ella, a partir de ahora, enséñale como funciona el lugar,- ordeno el auror.

\- Perdón pero no tengo tiempo de estar cuidando a nadie,- la pelinegra lo observo con odio.

\- Trabajan junto se acabo.

\- Pero Ron.

\- Le asignare a alguien mas,- el azabache asintió, no quería convivir con ella, la recordaba y no deseaba pasar tiempo a su lado.

\- Esta bien,- giro hacia la joven,- podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarme,- pregunto abriendo la puerta para ayudarla a pasar, ella molesta camino al frente del joven meneando su cadera, solo para provocarlo, llegaron a un escritorio el joven se lo señalo a la joven.

\- Este sera mi lugar,- cuestiono molesta.

\- Si aquí ganamos nuestros puestos con trabajo, no a base de contactos o apellidos,- le aseguro,- asi que lee todo esto,- le dio unos pergaminos,- y mas tarde hablamos,- se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. La pelinegra estaba que se caia de coraje, ese imbécil no le hablaría de esa forma, ademas no dejaría que insinuara, que los frutos de su trabajo, eran a base de dinero, si Potter quería jugar, se enfrentaría a una gran jugadora.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En las calles del callejón diagon la castaña caminaba del brazo de un joven castaño, había salido de compras, ya que esa noche había una cena de gala donde le anunciarían por fin conocería a su prometido. Habian pasado dos semanas, ese dia su hermano regresaba de su luna de miel, mientras que ella había mejorado su relación con su madre, era raro llamarla de esa forma, pero debía aceptar que no solo ella, también su padre la trataban de maravilla, asi que estaba feliz. El joven la guio por un rico helado, mientras el se sentaba frente a ella, solto un suspiro.

\- Ahora porque el suspiro,- cuestiono el joven sonriendo.

\- Es que si tu fueras mi prometido todo seria mas sencillo,- afirmo la joven,- te he tratado y eres realmente agradable,- dijo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias por el voto Hermione,- afirmo.

\- Theo de verdad no me estas engañando y tu eres mi prometido,- dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- Lamentablemente tu padre nunca confió en el mio, para comprometer a su hija, asi que lamentablemente no soy yo,- el joven deslizo su mano por la mesa, para tomar la suya,- no te angusties de verdad, el no es tan malo, solo te costara trabajo, aceptarlo,- hablo con calma.

\- Tu,- dijo Hermione,- sabes quien es el,- el joven asintió,- supongo que no me podrás decir nada,- el castaño asintió,- de todas formas esta noche me enterare,- ambos guardaron silencio,- y dime tu estas comprometido con alguien,- cuestiono la joven.

\- No, a mi padre nunca le importo el con quien me casara, aunque claro cuando se entero de ti, creyo que podía convencer a tu padre de darme tu mano,- el joven sonrio,- pero claro que tu padre se negó, ademas de ya estar comprometida, jamás permitiría que te acercaras a ese sujeto.

\- De verdad tan malo es,- la castaña cuestiono.

\- Solo es un viejo, arisco que se no quiero vivir en sociedad, pero es inofensivo,- afirmo. Ambos se quedaron conversando un rato, hasta que la castaña reconoció una melena rubia, comprando un helado, la castaña se puso de pie, para abrazarla, el joven observo la escena intrigado, solo observo como sonreían y por alguna razón la bella rubia lo intrigo, ambas damas se acercaron, mientras el joven ayudaba a que se sentaran.

\- Theo te presento a Luna Lovegood el es Theodore Nott,- el joven beso el dorso de la mano de la rubia.

\- Mucho gusto bella dama,- dijo el castaña.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- Y dime Luna de donde vines, te perdi el rastro a principios de año, desde que saliste de Hogwarts,- afirmo la castaña.

\- De verdad que tu no fuiste el año siguiente, fue una suerte, porque en el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor hubo un ataque de nargles, por eso Ginny estaba tan rara,- la castaña rio, la inocencia de Luna era increíble.

\- Entiendo,- el castaño solo observaba a la joven se veía adorable.

\- Apenas llegue, estuve de viaje recolestando, alguna hierbas con ayuda de Neville, para mis especialidad, de medimaga en venenos,- afirmo la bruja.

\- Me alegro de verdad y trabajas en San Mungo.

\- Si por supuesto, de hecho he visto a tu hermano, es un buen medimago, aunque claro el no me saluda porque no me conoce, además solo fue una vez cuando me contrataron,- la castaña asintió,- de verdad felicidades por tu nueva familia,- la castaña asintió. La charla continuo hasta que la castaña se puso de pie.

\- Por Merlin es tardísimo, tengo que llegar a la mansión,- Theo se puso de pie,- no te preocupes me voy sola,- abrazo a sus amigos mientras se marchaba a toda prisa. En la mesa el castaño y la rubia se observaban hasta que ella se puso de pie.

\- Fue un gusto saludarte,- dijo la rubia,- lamentablemente me tengo que ir,- el ex Slytherin, no supo que mas decir solo se despidió mientras observaba, como la mujer mas interesante que había conocido se marchaba.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En la mansión, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, pero había incertidumbre ya que esa noche, se haría oficial el compromiso, de la heredera Malfoy. La joven bajaba las escaleras, mientras en la planta baja, la esperaba su familia, ya que su hermano había llegado esa misma noche con su esposa, cuando los observo a todos, su corazón brinco de gusto, ya que estaba feliz, por tener una gran familia, solo que alguien vestido de negro desentonaba en el cuadro, no comprendía porque su ex profesor de pociones estaba en la mansión, seguramente era porque al ser padrino de Draco, había ido a darle la bienvenida.

Por su parte el pocionista, estaba intrigado por lo que había pasado esa noche, sabia que la reaccion de la joven seria de molestia, y claro como no cuando esa noche se enteraría que se casaria con un hombre 20 años mayor que ella. el solo la observaba bajar las escaleras, debía admitir que había cambiado mucho, una joven con piernas largas, bella pero solo eso, era como todas las mujeres, se veía algo por fuera mientras que su interior estaba hecho de mentiras, por eso es que se negaba a casarse, pero no había marcha atrás, aunque claro si se negaba, se libraría de tener a una mocosa bajo su mismo techo.

La castaña llego al final de las escaleras mientras su padre le tomaba la mano y la llevaba a una enorme mesa, la sento junto a su madre, mientras que en frente se acomodaba su hermano, esposa y para un poco de incomodidad el profesor Snape, la castaña comenzó a comer mientras el silencio reino el lugar. Pasaron los platos completos, hasta que al terminar, su madre los invito al salón para disfrutar de una bebida, la castaña se quedo sentada junto a Astoria, tratando de charlar con ella pero sabía que era un poco tímida, así que no intento mucho al notar que ella no hablaría. La castaña se preguntaba porque no aparecia el dichoso mago, cuando decidio preguntarlo abiertamente.

\- Padre,- el rubio volteo a verla, ya que estaba charlando con el pocionista y su hijo,- donde esta mi prometido, o acaso se habrá arrepentido,- afirmo la castaña. Ella no noto la mueca de disgusto por parte del pocionista y la dura mirada que su padre le dirigió.

\- No te angusties que ya habrá tiempo,- hablo el rubio.

\- Pero ya me harte de la espera, de verdad si es inevitable, que lo conozco que sea rápido, ya acepte casarme con el asi que mas da conocerlo, o en verdad es un cobarde al no venir a la mansión,- el rubio menor solo observo los musculos de su padrino tensarse sabia lo que venia.

\- Yo que la consideraba inteligente,- hablo el pocionista,- señorita Malfoy, veo que convivir con tanto león, ha nublado, su vista,- dijo enojado.

\- Perdon,- trato de razonar la castaña.

\- Que no se da cuenta que soy el único hombre extra en esta habitación,- afirmo mientras se acercaba a la joven, el rubio intento detenerlo, pero el pelinegro lo ignoro,- haber descubra quien es el desafortunado de tener que soportarla.

\- Pero no es posible que usted sea mi prometido,- la castaña vio con ojos temerosos, a su padre y hermano, pero solo vio como el ultimo asentía,- pero que demonios, que pensaban al comprometerme con el,- decía la castaña enfada,- es 20 años mayor.

\- Que deducción mas acertada,- se burlo el pocionista.

\- Pero como paso,- cuestiono.

\- Fácil su padre me pidió el favor, y lo hice,- respondió con enojo contenido.

\- Padre Madre,- los observo.

\- Mi niña,- hablo Narcissa,- es cierto, Severus es tu prometido, en ese momento fue necesario,- la castaña la miro con enojo.

\- Necesario comprometerme con el, no tiene sentido,- dijo enojada,- no lo acepto,- afirmo.

\- Pues créame que tampoco a mi me complace la idea de tener que lidiar contigo, asi que solo tiene dos opciones, nos libra a ambos de esto renuniando a su magia o se casa conmigo, creame que prefiero la primera opción, ya que la idea de convivir con usted me es igualmente desagradable,- dijo con burla, la castaña se preparaba para responder cuando una voz se escucho.

\- Basta los dos,- dijo la rubia,- Severus no debes ser grosero y Hermione ya habíamos hablado de esto.

\- Si madre pero deduje que seria el hijo de uno de los herederos, no el amigo de mi padre.- la castaña se dio vuelta, para salir al jardín azotando la puerta, estaba realmente molesta. Esperaba que fuera un sueño, pero sabia que esa era su realidad.


	7. Capítulo 7: Desastre

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 7: Desastre.

Días habían pasado, desde que se rebeló el nombre del prometido de la castaña, ella se había sumido en su momento de no querer ver a nadie, no le hablaba a sus padres, ni a su hermano, no comía con ellos, solo le pedía su alimento a los elfos, ellos con gusto la atendían, la castaña no quería salir, sabia que se comportaba como una mocosa, pero de verdad le había molestado, la forma en que fue informada, de que el era su prometido, pero porque tanto enojo, su sabia que ese era su destino o a caso era por el hecho de que fuera el, no lo negaba a su manera era atractivo, pero era Snape, el hombre que simplemente le intrigaba, solo que el imaginarse casada con el simplemente era demasiado.

Quería hablar con alguien, deseaba ser entendida pero nadie estaba disponible, en el departamento de aurores, sus amigos estaba en misiones, mientras que Tonks igual había salido, mientras que con Remus ya sabía lo que diría, en realidad podía acudir con Molly pero no era posible, terrible era la sensación de sentirse sola. Asi que al estar molesta con su Madre, lo cual sabía que estaba mal, decidio ir a la habitación de su hermano, el era el único que la entendería, llego a donde estaban grabadas sus iniciales, mientras tocaba con delicadeza, la puerta. Una voz se escucho al otro lado indicando que podía pasar, cuando ingreso la decoración había cambiado desde que a recordaba, ahora había mucho blanco, pero con bastante elegancia intuía que Astoria era la causante del cambio en la habitación, suspiro había sido pocas las veces en que ellas había hablado, siempre estaba su madre o hermana con ella, asi que cuando la observo sentada en el sofá con un libro en las manos, la bruja esposa de su hermano, lo bajo como con miedo. La castaña entro con paso decidido, para ver a la joven. Su actitud le causaba extrañeza, ya que a pesar de que la misma leona fuera introvertida en ocasiones, no era sumisa como la bruja frente a ella.

\- Hola,- saludo la castaña,- se encuentra Draco,- cuestiono.

\- No regresa dentro de un rato,- respondió sin verla directamente a los ojos. La castaña se volteo, pero antes de salir no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

\- Cuando te enteraste que mi hermano, era tu prometido como reaccionaste,- la mirada de la bruja frente a ella, demostraba timidez.

\- No podía decir nada solo lo acepte,- respondió.

\- Pero que sentiste,- la castaña presiono, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Nada solo era un nombre ya sabia que me casaria, asi que la identidad de la persona no importaba,- respondió.

\- Nunca deseaste que ese no fuera tu destino,- la heredera Malfoy cuestionaba.

\- Cuando creces sabiendo tu destino es mas fácil aceptarlo,- la forma en que lo dijo, demostraba una gran madurez, eso avergonzó a la castaña.

\- Se que actuo como una mocosa, por encerrarme pero,- la bruja frente a ella, detuvo el relato de la leona.

\- Al contrario es comprensible, tu no te enteraste de tu compromiso, hasta hace poco, tu tenia tu vida hecha y esa noticia, de alguna forma derrumbo lo que tu ya tenias planeado,- la castaña asintió.

\- En realidad el matrimonio nunca estuvo planeado en mi vida,- confeso la joven de cabellos castaños,- acepte el hecho de ser una Malfoy, hasta que debería casarme. Pero el un hombre que no conozco,- afirmo con desgana la bruja.

\- Pero que prefieres un desconocido, o al menos una persona que es un hombre maduro,- la castaña la observo,- al menos lo conoces.

\- Pero es Snape.

\- Un héroe que ayudo a la causa de tu bando no es cierto,- la castaña asintió, sorprendida de las palabras de Astoria,- ademas es preferible un hombre a un niño inmaduro,- por primera vez la castaña tomo en cuenta esa perspectiva, un hombre en lugar de un niño, era mejor pero aun asi había algo que la molestaba mucho, no sabia si solo era el hecho de que fuera Snape, o había algo mas.

\- En eso tienes razón, solo que en verdad me molesto el modo en que lo dijo,- aseguro.

\- Es verdad en eso no se porto tan maduro.

\- Yo tampoco me he portado bien estos dias, no debi enojarme con todos,- afirmo la heroína de guerra.

\- Es verdad pero comprensible, tu no creciste con las ideas que yo si, asi que es complicado aceptarlo, lo cual es aceptable, solo seria bueno que aprendiera a controlar ese aspecto, para no hacer enojar a tu futuro marido,- la castaña sintió un escalofrió al escuchar eso,- ya que en ocasiones ellos se molestan mucho y puede ser peligroso,- la castaña se alarmo.

\- Acaso Draco te ha lastimado,- cuestiono preocupada, la bruja frente a ella negó.

\- No te preocupes, para que se enoje conmigo, tendrá que hablarme y pues ni eso hace, simplemente llega se duerme se levanta antes que yo y se va,- dijo con tristeza marcada en sus bellos ojos.

\- Tu lo amas de verdad,- afirmo la señorita Malfoy.

\- No lo se solo se que quiero que si quiera me mire, me ignora totalmente eo me hace sentir invisible, a mi me enseñaron a ser todo lo que se espera de una esposa, callada sumisa atenta a todo lo que el necesita,- afirmo.

\- Pero tu que deseas, leer aprender, no se Astoria, tu igual debes decir lo que opinas no concederle todo, el es un niño que siempre obtiene lo que desea, si tu se lo das todo, el jamás sentirá algo mas por ti, el quiere aventura y tu no se la das.

\- Pero eso es impropio de una señorita,- afirmo con angustia marcada en sus orbes.

\- Pero tu ya no eres una señorita,- afimo la joven de chocolate mirada.

\- Aun asi,- intento decir.

\- Nada es tu esposo y debe comenzar a notar, que estas viva, debes hacer que te desee, no se como le haremos aun, pero planeare algo bueno, y no acepto un no por respuesta,- ambas jóvenes se quedaron charlando de cualquier cosa, necesitaba conocerse, en ese tiempo la castaña comprendió tantas cosas que ella no sabia, la educación que hubiera tenido si sus padres la criaran seria tan diferente, asi que ahora entendía a su madre.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la mansión de la familia Malfoy, tres adultos charlaban acerca del desastre de la velada de días pasados, la rubia estaba sumamente molesta, por lo que paso con su hija y Severus, ella estaba callada solo escuchando la charla que mantenía el pocionista, con su marido.

\- Solo es un capricho,- afirmaba el pocionista,- no dejara su varita, solo por no casarse conmigo.

\- No ha salido en días, no nos habla, esto definitivamente es grave,- decía el rubio.

\- Solo es una mocosa comportándose, mal,- seguía la burla del hombre vestido de negro.

\- No lo creo ella es muy madura para tener tales conductas,- afirmaba el patriarca Malfoy.

\- Solo es una niña,- sentencio el pocionista.

\- Ya basta Severus, no permitiré que trates de esa forma a mi hija, ella es una jovencita, ella se entero de su matrimonio de una forma precipitada, ademas de tener que casarse con alguien, mayor prácticamente un desconocido, es suficiente para que este desconcertada, ademas de la manera en que tu se lo dijiste no fue la mejor,- afirmo la rubio.

\- Que querías entonces, de una u otra forma reaccionaria de esta forma, ademas yo no tengo que lidiar con los berrinches de una niña,- estaba verdaderamente molesto el pocionista.

\- Ya basta Severus, no permitiré tales insultos en mi casa, tu aceptaste hacernos el favor, de comprometerte con Hermione, ahora no me vengas con esto, nadie te obligo no me mal entiendas te lo agradezco, pero no deseo que trates de malas maneras a mi hija,- afirmo la rubia.

\- Esta bien, solo se consiente que no consentiré berrinches si no me habla o desea verme hasta el dia de nuestra boda, no la buscare. Asi que no quiero que me lo vuelvas a pedir,- le dijo a la rubia, ya que unos momentos antes, le había dicho que intentara arreglar todo el asunto con Hermione.

\- Eso lo entendemos,- intervino Lucius,- solo se as tolerante,- exigió el rubio.

\- Solo si ella se comporta,- afirmo el pocionista mientras el silencio reino, el lugar. De pronto la puerta sea abrió dejando ver una cabellera castaña, entrando al lugar, cuando la joven Malfoy entro a la biblioteca observo a todos, juntos en ese momento poco le importo que estuviera el pocionista, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas cosa que alarma a su madre, quien al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hija, se acerco de inmediato a su lado para abrazarla, los hombres dentro de la habitación, se asombraron del estado en el cual se encontraba la bruja, ella no hablaba, hasta que detrás de ella apareció Astoria, mientras en un sofá, la castaña se sentaba con su madre.

\- Señores Malfoy, Señor Snape,- saludo con cortesía.

\- Que la ocurre a Hermione,- cuestiono el rubio irritado por no saber que hacer.

\- Recibió una carta y ella solo corrió hasta aca, no me dijo nada,- la rubia busco entre las manos de su hija, hasta hallar un pergamino, cuando la rubia lo termino de leer, se lo entrego a su marido, el rubio la leyó y dejo caer el papel en el escritorio.

\- Es Potter tuvo un accidente y esta en San Mungo al parecer es grave,- dijo de manera monótona, se acerco a su hija, arrodillándose para limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras el pocionista miraba la escena desconcertado, esa chiquilla de verdad había cambiado mucho a su amigo, eso lo podía notar perfectamente, ya que había mucho tiempo eran amigos, jamás lo había visto tan débil,- hija vamos a ir a ver a tu amigo, lo ayudaremos si es lo que deseas, solo tienes que calmarte para poder viajar, de lo contrario no podemos salir,- la castaña asintió mientras trataba de calmar los malestares en su pecho. Momentos despues se pusieron de pie mientras iban a la chimenea para aparecerse en San Mungo. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Lucius pregunto por la habitación del niño que vivio, al indicarle el piso donde estaba el joven azabache. Fueron con prisa, la castaña iba del brazo de su padre, mientras Astoria iba con la Sra. Malfoy, la castaña a lo lejos vio a Ron que estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo, la castaña se soltó de su padre para salir corriendo y abrazar a su amigo, mientras lloraba en su hombro, el le había mandado la lechuza asi que el la comprendía.

\- Que paso Ron,- pregunto la castaña aun con su cabeza en el pecho, en el rostro de los acompañantes se mostraba incrédulos por la escena.

\- Estaba en una misión, al parecer hubo una redada de objetos oscuros, ya sabes aun hay esas cosas, pero en la casa se desato un duelo, donde atacaron a la compañera de Harry, el al impedir la maldición la rescato pero el recibió la mayor parte, ahora le están suministrando pociones pero aun no hay respuestas favorables,- la castaña solto un gemido lastimero mientras el pelirrojo le frotaba la espalda con la mano, el padre de la joven iba a protestar, cuando la mano de su esposa lo detuvo. Ella sin embargo se acerco.

\- Joven Weasley, se que a lo mejor no me recuerda, pero soy Narcissa Malfoy la madre de Hermione, si podemos ayudar en algo solo pídalo,- el pelirrojo a pesar de aceptar la situación de su amiga, odiaba el tono pomposo que usaban.

\- Gracias Señora Malfoy, pero lo están revisando no saben aun que tiene pero agradezco su oferta,- hablo el pelirrojo. La mujer rubia fue con su esposo, mientras que Astoria se había quedado observando a Hermione, un par de minutos pasaron hasta que una cabellera plateada salía de una puerta, iba dirigiendo sus pasos a la familia Malfoy, mientras se quitaba unos guantes.

\- Weasley, Hermione,- se acerco a los amigos, mientras mostraba una mueca de disgusto al ver a la comadreja abrazando a su hermana,- ustedes son los responsables de Potter,- ambos asintieron,- tendrán que firmar unos documentos, para hacerse responsables.

\- Nosotros lo haremos hija,- hablo Narcissa mientras su esposo mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

\- Pasen a recepción,- hablo Draco de forma profesional, los señores Malfoy se alejaban,- como decía, al paciente recibió una fuerte maldición, por suerte de eso ya esta estabilizado, lamentablemente tenia en su pierna enterrada una daga con veneno, asi que la exposición ha provocado un caos, haciendo que se quedara dormido, esta estable pero necesitamos crear una poción para ayudarlo, pero eso tardara unos dias, solo esperemos que no empeore,- la castaña solto un gemido.

\- Pero esta bien,- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

\- Por el momento si, tenemos que esperar es lo único que queda,- ambos asintieron, antes del que Malfoy se marchara, la castaña lo tomo del brazo.

\- Draco y su compañera como esta,- cuestiono la castaña.

\- Pansy están bien, descansando porque debido a un golpe en la pierna tuvimos que dormirla hasta que se le pasara el dolor,- la castaña asintió. Mientras la joven Astoria se acercaba a su marido, el joven rubio la observo disgustado.

\- Draco,- hablo tímidamente,- podemos hablar,- cuestiono.

\- No es momento Astoria, estoy ocupado, mejor vete para la mansión, mas tarde regreso,- dijo dando vuelta para alejarse por un pasillo, mientras que el pocionista observaba a una Hermione destrozada por lo acontecido con Potter.

Pasaron un par de dias, en los cuales Hermione no se iba de San Mungo, solo iba al departamento de aurores, para despues ir a visitar a su amigo, por ratos dormía en el despacho de Draco. La familia de la castaña estaba angustiada, pero no decían nada, ya que comprendían a su hija, ella era como la hermana de Harry y era clara su preocupación. En esos momentos la castaña estaba sentada en el despacho de Draco leyendo un libro, la hora de visita habia terminado, ella revisaba algunos libros para encontrar la poción, que le serviría a su amigo para despertar, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a su paso un sonido terrible, la castaña levanto la cabeza, mientras veía entrar al pocionista que se veía verdaderamente molesto, se acerco a la castaña, tomandola fuertemente de brazo, mientras ella se jaloneaba, pues le molestaba que el pocionista se comportara de esa forma, el no la soltaba, la castaña se quedo de pie mientras el pelinegro al sentir que no avanzaba hacia la puerta se detuvo, haciendo que por la fuerza opuesta la castaña se hiciera hacia adelante y chocara con el brazo de su prometido.

\- ¿Qué le pasa Snape?.- cuestiono la castaña irritada, el hombre se volteo para dirigirle la peor de sus miradas, ni cuando era estudiante lo habia visto de esa forma.

\- Que ahora mismo nos vamos, ya basta de ponerme en ridículo,- grito el pocionista.

\- ¿ridículo?,- la castaña lo observo incrédula.

\- Si niña, que se supone que hace encerrada en este hospital llorando por los rincones por su amiguito,- le grito el pocionista a la joven,- que no se ha dado cuenta que ya no se manda sola, que ahora es mi prometida y por ende me debe respeto,- dijo colerico, la castaña con una mueca de desagrado respondió.

\- Eso es absurdo, que no vayamos a casar no significa que sea mi amo,- rebatió.

\- Para su desgracia sere su esposo que es prácticamente lo mismo,- afirmo acercándose a su rostro, tomandolo con una mano sujetándolo con fuerza,- ahora nos vamos porque ya le he permitido mucho, no pienso seguir aguantando sus jueguitos,- le afirmo el pelinegro.

\- Yo no estoy jugando,- afirmo,- es mi amigo,- el hombre frente a ella solto una risa sarcástica.

\- Y cree que eso a mi me importa,- le dijo con burla,- no se equivoque yo no soy como su padre que hace lo que quiere, las reglas conmigo son diferentes,- afirmo,- no lo repetiré nos vamos,- afirmo apretando el brazo de la joven.

\- Suélteme me lastima,- se quejo la castaña, la verdad es que estaba desconcertada, sus ojos sentían que comenzaban a formar lagrimas, pero se contuvo.

\- Pues que pena, ahora camine,- la castaña frunció el entrecejo y con fuerza se zafo de agarre dando un jalón a su brazo provocándole dolor.

\- No me ire, ademas usted dijo que hasta que seamos esposos la obedeceré, ahora sigo bajo el mando de mis padres y si ellos no me ordenan nada no tengo porque obedecerlo,- afirmo la castaña caminando junto al pocionista, el la detuvo, y cuando jalo su cuerpo para ponerlo junto al suyo le susurro con malicia.

\- Pues ya veremos cuando nos casemos que me tendrá que obedecer, señorita,- hizo una mueca de burla,- porque espero que lo sea aun, ya que cuando nos casemos dejara de serlo,- dijo el pocionista mientras de un momento a otro sintió ardor en su mejilla, la castaña le habia dado una cachetada, lo único que el pocionista percibió era la puerta cerrándose, dejándolo a el, con la mejilla roja y molesto,- ahora veo que la leona saco las garras, veamos cuanto le duran,- el pocionista se burlo para despues abandonar la habitación. La castaña lloraba mientras pensaba algo que nunca se detuvo a meditar, su relación con Snape al ser de esposo tenia que ser intima, no podía ser cierto, ahora que haría odiaba esto odiaba el desastre en el que su vida se habia convertido.


	8. Capitulo 8: Charla

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para crear esta historia.**

**Se que desapareci con esta historia, pero ya la tengo terminada, solo que corregire los capitulos, no por contenido solo por redaccion, los tratare de subir rapido, lo prometo si no loo hago mandenme una imperdonable. (corro para esconderme). Gracias por su paciencia y espero continue siendo de su agrado esta loca historia.**

**Capitulo 8: Charla.**

Un par de días después, el joven rubio estaba en su oficina leyendo algunas anotaciones, que su hermana le había hecho para realizar la poción y salvar a Harry, de igual forma estaba esperando un informe de la nueva doctora, especialista en pociones, para hacer unas pruebas, hasta ahora nada había funcionado, no sufría solo que por algún motivo no despertaba, camino por el despacho hasta que la puerta anuncio visitas, el joven heredero dijo un leve pase, mientras por la puerta entraba, una joven pelinegra. El rubio reconoció a su amiga, quien le sonrió y abrazo en cuanto la vio.

\- Draquin ¿como estas?,- pregunto la pelinegra sentándose en el sofá mientras el joven rodaba los ojos, sentándose junto a ella.

\- Te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma Pansy,- le dijo el rubio.

\- No sabia que estabas molesto,- dijo riendo,- mucha tensión sexual, porque no creo que la insufrible de tu mujercita llene tus expectativas ¿o si?,- dijo la pelinegra burlona.

\- Dime que quieres,- hablo el rubio.

\- Solo saludar, tiene tiempo que no te veo y quería saber si quieres invitarme a comer,- le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, el rubio sonrió, ella nunca cambiaria.

\- Lo siento Pansy pero no puedo, estoy revisando unos papeles, para hacer una poción,- le respondió.

\- ¿Para que?,- cuestiono la bruja.

\- Para tu compañero Potter,- le respondió el rubio.

\- Ah,- dijo sin ganas.

\- ¿De verdad no te importa?, te salvo,- la reprendió.

\- Fue su decisión, yo jamás le dije que me ayudara,- respondió fríamente la bruja,- ademas de cuando acá tan moralista,- dijo haciendo una mueca de sagrado,- ah entiendo se trata de tu hermanita, ahora ya eres como ella,- le dijo con burla.

\- Nunca cambiaras, no se trata de ser moralista o no solo te informo que si esta mal, no despierta y eso es preocupante,- le dijo seriamente el rubio.

\- Mira Draco, díselo a alguien que le importe como a tu hermanita, como no me llevaras a comer, yo me voy,- dijo acercándose para abrazarlo, cuando los cuerpos estaban juntos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer que al captar la escena puso una mirada triste, el rubio observo a su esposa, frente a el mientras soltaba a su amiga,- yo me voy adiós,- dijo la pelinegra, saliendo por la puerta, mientras reía por la mirada de Astoria, el rubio la observo duramente.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?,- pregunto, ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Venia a ver como estabas no has comido ni dormido bien, quería saber si deseabas ir a algún lugar,- hablo la bruja.

\- No tengo tiempo,- dijo seriamente el rubio,- ahora si me permites, estoy muy ocupado,- dijo señalando la puerta para que se fuera, solo que la bruja haciendo todo lo contrario se acerco al joven.

\- ¿Porque me tratas de esta forma?,- cuestiono.

\- Como una reina,- respondió irónicamente,- crees que no te lo mereces o que,- dijo seriamente,- que yo sepa no te falta nada, vives cómodamente, tienes una bóveda a tu disposición ¿que mas quieres?,- dijo el rubio con seriedad,- eso si te dejo algo claro, no estoy para estos desplantes ahora,- la bruja lo observo enojada.

\- No me refiero a eso, porque me ignoras, Draco trato de ser una buena esposa, para que tengamos un matrimonio normal, pero nunca me miras ni siquiera cuando,- se quedo callada.

\- ¿Cuando que?,- pregunto el rubio,- cuando hacemos el amor, para que mirarte a los ojos, no me interesa, mejor vete que no tengo tiempo,- dijo el rubio molesto.

\- Eres muy cruel Draco,- dijo la bruja antes de salir del despacho de su esposo llorando a mares. Mientras tanto el rubio se quedo congelado jamás creyó ver esa escena era simplemente increíble. Por un momento se sintió tentado a ir tras su esposa, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta sono indicando la llegada de alguien, el rubio permitió la entrada, de una manera brusca, en ese momento su esposa lo habia dejado sumamente molesto, vio entrar a un joven de cabellos castaños.

\- Si estas con esa actitud mejor me voy,- dijo el hombre frente al medimago,- ¿Quién te dejo tan molesto?,- cuestiono el joven Nott.

\- Que quieres estoy muy ocupado,- hablo el rubio.

\- Solo saludar, oye pero calma dime que te ocurre,- hablo tranquilamente.

\- Nada que te importe ahora dime ¿que se te ofrece?,- volvió a cuestionar.

\- En realidad nada importante, venia a dejar a tu hermana, fui a comer con ella, despues de que ella salió del ministerio y yo puedo tardar un poco en regresar a la oficina, ya sabes soy el jefe puedo tardar,- el joven castaño dirigía una empresa que habia heredado de artículos de quidditch.

\- ¿Porque tanta amabilidad con Hermione?,- cuestiono el rubio, el castaño rio.

\- No me digas que eres hermano celoso,- le dijo con burla.

\- No es tu asunto, responde lo que te pregunte,- rebatió molesto.

\- Aunque te dijera que me gusta, sabes que no puedo intentar nada, ella esta con Snape, además esos contratos, ya no se pueden romper eso era antes o me equivoco.

\- Claro que no te equivocas,- afirmo el rubio,- pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- No Draco, Hermione no me interesa, ella es especial claro, pero lamentablemente no es para mi,- dijo con una sonrisa,- ademas ella me esta ayudando para que conquiste a una chica, que si me interesa,- respondió el castaño.

\- ¿Quien es?,- cuestiono el rubio, nunca habia visto a su amigo, interesado en nadie.

\- Espera mas adelante te enteraras, por ahora no puedo decir nada, ya que primero debo conquistarla,- ambos amigos se rieron, mientras continuaban charlando.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo de hospital, una joven castaña caminaba por el pasillo vería a su amigo, como desde hace unos días hacia, cuando se acercaba observo cómo alguien salía de una puerta que parecía ser la del cuarto de su amigo, camino mas a prisa porque no reconocía de lejos a la persona, cuando llego cerca de ella, vio que se trataba de alguien quien la desconcertó.

\- Pansy,- afirmo la castaña,- ¿viniste a ver a Harry?,- cuestiono la castaña.

\- Claro que no Granger,- respondió la bruja, para despues hacer un gesto de burla,- es verdad que ahora eres una Malfoy,- dijo sonriendo.

\- Si lo soy, pero dime ¿que hacías en el pasillo de la habitación de Harry?,- la castaña se aventuro a preguntar.

\- Es un espacio libre, ahora si me permites,- dijo avanzando rápidamente ignorando la mirada de la castaña, cuando entro a la habitación de Harry dentro había una enfermera, ambas se sonrieron mientras la castaña dejaba su bolso en su lugar.

\- Cat,- le llamo a la enfermera,- ¿acaba de salir una señorita de la habitación?,- pregunto la joven.

\- Claro,- respondió la mujer,- se trata de Pansy, la compañera de el Sr, Potter, ella viene todas las tardes, antes de que usted llegue, dice que como el código de los aurores dice, deben cuidar de sus compañeros, por eso al no ser familiar o responsable como usted o el joven Weasley la he dejado entrar, a caso ¿he hecho mal?,- cuestiono la enfermera.

\- Para nada Cat, como dice entre compañeros debemos cuidarnos,- dijo la castaña aun con incertidumbre, porque la bruja vendría a cuidar a su amigo, pero eso no era lo mas intrigante, la verdadera pregunta era porque ocultarlo, la castaña se quedo pensando, su reacción era algo que no comprendía, esto resultaba muy interesante. La castaña le sonrió a la enfermera mientras ella, salía dejando a la joven con su amigo, velando su despertar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La castaña caminaba al dia siguiente por los pasillos del ministerio, aun su cabeza la daba vueltas, el ver a Pansy en el hospital sin tener que hacerlo, además con una excusa tan absurda como esa, verdaderamente la Slytherin tenía imaginación. La única explicación que encontraba, para ese comportamiento, era que se sintiera culpable por la misión fallida, que resulto en la lesión de su compañero, ella aun no tenia uno, pero por lo que sabía de sus amigos, sabía que entre ellos se creaba un verdadero laso, ella lo había sentido con sus amigos en la guerra, pero ese había sido otros asunto, ella los conocía eran como sus hermanos, pero la pelinegra que necesidad de preocuparse por su amigo, además la forma tan absurda en la que reacciono cuando la vio, la dejaba con una gran interrogante. Tenia que averiguar, cuando abrió la puerta del departamento de aurores, el silencio reino, no había nadie así que con la mirada encontró a la bruja que la tenia intrigada.

Por otra parte Pansy, estaba en su escritorio, mirando a la nada, estaba angustiada por lo que comenzaba a sentir, sabia que era pronto para ponerle un nombre, ya que solo habia hablado con el pocas veces, pero ese momento se congelo en su mente, cuando la salvo, el no tenia que hacerlo y aunque se repetía en su mente, que solo era por el compañerismo, no podía ser posible, el siempre la trataba con odio cosa que le molestaba, pero en si el no era malo, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero que pasaba con ella, esa necesidad de cuidarlo, asegurarse que estuviera en optimas condiciones, le movia de pies a cabeza, no sabia nada solo que tenia la necesidad de verlo. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos la joven pelinegra que no escucho cuando, alguien se paraba frente a ella, vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando observo a la leona que la observaba directamente.

\- Buenos días Parkinson,- saludo la castaña.

\- Gran,- guardo silencio,- Malfoy,- dijo con burla.

\- Sabes si esta Moddy,- cuestiono.

\- Parezco su secretaria,- rebatió. Ambas se colocaron en un duelo de miradas, hasta que Hermione resoplo sentándose en una silla frente a la pelinegra.

\- Mira,- hablo con calma,- se que algo pasa con Harry,- cuando la joven frente a ella iba a negar la castaña agrego,- se que lo has cuidado, en el hospital,- luego soltó una risa,- respóndeme algo, de donde sacaste, lo de cuidar a los compañeros, nosotros no hacemos eso,- la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, y bajo la cabeza sintiéndose descubierta.

\- En Italia lo hacíamos,- dijo sin agregar nada mas.

\- En fin,- agrego la heredera Malfoy,- no preguntare, porque lo cuidas, solo quiero que sepas que no debes sentirte culpable por lo de la misión,- hablo la bruja ex Gryffindor, tomando la mano de la serpiente,- el sabe el riesgo y de verdad si te salvo, no fue algo impulsivo, el es de esa forma,- la bruja frente a ella asintió.

\- De todas formas, el pudo haber muerto,- dijo desanimada.

\- Eso a cualquiera nos puede pasar, no te mortifiques, que estoy segura que no te culpa, y tu tampoco es nuestro trabajo,- le guiño un ojo,- por cierto esta tarde ¿iras a cuidarlo?,- pregunto la castaña pero antes de que respondiera una voz se escucho a sus espaldas.

\- A quien cuidaras Parkinson,- la voz fuerte de Moody sono en el lugar, la bruja castaña se le erizo la piel, mientras que la pelinegra la fulminaba con la mirada, antes de que la ultima abriera la boca , la castaña hablo.

\- A Harry,- sonrio,- le estaba preguntando que si podría cuidar a Harry, esta tarde ya que estare ocupada hasta muy tarde, y no podre ir,- el hombre asintió,- y también le preguntaba si me podría remplazar, despues algunas veces, ya que en las tardes estoy supervisando los preparativos de mi boda,- agrego observando como la bruja pelinegra la mataba con la mirada,- ella acepto.

\- Perfecto Parkinson, estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, usted debe atender a su compañero ya que sin el no puede salir a misiones, asi que deberá encargarse de el por el tiempo que este en el hospital y posteriormente también,- antes de que negara la pelinegra, el cazador de magos oscuros hablo,- Malfoy necesito que en cuanto se case, me informe si seguirá siendo auror ya que por lo que se el marido, puede negarse a dejarla seguir en labores, asi que me informa posteriormente de su boda le asignare compañero,- sin nada mas que hablar, el hombre del ojo mágico se marcho. Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pelinegra hablo.

\- Vaya vaya,- dijo con sarcasmo,- veo que por tus venas si corre sangre pura, eres una manipuladora, porque me hiciste eso,- reclamo.

\- Tu cuidas a Harry clandestinamente, ahora es oficial,- después bajo la cabeza,- además enserio habrá dias que no podre ir con el ya que mi Madre esta agobiándome con lo de mi boda, asi que enserio estaré ocupada.

\- Acaso ya sabes con quien te casaras,- cuestiono divertida.

\- Si con el bastardo de Snape,- dijo con enojo la castaña.

\- Podría haber sido peor no te quejes.

\- Ya cállate,- agrego antes de marcharse a su escritorio. La pelinegra quito de su rostro su risa de triunfo cuando recordó, que estaría cerca del mago que le robaba últimamente algunos de sus pensamientos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Por otra parte en una mansión grande oscura, en un lugar lleno de partes de animales, y frascos, estaba un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca, desabrochada de los primeros botones, arremangado y un pantalón, de color negro, su largo cabello negro estaba atado con una cinta. El hombre se movía entre calderos, cortando y vigilando pociones, estaba enfrascado en eso, con maestría digno a su titulo del mejor pocionista de su generación, el hombre dedicaba su vida a realizar una poción exitosa. Cuando el tiempo de dejar reposar llego, se quedo de pie observando, posteriormente fue a una mesa donde saco un libro, para realizar unas anotaciones. Al termino de esa actividad el hombre, levanto el libro para leer lo que había escrito, al sostenerlo al aire, cayo una hoja, al ver lo que tiro el hombre de rasgos fuertes, frunció el seño, molesto tomo la foto de quien fue su verdadero amor, pero no era la joven pelirroja que en su juventud amo, esta era una mujer que representaba el amor de su su vida adulta.

El hombre de negro, penso por años que Lily era su único y verdadero amor, ya que ella representaba el amor, mas puro, amistad. Algo que el jamás tuvo, por ende la idealizo provocándole un dolor terrible cuando la vio muerta, ella fue su única amiga, su apoyo cuando las cosas era terribles para el, ya que el bastardo que fue su padre, o la sumisa de su madre, el decidio que ella era su amor, por como lo trataba, asi que con esa idea creció, al final la imagen de la bruja pelirroja, represento mucho en su vida, pero no amor solo cariño.

Al conocer a la mujer, de la foto que sonreía, despreocupada y mandaba besos, era diferente, ella al ser totalmente opuesta a el, vivaz, hizo que poco a poco la fuera conociendo, ella no creía que fuera malo, asi que al vivir con ella, aventuras, encuentros que le demostraban amor, o eso pensaba el.

Ella demostró el amor puede ser diveritido, le demostró una vida llena de aventura que no conocía, vivio a su lado, la amo y cuido. Penso en casarse con ella, pero antes tuvo que haber una interferencia. Cuando ocurrió lo de Dumbledore, ella lo despresio, no quiso escuchar y termino por volverse realidad el mayor de sus temores, lo abandono.

Era lógico que lo hiciera ya que el pocionista no estaba destinado a hacer amado, ella decidio hacer su vida, mientras el se sumergió en una gran amargura.

Cuando observo la poción, recordó porque la comenzó a realizar, y sin pensarlo toco su mejilla, apunto su varita al caldero, a punto de desaparecerla, cuando recordó que lo hacía por investigación. Cuando la espuma verse salió a flote, el hombre puso su atención al caldero, soltó la foto y fue por una botella puso el contenido en ella. tomo su túnica y fue hacia la puerta, camino las escaleras que estaban en el sótano y llego a su estudio, al abrir la puerta el retrato de Dumbledore, le sonreía el pocionista rodo los ojos, ese viejo siempre seria una molestia, llamo a Veneno, su cuervo puso la botella en un paquete junto con una nota, el ave levanto las alas y se marcho, viéndose majestuoso. El hombre se coloco su ropa, para ir por una copa de whiskey de fuego, levanto la copa en forma de brindis hacia el retrato, para después llevárselo a sus finos labios y beber. Pasados unos minutos de silencio, hasta que una luz verde, apareció en la chimenea antes de que Severus pudiera protestar, por el invitado no deseado, sintió un fuerte ardor en su cara para después sentir el suelo, cuando abrió los ojos, observo un hombre rubio que lo miraba con la mas grandes ganas de matarlo el pelinegro se levanto molesto, cuando el hombre lo sostuvo de sus ropas, gritándole.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo, Severus como te atreviste a maltratar a Hermione, es una mujer y tu una bestia,- le gritaba el rubio cerca del rostro del pocionista,- además todavía pones en duda su,- se quedo callado.

\- Virginidad,- hablo con malicia,- entiende tengo que estar seguro,- antes de que terminara con su malicioso comentario, el rubio le soltó otro golpe.

\- No permitiré, me escuchas que vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de mi hija, Severus podrás ser mi amigo, pero no permitiré que la insultes, ella es una niña que vivió cosas terribles, no merece tu desprecio,- hablo mientras lo soltaba.

\- Nosotros también pasamos por cosas,- rebatió,- y no me ando quejando, sin embargo ella es una mocosa que a la primera discusión corre con sus papas,- dijo burlón el hombre de negro.

\- Ella no me dijo nada,- explico mientras lo miraba con ojos acusadores,- escuche cuando se lo decía a Astoria, estaba destrozada,- dijo molesto el patriarca Malfoy,- se que la odias, pero por lo menos no la maltrates, ella es muy importante para mi, se que no podemos deshacer, su matrimonio pero no quiero que sufra mas, ya fue suficiente con los horrores del pasado, enterarse que su familia la vio mientras era torturada por su tia, es terrible. Severus,- dijo mas suave,- no seas un maldito con ella, nunca te ha hecho nada para merecer tu odio, al contrario te salvo, cuando lo necesitaste despues de la guerra, solo te pido eso,- diciendo lo ultimo, dio media vuelta para marchase, erguido dignamente, para desaparecer bajo las llamaradas verdes. Mientras que el pocionista, era observado severamente por el retrato.

\- Ni una palabra viejo,- diciendo eso salió del estudio, dando un fuerte portazo, pero sin quererlo las palabras del rubio se posaron en su cabeza, ella lo habia ayudado, y el era un cerdo. El no merecía nada ya que su vida era una mierda, por eso todo lo que estaba cerca de el, salía lastimado.


	9. Capitulo 9: Cambiando perspectivas

**Les dije que actualizaría rápido, en realidad estoy en el trabajo y corrijo los capitulos. Espero les guste. las actualizaciones rapidas igual es mi forma de agradecer que no me hayan abandonado con la lectura de esta historia, no saben lo emocionada que me senti cuando me percate de sus comentarios, gracias lectores los quiero.**

**Se que no respondo comentarios y pido perdón pero ahora que tengo tiempo lo haré.**

**Mellitaculle: Gracias por tus comentarios y jamas creeme jamas abandonaría un fic. Espero te guste y si ya regrese lista a terminar la historia.**

**JisiSnape: Si este Lucius es un loquillo, ña personalidad que le di en este fic fue muy diferente al cannon en algunas partes espero te siga gustando. Gracias por tus comentarios**

** : ¿Si algun dia se amaran?, no puedo responder esa pregunta a esta altura del fic o revelaria infomacion, lo que si te puedo decir es que amo el drama. Un beso.**

**Respondan**** esto por favor. ¿Esta prohibido en FF responder los comentarios dentro del capitulo? ya que si no es asi los seguire respondiendo de esta manera.**

**Si alguien lee el fic de Amor en la habitacion, ya estoy en el siguiente capitulo, y perdon por atraso. Ahora si ya me extendi. Disfruten el capitulo**

**Todos los personajes y lugares son de J.K Rowling. **

**Capitulo 9: Cambiando perspectivas.**

En una habitación tenuemente iluminada, se encontraba un hombre recostado en una cama, a pesar de haber vencido al mago mas oscuro en todos los tiempos, ahora estaba bajo el efecto de algo, lo último que recordaba era haber ayudado a su compañera, para que no recibiera una maldición, posteriormente un dolor se incremento en su cuerpo, y ahora sumido en un sueño profundo se encontraba, la penumbra lo invadía, por momentos sentía paz, junto con un contacto caliente, mientras una voz hacia que regresara por momentos a la realidad, primero solo eran ruidos, como si alguien llorara, posteriormente la voz se escuchaba, diciéndole que lo quería, lamentaba su estado, esa voz era tranquilizadora, pero extrañamente no la conocía, sabia que no era de su amiga, que seria la única mujer interesada en su recuperación, solo esperaba que un dia pudiera abrir los ojos.

Hermione caminaba dentro de la habitación de su amigo, estaba nerviosa ya que su hermano, le había mandado una nota explicando que había encontrado la solución para su amigo, la castaña estaba feliz, ya que Harry era como su hermano, asi que necesitaba saber que todo estaba en buenas condiciones, quería tenerlo a su lado, ya que le hacia falta hablar con el, sabia que tenia a Ron, pero el tenia menos sensibilidad que una roca, asi que esperaba que su amigo, casi hermano reaccionara pronto.

Junto a ella estaba su pelirrojo amigo serio, mientras que Pansy estaba parada en la ventana. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabeza platinada, con una mirada seria plasmada en su rostro, les hizo señas, que esperaran, mientras el se acercaba al salvador del mundo mágico. Abrió sus labios, mientras lo hacia beber la poción, que lo ayudaría a recobrar la conciencia, pasaron los minutos mas largos de la vida de Hermione, mientras apretaba el brazo de Ron, la paciencia dio sus frutos, cuando los ojos del azabache temblaron en señal de conciencia, las orbes verdes se vieron en todo su esplendor, los presentes mostraron alivio cuando Hermione tomo la mano de su amigo, mientras era revisado por Draco con su varita, la pelinegra se acerco un poco mas. Harry estaba desorientado pero al ver a sus amigos, se sintió en casa. Lo que le resulto extraño fue ver a Draco, pero al ver su bata de medimago, entendió sus motivos, pero al observar mas alla, vio la negra cabellera de Parkinson, fue extraño para el verla en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Que me paso?,- pregunto el salvador del mundo mágico, el rubio medimago hablo.

\- Recibiste una maldición, pero antes se te enterró una daga…

\- Envenenada,- termino el azabache,- si eso lo recuerdo, pero después todo se volvió negro,- el rubio retomo la palabra.

\- Exacto, caíste en una gran inconsciencia, solo que lo mas te afecto fue el veneno de la daga, la poción que te acabamos de suministrar, la hicieron para ti, una persona de nuestra entera confianza, por ese motivo tardamos tanto en despertarte,- el azabache asintió,- ahora te sentirás aturdido pero mejoraras pronto, tendrás que quedarte hasta que te recuperes completamente, ya que lo que te dimos fue una poción nueva, debemos observar tu progreso, así que deberás tener paciencia, pasados los dias si vemos que has respondido como esperamos, te podrás ir. Ahora pueden quedarse en la habitación solo dos personas, por el momento, asi que imagino que Pansy debemos irnos,- la pelinegra asintió, posando su mirada indiferente sobre el azabache, mientras este solo estaba extrañado.

\- Que te recuperes,- dijo antes de despedirse con la mano de Hermione y con la cabeza del pelirrojo.

\- Hermione,- hablo el rubio,- mañana no puedes desaparecer de la mansión, que habrá una comida con,- guardo silencio,- tu prometido, no faltes,- le advirtió jugando, la castaña sabia que lo hacia por el bien de ella, para no crear discusiones.

\- Claro Draco, mañana estaré allí todo el día,- dijo la heroína de guerra, mientras la puerta se cerraba dejando al trió del oro solos.

\- Aun me es extraño escucharlo hablarte con familiaridad,- hablo el pelirrojo provocando risas entre sus amigos.

\- Ronald,- dijo la castaña, aun tomada de la mano de su amigo,- dime Harry estas bien, la poción no te ha afectado.

\- No solo estoy débil, pero supongo que es normal,- la castaña asintió,- ahora me pueden explicar que ha pasado en estos dias que dormí,- pregunto el joven de gafas.

\- Nada importante,- dijo la castaña, su amigo la observo,- bueno antes de que pasara tu accidente, me entere la identidad de mi prometido, cosa que no es fácil de digerir,- aseguro la castaña.

\- ¿Quien es?,- cuestiono a la castaña.

\- Es Severus Snape,- ambos soltaron un gemido de frustración, sus miradas mostraban incredulidad, mientras que la castaña sonreía tristemente,- es una historia muy larga. Por lo que se, mis padres, al enterarse que moriría si el padre de mi padre, se enteraba de mi existencia, ellos decidieron atarme de alguna forma a ellos, con el matrimonio arreglado, había un lazo con alguien de su confianza, su respuesta fue el, ya que es amigo de mi padre y padrino de Draco,- afirmo la castaña.

\- Pero en verdad ¿el murciélago?,- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Si fue una sorpresa, pero ahora no hay marcha atrás, no quiero dejar mi varita, pero de igual forma me es difícil aceptarlo, de hecho aun no acepto el compromiso.

\- Por eso no se ha ido el hechizo,- afirmo el azabache.

\- Exacto,- ella soltó un suspiro, su amigo roso sus dedos en su mejilla,- ¿que hago?,- se pregunto.

\- Herms,- hablo el pelirrojo,- se que la mayoría de las veces soy un insesible, pero no quiero perderte, se que para ti demuestra un enorme sacrificio, pero debes hacer lo que creas conveniente para ti, sera tu vida la que unas a el, pero sabes que es inevitable,- la castaña suspiro, mientras lo abrazaba, el azabache alargaba su mano, mientras ella la tomaba.

\- Gracias chicos, de verdad necesitaba su apoyo para sentirme mejor,- la castaña se sento en la cama, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba en la silla frente a su amiga.

\- Ahora una duda que me mata,- hablo el azabache,- ¿como es tu vida en la mansión?, al parecer los tratas con familiaridad,- aseguro.

\- Si de verdad que es extraña, la facilidad que tengo de relacionarme con ellos, al final entendí que para ellos, fue complicado abandonarme, estaban amenazados en un principio por Abraxas y durante la guerra a ellos no les fue mejor, Voldemort los tenia acorralados, al final de esta los tres comprendieron los errores de su pasado, al no ser efusivos ayuda a mi trato con ellos. A la única que en ocasiones tengo ganas de matar es a mi madre, con su afición de ir de compras etc y mi padre es muy celoso mientras que Draco es el mas normal,- la castaña rio.

\- Menuda realidad, cuando dices que el hurón es normal,- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Ronald,- lo reprendió Hermione.

\- Bien tu dulce hermano,- agrego con burla. Provocando a los tres una esplendorosa carcajada

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levanto temprano, con algo de pesadez, sabia que ese dia seria complicado, porque comería con Severus, desde ese día en el despacho de su hermano, no lo había vuelto a ver, le molestaba como la había tratado, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza, tomo su bata de baño y fue a bañarse, al salir de su arte de limpieza, observo su cuarto arreglado, y en la cama un vestido, hermoso color verde, era largo tipo túnica, cerrado en las mangas, tenia detalles color plata, muy Slytherin, penso para si misma, sabia que su elfina personal Lina, la habia dejado para que lo usara, asi que la llamo, al instante apareció con sus enormes ojos demostrando anhelo, ella por lo que sabia era su elfina personal, su obligación ante todo era atender a la señorita Malfoy, y cuando se casara se la llevaría, como la tradición lo dictaba.

\- Señorita,- dijo con una reverencia,- me llamo.

\- Si Lina,- afirmo con una hermosa sonrisa,- me podrías decir el porque de mi vestido,- la elfina asintió.

\- Su madre dijo que era el adecuado, para la ocasión,- afirmo la criatura con timidez.

\- Gracias serias amable de ayudarme a arreglarme, ya que supongo mi madre está ocupada,- la elfina emocionada por recibir una tarea asintió.

\- En realidad no hay nadie en la mansión señorita,- la castaña asintió extrañada. La elfina con dudas, procedió a ayudarla a ponerse el hermoso vestido, delicado, con manos maestras, la castaña estuvo peinada y vestida. Mientras ella misma se maquillaba sencillamente, se puso la pulsera que su hermano le dio, mientras sonreía a la elfina.

\- Como imagino que desayunare sola, me podrías poner el desayuno en el jardín,- la elfina asintió para después desaparecer, la castaña aun no se acostumbraba a algunos retratos, ya que eran groseros pues le decían que ninguna descendiente Malfoy, trabajaba o actuaba como ella, la castaña solo rodaba los ojos, viejos amargados pensaba, al llegar al jardín, le emocionaba ya que era hermoso, tenia una enorme fuente, rosales por doquier, mágicos pavo reales, elegantes por todo el lugar, la mesa era color blanco, a petición de ella, tomo asiento mientras observaba como la comida aparecía frente a ella, tomo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, mientras las tostadas con mantequilla eran degustadas por su paladar.

En la enorme reja de la mansión, un hombre vestido de negro, aparecía. Esperaba que hubieran accedido a su petición y dejarlo en soledad con esa mocosa, entro ya que las puertas se abrieron ante su presencia, camino por los jardines delanteros de la mansión, mientras las puertas se abrían y nadie lo esperaba. Al llegar al hall, una elfina lo atendió, informándole que los señores y el joven, no estaban que solo la señorita se encontraba desayunando en el jardín trasero, el pocionista asintió mientras era guiado por la elfina, al salir por la puerta que daba al jardín, observo de espaladas a la aun castaña, le resultaba extraño el hecho de casarse con ella, pero era irremediable, era cierto que le podía haber tocado a alguien peor, pero al menos ella habia demostrado inteligencia, valentía y sobretodo lealtad, ella jamás lo juzgo y lo demostró al cuidarlo y defenderlo cuando podría haber sido enviado a azkaban despues de la segunda guerra, y si algo tenia, era saber corresponder como se debía, ella no era mala, asi que el trataría de no ser tan insoportable. Sabia que su actitud habia sido incorrecta, pero en ese momento estaba furioso el porque no lo sabia, habia usado la patética excusa, del honor, eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

Bufo al verla tan en paz, el quería sentir eso, sabia que la vida entre ellos seria complicada, pero ahora no habia marcha atrás, tenia que enfrentar su realidad, se acerco a la joven que devoraba un libro, nunca cambiaria, eso le dio a entender a Severus, que ella a pesar de los años, seguía siendo una sabelotodo.

\- Buenos dias señorita Malfoy,- siseo el pocionista, la mirada chocolate de la castaña se poso en los ojos negros del pelinegro.

\- Profesor Snape,- dijo en forma de saludo, ella se puso nerviosa al instante de tenerlo frente a ella. el señalo una silla mientras la joven asentía se sento frente a la joven, con elegancia su capa ondeo mientras el pocionista la observaba,- que se le ofrece pensé que llegaría mas tarde,- el pocionista ladeo la cabeza.

\- Necesitaba hablar con usted,- dijo sin mas,- sobre nuestra boda,- agrego con el gesto serio puesto en su rostro.

\- Claro,- respondio la castaña, por alguna razón no podía hablar, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa,- desea opinar algo sobre los preparativo.

\- Claro que no de eso usted y su madre se encargan,-afirmo,- lo que me interesa es saber otros detalles,- por la cabeza de la castaña paso una palabra intimidad, el pocionista levanto una ceja al saber ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?,- cuestiono tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Dónde viviremos?,- dijo sin mas.

\- En Hogwarts supongo, usted da clases y no creo que pueda vivir en otro sitio al menos que…,- el pocionista la interrumpió.

\- Ya no enseño,- afirmo, la castaña se quedo sorprendida, el pocionista continuo,- es claro que no sabe nada de mi, verdad Señorita,- ella asintió,- despues de la guerra deje la enseñanza, mis motivos me los reservo,- dijo aun mas serio,- tengo una botica en el callejón diagon, asi que de eso viviremos,- ella asintió.

\- De eso deseaba preguntar, profesor.

\- Ya no soy profesor, dime Severus es ridículo que me hables de usted cuando dentro de poco viviremos bajo el mismo techo,- a la castaña le sorprendia la naturalidad de decir eso del hombre frente a ella, pero lo que no sabía es que el estaba nervioso, compartir su intimidad no seria fácil.

\- Sobre mi carrera, yo estoy muy a gusto aprendiendo, de verdad deseo seguir…,- fue nuevamente cortada.

\- Podrá hacer lo que quiera, seguir siendo auror o no hacer nada, es su decisión,- afirmo secamente,- ¿algo mas?,- la castaña negó,- ahora bien, tiene dos opciones para nuestra vivienda,- la castaña le presto atención,- una es la casa donde crecí con mis padres o vivir en la mansión, Prince esta cerca de esta lugar tu decides,- al sentir que la tuteaba, fue embarazoso.

\- Donde digas,- el negó, esperando una respuesta,- me gustaría estar cerca de mi familia, asi que la mansión es mejor idea,- el pelinegro asintió.

\- Entiendo em ese caso eso se hara,- hubo momentos de silencio hasta que el pocionista saco algo de su túnica y tomo con frialdad la mano de Hermione, mientras que ella sentía electricidad por su cuerpo, la castaña si habia algo que no negaba era su admiración por el, por ese motivo cuando estaba mal herido despues de la guerra no dudo en ayudarlo, el hombre vestido de negro, hablo,- la tradición dice que debe aceptar el compromiso antes de darle el anillo quiero que dejar algo en claro,- ella asintió,- la otra noche la insulte, no se repetirá antes que nada es una dama y mi deber es respetarla en todos los aspectos, sera mi esposa asi que merece mis consideraciones, solo espero usted me respete de igual forma, nunca le impediré salir, o estudiar recibir a sus amistades en la mansión, lo único que nunca aceptare es que me mienta o traicione,- ella asintió, frente a los ojos de Hermione apareció una joya hermosa, de oro blanco, antiguo, con un enorme diamante en forma de circulo, el pocionista lo beso y hablo solemnemente,- con este anillo afirmo mi compromiso, esperando concretarlo el dia de nuestra boda, con este objeto que perteneció a mi familia, recalco que en un futuro cercano, usted pasara a ser mi esposa,- puso el anillo en el dedo de Hermione, mientras besaba su mano.

El pelinegro observo hacia a un lado de Hermione, cuando ella logro apartar su mirada del pocionista, observo a su familia ella negó mientras veía al pocionista, el ya estaba de pie a un lado de ella, tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, antes de avanzar hacia su familia que los esperaban la castaña hablo.

\- Gracias,- antes de seguir el hablo.

\- Es mi deber, solo entienda que no la llevare a cenar, ni sera un matrimonio normal, solo deseo que quede claro que si el amor no reina en nuestra unión, el respeto sera esencial,- ella asintió mientras caminaba del brazo del que seria su esposo. Ella penso en que en realidad no era malo y su perspectiva de el podría cambiar, una vez que lo conociera.


	10. Capitulo 10: Inevitable

**Aqui vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, debo decir gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos me hacen muy feliz.**

**JisiSnape: espero te guste el capitulo, en lo personal amo el drama asi que no se que tan pronto se enamoraran, gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Mellitacullen: Awww que linda eres al decir que te gusta el fic, de verdad es dichoso saber que te gustan mis locuras, si entre ellos su juego de miradas es increible espero no desepcionarte.**

**Aclaro a pesar de que la boda fue en este capitulo la historia tiene un total del 30 capitulos asi que solo vamos en la tercera parte del fic. espero les guste y igan leyendo, tratare de actualizar diario y cuando pueda subire mas de un capitulo. Un beso y disfruten de la lectura.**

**todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Capitulo 10: Inevitable.**

Una mañana que se podría pensar que era como cualquier otra, una mujer de hermoso cabello castaño se encontraba despertándo. Estiro su cuerpo por la cama, mientras sentía un vacio junto a ella como en su corazón. La mujer de aristocrática familia, se sentó en el borde de esta, resoplo pensando en que ese dia tenia que hacer algo que iba en contra de sus enseñanzas, pero lo ameritaba era ahora o nunca, claro no se lo dejaría tan fácil pero tenia que dar a entender muchas cosas, aun no comprendía en que momento se dejo convencer, ahora lo recordaba su cuñada, esa leona debió haber quedado en Slytherin es una manipuladora. Aun recordaba lo que paso en esa tarde de te.

_La joven Señora Malfoy estaba en su salón privado tomando una tasa de te con su cuñada, ambas charlaban animadamente sobre los preparativos de la boda, la mujer frente a ella, después de haber desecho el hechizo que estaba sobre ella, había cambiado mucho, simplemente era hermosa. Estaban en medio de una platica de los estudios de la nueva rubia, cuando la elfina personal de la heredera Malfoy apareció indicando que tenia visitas._

\- _¿De quien se trata?,- cuestiono dulcemente._

\- _De la señorita Pansy Parkinson,- la mujer de Draco, soltó un bufido, que después trato de disimular con una tos, no era propio de una dama, demostrar sus emociones. Momentos después las puertas eran abiertas del pequeño salón para dar la entrada a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y verde mirada. La castaña se tenso al ver a la mujer que siempre había considerado su mayor enemiga, mientras que su cuñada se levantaba de su silla para saludarla._

\- _Pansy,- le dijo alegremente._

\- _Hermione,- ambas se saludaron._

\- _Ya conoces a Astoria,- cuestiono la futura Sra. Snape._

\- _Greengrass,- dijo secamente la pelinegra, mientras se sentaba cómodamente._

\- _Parkinson,- dijo de la misma forma contante, la heroína de guerra sintió un escalofrió, ya que al ver la mirada de ambas, sabia que tarde o temprano alguien estallaría, solo que jamás imagino lo que vendría. La pelinegra comenzó a charlas con Hermione, sobre cosas del ministerio, en realidad ella iba para hablar de Harry, pero al estar su cuñada con ellas, pensó que no querría hablar frente a la mujer de su hermano, de igual forma las miradas que ambas se daban, era para comprender que no eran amigas, cosa rara pensó la heredera Malfoy ya que habían ido a la misma casa._

\- _Asi que dime que onda con Snape,- hablo la pelinegra con cara picara, desde hace unos minutos, la conversación se había centrado sobre el futuro esposo de Hermione,- es sensual, que mas podías pedir, tiene cara de amargado pero eso no le quita que ese aire misterioso sea atractivo,- hablo la auror mientras comía una galleta._

\- _Pero es Snape, me cuesta verlo de esa forma, si no niego que su mirada su postura, esa forma de comportarse en innegablemente maravillosa además su aire misterioso es impresionante pero no me hagas pensar en la intimidad con el,- lo ultimo lo dijo con las mejillas rojas._

\- _Pero será tu esposo habrá intimidad, además con su experiencia, podrá ser una experiencia increíble,- levanto una ceja de forma sugerente,- además a un hombre no le gusta una mujer tímida,- afirmo la pelinegra._

\- _Pero tampoco le gusta una cualquiera,- dijo Astoria con la boca pegada a su tasa de te, en un susurro, ambas brujas captaron el comentario, la pelinegra sonrio aun con la mirada sobre Hermione, mientras la heredera Malfoy, solo sonreía nerviosa, suplicaba que el suelo se abriera, y pudiera caer en una hoyo, la situación era de menos incomoda, hasta que la cuñada de Hermione, se puso de pie,- me retiro te dejo con tu invitada,- recalco el hecho de que la pelinegra era invitada de su cuñada y no de ella._

\- _Gracias a Merlin no tengo que seguirte viendo,- hablo la pelinegra, la castaña la observo enojada._

\- _La que debe agradecer soy yo por no tener que soportarte, mas, ya basta con verte a lado mi esposo siempre,- dijo soltando veneno la joven Señora Malfoy, mientras que la pelinegra soltaba un risa sarcástica._

\- _Asi que este berrinche es por Draco,- afirmo la pelinegra,- de verdad sigues siendo tan inmadura,- la castaña se puso de pie._

\- _Pansy por favor,- su cuñada hablo._

\- _No Hermione hace mucho tiempo que nosotras debimos hablar del tema,- afirmo la esposa de Draco._

\- _Habla,- le pidió Pansy, mientras que Hermione esperaba no tener que intervenir._

\- _Tu te has arrastrado con mi esposo, por años, siempre quisiste estar con el, pero lastima querida el es mio, asi que exijo que te alejes de el, es mio tu jamás podras ocupar mi lugar, porque no eres mas que una mujer fácil todos lo sabemos,- afirmo con malicia,- tu no debes estar cerca de el, además ya va siendo hora de que lo superes el fue tu novio si es que de esa forma se pude llamar lo que ustedes tuvieron,- le dijo firmemente la bruja de cabello castaño._

\- _Bueno ahora que terminaste,- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la esposa de su amigo,- es mi turno,- respiro antes de continuar,- tu mocosa ingenua, crees que tengo algo con Draco, en verdad piensas que repetiría un postre que ya comi, claro que no. Si lo acepto soy una cualquiera, he dormido con quien he querido, pero siempre he mantenido mi dignidad, en alto, en cambio tu bajas la cabeza cada vez que alguien te orden algo, yo he superado a tu esposo, ya que no repito nada con nadie,- le dijo firmemente._

\- _Pero tu y el,- ella negó._

\- _Somos amigos, solamente eso,- afirmo. La castaña se quedo estatica._

\- _Entonces porque me ignora,- dijo en voz bajas la bruja._

\- _Por tu actitud,- afirmo la pelinegra,- eres demasiado inocente y Draco le gustan los retos,- afirmo la bruja._

\- _Pero soy una persona descente,- tartamudeo._

\- _En la cama nadie lo es,- rebatió la pelinegra._

\- _Ya chicas,- hablo Hermione,- cada quien tiene su opinión,- afirmo._

\- _Pero yo quiero que el me trate mejor,- dijo Astoria,- lo amo y es duro que ni me vea,- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Pansy._

\- _Lo que haremos sera darle algo de lo que no se resistirá, tu esposo,- la castaña la observo sonrojada, mientras que Hermione solo negaba, esa tarde se torno larga._

Ahora la joven Señora Malfoy, estaba poniéndose su bata pero recordó lo que Pansy le dijo, "_enseña un poco", _de inmediato se quito la bata y entro al bajo, decidida la regadera estaba abierta asi que su joven esposo estaba dentro, el rubio la observo entrar incrédulo por lo que veía, su esposa sin su bata solo con su piyama que era un simple traje corto y de tirantes, el la observo ir por algunas cosas, mientras lo ignoraba, antes de salir por la puerta le dedico una leve sonrisa. El rubio termino su ducha, cuando salió vio la sombra de su esposa desaparecer por la puerta de baño. El rubio se cambio rápidamente, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, dejo ver a su mujer que salía con una bata de baño, el cabello suelto mojado, la hacia ver muy tierna, por alguna razón siempre que la veía era la imagen de la cosa con mas ternura e inocencia que percibía, negó y siguió con su tarea, estaba frente al espejo, observo en el reflejo la imagen de Astoria poniéndose su vestido, se veía adorable con esa lencería, simplemente su belleza y cuerpo era increíbles, el rubio continuo tratando de colocarse el nudo de una corbata, ese dia era especial, su hermana se casaba, con quien lo diría su padrino. De pronto la dulce voz de su esposa se escucho.

\- Draco,- el rubio se giro, observo como su esposa sostenía su vestido, mientras un tirante caia, quito la mirada de su cuerpo, que nunca había admitido que le era irresistible.

\- Que deseas,- ella señalo los botones de su vestido que estaban en su espalda, mientras el rubio rodeaba su cuerpo, ella se estremeció en cuanto los dedos del rubio se posaron en su espalda, si bien es cierto que nunca la había tratado mal en la intimidad, siempre era un caballero, el problema era lo que pasaba cuando terminaban era, que el simplemente la ignoraba, ni una palabra de amor, o mas atenciones. Eso le dolía a Astoria, pero ahora estaba con el plan que según Pansy no fallaría,- está listo, prepárate ire con mi Padre, después vengo por ti,- ella asintió el rubio salió posteriormente de la habitación. El rubio recordaba sus manos pasar por el cuerpo de su esposa, si bien es cierto el habia estado con otras mujeres, pero nunca con nadie tan tierna como ella, el sabia que no la amaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía ser mas sensible con ella, aunque sabia que lo merecía, prefería la indiferencia. Pero en esos momentos donde ella se quitaba un poco la intimida y dejaba ver un lado, sin tantas poses de niña, le agradaba.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en una habitación diferente dentro de la mansión, una joven en vuelta con una lencería no muy discreta, estaba frente a un espejo, aun a pesar de que habían pasado un par de semanas, no se lograba acostumbrar a su nueva imagen, después de aceptar el compromiso con Severus, Hermione cambio de aspecto su cabello se hizo mas largo, con un color rubio parecido al de su hermano, sus hermosos ojos cafés, era ahora grises. Su figura seguía siendo la misma, delgada pero ahora contaba con algunas curvas que antes no poseía, sonrió para sus adentros, era extraño pertenecer a la familia Malfoy, pero era una mas extraño ser dentro de unas horas la esposa de Severus Snape.

Las puertas de la habitación de Hermione se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, con una cara de seriedad que cambio al ver a su hija, con la lencería sobre su hermoso cuerpo, era una hermosa joven, que debía tener el mundo a sus pies, su hija le sonrio, esos momentos donde ella le regalaba esos gestos, el mundo de Narcissa Malfoy se iluminaba, el que sus hijos, la amaran a pesar de muchas cosas, era un momento precioso para ella.

\- Lista para el ritual,- le dijo formando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si Madre,- la castaña sonrió cuando su la rubia se acerco a ella, poniendo sobre su cuerpo, una hermosa luz con su varita, ella sintió curiosidad que era, pero su Madre le había advertido guardar silencio, así que ella solo escuchaba conjuros, que eran pronunciados, mientras que la joven puso al fin descansar de la hermosa luz que había momentos antes invadido su cuerpo.

\- Ahora te pondré las joyas,- ella asintió,- esta pulsera representa la unión con tu hermano,- mostro una pulsera, que en realidad eran dos serpientes unidas,- este dije,- hablo poniendo una joya en su cabello que anteriormente había peinado con magia,- representa a tus padres, tu anillo de compromiso la unión casi perpetua con tu esposo, cuando tengas el anillo de casada, sera el fin de la unión, ahora lo mas importante a partir de ahora,- ella asintió la bruja mayor, busco una caja con un collar hermoso, lo tomo entre sus dedos, mientras se lo colocaba a su pequeña, era una cadena de oro mientras que en la punta se distinguía una P, la castaña sintió una aura envolverla, mientras ella sonreía.

\- ¿Esto que es Madre?,- cuestiono la castaña.

\- Es de la familia de tu esposo, representa que seras la nueva Señora PriNce, tienes todos los derechos de ser la esposa del ultimo en su línea de familia, tu deber es dárselo a tu hija,- a la castaña le heló la sangre, era un tema que habia evadido hablar con su madre,- a pesar de que Severus es Snape, no deja de pertenecer a su antigua familia,- termino la rubia.

\- Entiendo,- dijo en un susurro la joven rubia, su madre al ver su nerviosismo le tomo la mano, para dirigirme una mirada de cariño.

\- Hija,- la castaña levanto el rosto,- se que para ti es difícil aceptar estar atada a una persona como el, pero debo decir unas palabras a favor de Severus. Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. El siempre fue un joven seriO, el sufrió cosas que el debería decirte, su amargura no es por nada, el es bueno. Pero es es algo que tu debes averiguar, si algo como Madre me deja tranquiA al dejarte a lado de el, es que se que te cuidara. Sera indiferente pero jamás te dejara a tu suerte,- ella asintió,- con respecto a la intimidad, se aunque no me lo digas, que te preocupa,- guardo silencio,- solo un consejo, se tu misma no permitas que te lastime y si lo hace debes acudir a nosotros, como tu familia,- la heroína de guerra asintió,

\- Gracias Madre,- ambas se abrazaron. Momentos después con ayuda de la elfina de Hermione, el vestido cayo delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, se veía hermosa el vestido era sencillo de manga larga, pegado con delicadeza al cuerpo de la novia, ella sonrió no podía negar que se veía muy bien, su madre sorbió la nariz, ya que lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, la novia la abrazo, quedando de esa forma por largos momentos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en el altar, en el bello jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con la cara blanca y su cabello amarrado, estaba serio, observando como los presentes lo miraban con incredulidad, los invitados de la novia, no podía creer que esa unión fuera posible, el pelinegro quería desaparecer, era ridícula esa boda, ahora debía esperar a que Hermione apareciera.

Mientras que en la entrada del pasillo que tenia que recorrer la novia, Hermione estaba con su padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy, estaba tomando el brazo de su hija, aquella, que pensó jamás recuperaría, pero ahora a pesar de no aceptarlo, tenia que entregarla en el altar, para que dejara de ser su hija y convertirse en la mujer de una amigo de el. Se arrepentía de la situación en la que metió a la luz de sus ojos, pero en ese momento era inevitable. Observo la tímida sonrisa de su hija, el hombre le beso la frente, diciéndole que siempre contaría con el, el sonido de la música comenzó, indicando que debían avanzar por el pasillo, la joven se aferro a su Padre, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, el rubio puso su rostro serio, mientras caminaban, cuando llegaron al altar y le dio la mano de su hija a Severus, le dijo cuídala, para después darse vuelta y sentarse junto a su esposa.

La ceremonia dio inicio, la castaña no negaba que cuando sintió el tacto de Severus, se puso nerviosa, al verlo frente a ella tan imponente, le dio escalofríos. Era guapo no lo negaba, pero muy intimidante.

La ceremonia continuo, el lazo que los envolvió por sus padrinos que era su hermano y cuñada, mientras que los anillos los dieron Theo y Pansy. El pelinegro puso mala cara cuando el anillo que demostraba su unión con Hermione, era entregado por el. Por su parte Hermione estaba perdida, solo sintió el anillo deslizarse por su dedo, mientras que ella hacia lo propio, repitiendo un hechizo en latin. Al termino hubo algo que hizo que Hermione regresara a la realidad.

\- Puede besar a la novia,- dijo el ministro, la rubia se quedo helada, vio hacia al frente para encontrar el ceño fruncido de su ahora esposo, ella palideció cuando sintió la mano del pocionista, que era muy grande, posarse en su cintura y con un movimiento maestro atraerla a el, la castaña observo su rostro acercarse a ella, para segundos despues sentir los calidos labios del pocionista sobre los SUYOS, a pesar de las apariencias, los labios de Severus eran suaves y delgados, el beso no fue a mas alla, solo se posaron sobre los de ella, sin exigir mas Y CON eso fue suficiente para que Hermione pensara que era la sensación mas increíble de todas, su cuerpo se estremecía, con el contacto. Cuando este termino, los labios de ambos se separaron, dejando un vacio entre ellos.

Los ahora esposos sabian que tanto su boda como aquel beso habian sido inevitables.


	11. Capitulo 11: Conociéndote

**Hola perdon por so subir los dias anteriores pero se me olvido guardar los capitulos en la pagina y no tenia los borradores de word. Espero les guste mi noche de bodas y no las decepciones las adoro.**

**Todos los érsonajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 11: Conociéndote.**

Un azabache, estaba en su escritorio, recordando el día de la boda de su amiga, aun le resultaba extraño que ella se hubiera casado con el hombre que estuvo enamorado de su madre, estaba jugando con su pluma mientras resoplaba. El joven observo a su costado la dama de cabello azabache, mientras se concentraba en su escritura el niño que vivió, detallaba con su mirada cada gesto, movimiento, era simplemente atrayente su forma de caminar, o verlo, desafiante eso era algo interesante y debería admitirlo sensual, de inmediato sintió caliente sus mejillas por aquellos pensamientos, de pronto se vio a si mismo extrañando la época del hospital, cuando escuchaba aquella voz, algo le decía que ella era la dueña, aun recordaba que su amiga le había dicho que aquella joven era la persona que lo cuidaba, no negaba que era extraño para el, pero su amiga le aseguro que fue un favor especial, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada esos días, el azabache por algún motivo pensó que la razón de sus cuidados, era que ella lo quería hacer, pero tenía que volver a la realidad. Igualmente el joven se había dado cuenta en esos días, antes del accidente la había juzgado de mala forma a Pansy, el creía que seguía siendo la misma niña inmadura, pero con la convivencia ella logro ganarse de alguna forma su respeto, era valiente y decidida, una joven con un gran espíritu.

Una voz desconocida lo saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre de gran estatura estaba frente a la pelinegra, este la saludaba con un elegante beso en la mano, mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su abrigo y con un leve adiós, se iba con el hombre que había llegado por ella. esa imagen le trajo recuerdos al azabache, de la de fiesta de Hermione.

_En una mesa, dentro de la fiesta más extraña en el mundo mágico, el joven Harry Potter estaba sentado cómodamente, observando como su amigo pelirrojo bailaba con su novia, el sonreía pues le agradaba ver feliz a su mejor amigo. De un momento a otro sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a el, cuando giro su cuello, observo a Pansy sentada a su lado, mirando la pista de baile, el trato de ver la dirección de su mirada, cuando observo lo que tenía enfrente sonrió, su amiga Luna, estaba bailando tiernamente con Theodore Nott, el azabache vio a su compañera como jugaba con una servilleta, mientras se veía nerviosa, pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que la joven auror, hablo._

\- _Potter,- dijo con voz pausada,- quería decirte algo,- el salvador del mundo, la volteo a ver, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos verdes, simplemente eran hermosos._

\- _Dime,- hablo el hombre de gafas._

\- _Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme ese dia en la misión,- dijo sin mas tartamudeos, el azabache asintió._

\- _No es nada, somos compañeros es lo que hacemos,- vio asentir con la cabeza a la joven._

\- _Aun a si debo agradecer cualquier cosa que necesites, podrías pedírmelo y te ayudare con gusto,- hablo seriamente._

\- _Gracias,- el azabache se encogió de hombros, ambos guardaron silencio, pasaron unos momentos, hasta que el azabache se disponía a hablar de nuevo, una voz más grave sonó._

\- _Pansy Parkinson,- el azabache vio a un hombre, con músculos cabello negro y muy alto, se acerco a la joven y le beso su mano,- que hermosa estas,- ella sonrió coquetamente._

\- _Adrian como estas,- el hombre la levanto para después abrazarla._

\- _Hace mucho que no te veía, siempre has sido hermosa pero ahora estas radiante,- ella asintió._

\- _Gracias sabes que siempre me ha gustado lucir femenina,- el hombre sonrió._

\- _Quieres bailar,- la joven titubeo un momento, ella deseaba bailar con alguien mas, pero el siempre seria indiferente a ella, la consideraba una hija de papi, así que asintió mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo e iba a la pista de baile._

El recordar esa escena hacia que por algún motivo se le retorciera el estomago, era extraña la sensación ya que nunca antes le había pasado, el azabache bajo la cabeza, para continuar con sus labores.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Por otra parte una mujer rubia, con una eterna mirada soñadora, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, tenia en sus manos algunos informes, que tenia que llenar, de pronto una figura familiar para ella, paso a unos metros de distancia, el solo hecho de verlo, hizo que su corazón se llenara de gozo, la rubia perdida en los recuerdos observo al joven castaño que amablemente bailo con ella en la boda de su amiga Hermione, ella había sentido emociones intensas pero sabía muy dentro de ella, que no era mujer para el. Ella una joven extravagante, mientras que el un joven elegante muy diferentes en tantos aspectos, era imposible que el sintiera algo por ella, o que simplemente le gustara, perdida en sus pensamientos siguió su trayecto, mientras avanzaba quedo perdida en el recuerdo de una tierna mirada de un par de ojos color miel.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en una mansión siniestra una joven se encontraba dentro de su habitación, recostada en una enorme cama, era aun temprano pero no quería levantarse, a pesar de ser madrugadora, las sensaciones del último par de días, aun le carcomían el alma. Era Lunes y se suponía que debía ir a trabajar, pero al estar recién casada, Moddy le dijo que podía tomarse la semana, al no querer aceptar unas vacaciones mas largas, estaba considerando seriamente aceptarlas, pero sabia que el encierro seria muy difícil, ya que en esa mansión no sabia en realidad que hacer, todo era desconocido para ella, apenas habian pasado dos dias casada con Severus, en ese tiempo solo lo veía en las noches, cuando el llegaba a dormir. La joven aun recordaba su boda, cuando era niña ella imaginaba ese dia, como todas con ilusión, pero en cambio su boda fue un desastre. Al menos para ella.

_Al termino de la ceremonia, la castaña sentía sus labios palpitar por el beso tan desconcertante que había recibido de su esposo, la rubia suspiro mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus labios, la voz del ministro presentando a los nuevos Señores Snape, se hizo presente provocando aplausos por parte de los presentes. Ella solo sintió como su esposo la observaba seriamente, ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo alcanzara, la heroína de guerra lo tomo para después comenzar a caminar por los enormes pasillos. Antes de dar inicio a la comida, los presentes felicitaron a la pareja, desde sus padres, hasta sus amigos, incluyendo a Remus y Tonks, la castaña sonrió para después ocupar su lugar en la mesa de honor, la comida fue convocada al termino de esta el baile dio inicio. _

_Los recién casados tenían que tomar lugar en la pista, ambos no lo querían hacer, pero debía cumplir, ambos se posaron en el centro de la pista, cuando el pocinista estrecho la cintura de ella, para pegarla a su cuerpo, se juntaron hasta sentir sus alientos cerca, la danza inicio con movimiento lentos, por lo ancho de la pista estuvieron con un baile hasta que el cambio de parejas llego, su padre la estrecho con elegancia única, mientras charlaban._

\- _Se que es duro hija, pero se que podrás con esto,- el rubio trato de dar palabras tranquilizadoras._

\- _Solo una cosa padre,- el rubio asintió,- ¿Por qué el? Había otros hijos de sangre pura, incluso por que no pensaste en casarme con Theo hubiera sido una gran elección casarme con el,- en el momento en que se formulo la pregunta una ondeante capa negra pasaba a su lado, la castaña sintió el aire provocado mientras su padre la observaba._

\- _Se que Severus no es fácil de tratar, pero siempre fue la mejor elección,- ella queriendo ya evitar el tema, recargo su rostro en el pecho de su padre. Pasaron minutos hasta que una voz familiar que siempre le daba paz, llego a sus oídos._

\- _Me permite bailar con la Sra. Snape,- pregunto la voz dulce de Theo, por algún motivo ella consideraba a alguien muy importante para ella a ese mago, sabía que no era amor, solo una gran amistad, el fue su equilibrio en esta vida, así que se aferro a el._

\- _Claro Nott,- dijo su padre, permitiendo que el joven tomara la mano de la rubia para besarla, el joven puso su mano en el espalda de su amiga para comenzar con un baile lento, ella suspiro._

\- _Porque tan seria, deberías estar feliz te acabas de casar,- afirmo el castaño._

\- _Lo se pero es mi condena, no tengo idea que pasara ahora que estaré con el, en su casa,- afirmo con un puchero,- antes podía estar en casa, sabía que lo veria, pero yo podría recurrir a refugiarme en mi hogar ahora, estaré a su merced,- afirmo la joven._

\- _No lo digas como si fuera tu verdugo, si es un hombre complicado, pero no es malo, al final fue un héroe,- Theo adorno su rostro con una sonrisa._

\- _Como si eso no bastara,- bufo la joven novia,- si así tenia atención, por ser la hija de quien soy, ahora esposa de Severus,- el castaño sonrió._

\- _Además de ser heroína de guerra,- ella negó el siempre tan juguetón. De pronto la mirada del castaña se perdió mientras su sonrisa se evaporaba, la castaña siguió con su mirada la dirección de los ojos de Nott, al ver a Harry y Luna bailando entendió._

\- _¿Cuando harás algo?,- cuestiono la rubia._

\- _Ella está con tu amigo,- afirmo el castaño._

\- _En eso te equivocas, ellos son amigos, Harry jamás estaría con Luna porque seria para el como si estuviera conmigo, es como su hermana, hubo un momento en que ambos se hicieron muy cercanos, pero eso no significa nada,- el castaño suspiro._

\- _¿Hablas enserio?,- hablo incrédulo el joven._

\- _Si, pero tu debes actuar, Luna es hermosa y cualquier persona que sepa que esta sola, querrá estar con ella, asi que actúa,- el suspiro,- no te preocupes te dije que te ayudaría y esa ayuda comienza ahora,- ambos comenzaron a bailar por todo el lugar, mientras se acercaban a una pareja cuando chocaron con ellos, la castaña sonrio._

\- _Estas bien Herms,- dijo el niño que vivio._

\- _Claro pero molesta contigo,- el joven la miro sin comprender,- porque aun no bailas conmigo,- el asintió._

\- _No te preocupes Harry yo voy a sentarme,- hablo la rubia._

\- _No Luna porque no bailas con Theo,- la rubia no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que el castaño haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad, extendió su mano para tomar la de la joven, para ir a la pista de baile. Ella sonrió mientras bailaba con su amigo._

_Durante el resto de la fiesta Hermione bailo con todos sus amigos, hasta que la hora de irse llego, en realidad ellos no tendrían luna de miel, pues al matrimonio se le hacia irónico. Después de las despedidas y lágrimas de su madre, la heredera Malfoy fue a la chimenea para escuchar como su esposo, que la tomaba de la mano, decía Mansión Prince. Esa noche no se percato de nada de la enorme casa, ya que el pocionista la guio escaleras arriba, ella suspiro este era el momento de la verdad, aquel que ella temía tanto. Ambos caminaron en silencio, ella no traía equipaje, ya que los elfos de la mansión se habian encargado de llevarlo días antes._

_ Llegaron a unas enormes puertas después de haber atravesado, un enorme pasillo, al entrar la castaña observo un lugar elegante, mientras que escucho las puertas cerrarse, giro su cuerpo observando como el pocionista se quitaba su capa y la dejaba en una silla, perdida ante esa acción, la castaña observo como poco a poco se iba quitando su ropa, hasta quedar en una camisa blanca, ella palideció hablaba enserio, no lo creía. Cuando el pocionista poso sus ojos negros como la noche en Hermione, le dio gracia verla tan nerviosa._

\- _Piensas dormir con ese vestido,- hablo el pocionista, la rubia pareció haber salido de sus pensamientos, cuando se percato que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar._

\- No_,- ella se acerco al ropero para sacar un camisón y su bata para dormir, el pelinegro la observaba,- el baño,- el pocionista fríamente señalo con la mano una puerta, ella rápidamente fue, no quería tener intimidad con el le aterrorizaba, su mente vagaba por las muchas formas en que podría ser obligada a cumplir su noche de bodas con Severus, no quería le temia, ella nunca habia estado con nadie asi que le aterrorizaba ese hecho. Al salir del cuarto observo a su esposo, sentado en la cama, ella palideció. Se puso de su lado de la cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, una vez acostada, ella cerro los ojos cuando sintió la cama moverse, se quedo estatica, aun mas nerviosa se puso cuando una mano se poso por su rostro, un cuerpo caliente se poso sobre ella, era inevitable, decia mentalmete la bruja, asi como la boda esa noche también lo era cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Severus sobre ella, la rubia palideció y no abrió la boca._

\- _Sabes que debes cooperar cierto,- ella no hablo,- ¿por que tan nerviosa?, eres mi esposa y puedo hacer lo que desee contigo, eso tenlo por seguro, asi que solo relájate,- la forma en que le hablaba siseando, como un depredador a su victima le erizo la piel, por alguna razón no se atrevía a hablar, el pocionista sonrio,- en verdad crees que te forzare,- ella siguió si hablar,- no tengo que forzar a una niña,- dijo mientras se bajaba,- yo crei que eras una Gryffindor valiente pero eres una cobarde,- ella no supo que decir, ya que estaba en un shock total, por algún motivo los nervios la atacaron de tal forma, que prefirió mantener su boca cerrada. Mientras su esposo la ignoraba._

De esa forma fue su noche de bodas, ya ni hablaba del dia anterior, el se encerró quien sabe donde y no lo vio en la mansión en todo el dia, mientras ella se había quedado en su habitación, no deseaba verlo, estaba molesta por su actitud, el era un hombre verdaderamente difícil de tratar.

Era muy temprano así que la castaña se puso de pie, dispuesta a ducharse, había tomado la decisión de no trabajar ese dia, asi que solo se puso un pantalón y una playera, camino fuera de la habitación, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, veía la majestuosidad del lugar, era imponente tétrico pero elegante, la rubia, observaba los cuadros dormidos o solo la veían ignorándola, otros le hacían reverencia, mientras que bajaba las escaleras, que era increíblemente largas, todo era oscuro, sin ser personalizado, llego al enorme comedor, donde vio al hombre de negro, se acerco a la mesa, mientras el hombre hablaba haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- Veo que decidiste salir de tu refugio,- hablo el pocionista sin bajar la mirada del profeta.

\- Y por lo que veo ahora si me hablas,- el bajo el papel mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

\- No es que me interese, pero tienes obligaciones en esta casa, los elfos tienen que comenzar a seguir tus ordenes, se supone que todo eso tu madre te enseño,- dijo mordaz.

\- Pero yo trabajare,- afirmo.

\- Eso no te excenta de nada,- la observo,- asi vas a tu trabajo,- ella negó,- no me interesa has lo que quieras,- ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, el pocionista se puso de pie,- nos vemos en la noche,- antes de que ella contestara, el hombre con grandes zancadas desapareció por la enorme puerta, de esa forma ella se quedaba sola de nuevo.


	12. Capitulo 12: Mensaje

**Holaaaa apareci. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que en lo personal me encanta (no solo porque yo sea la autora), gracias por su paciencia y me hace feliz ver que me agregan a favoritos o le dan alerta al fic.**

**Ahora contestare los comentarios.**

**Mellitacullen: Su relacion es dificil porque ambos son dificiles y testarudos. Severus la trata de esa forma aunque ella es de igual forma un tanto indiferente con el. Espero te siga gustando el fic y creeme hay sorpresas.**

**Andreanathalie5: Gracias por comentar y de verdad sonrio con tu comentario, el drma de este fic fue algo que pense mucho tiempo creeme. saludos.**

**El capitulo anterior no conteste perdon, pero JisiSnape como siempre me encantan tus comentarios, y Guest gracias por comentar la luna de miel no fue como a lo mejor se esperaba y espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**A disfrutar cualquier comentario, tomatazos, abucheos, crucios, imperios son bien recibidos.**

**Todos los perspnajes y lugares le pertenen a J.K Rowling, ya que si fueran mios Severus no hubiera muerto, y el y Hermione ahora estuvieran juntos con Eileen (efectivamente ese nombre me encanta para la hija de ellos)**

**Capitulo 12: Mensaje.**

El pocionista se encontraba en su laboratorio dentro de su botica, siempre el hacer esos elaborados productos que vendía en su tienda le llenaba de paz, el siempre habia sido una persona solitaria, el consideraba agradable su soledad a estar rodeado de personas molestas, siempre que deseo estar en compañía de otro ser humano, algo pasaba y todo se venia abajo.

Primero fue Lily que lo dejo por una estupides que dijo, despues de ella, esa mujer con una mirada viva, llena de aventura, esa persona que logro lo que nadie, quitar el hielo que inundaba su corazón, con su sonrisa y sus caprichos hizo que volviera a respirar, pensar que la conoció en circunstancias extrañas, ella siempre juro amarlo, creer en el, apoyarlo, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo lo dejo botado por creerlo un traidor, aun recordaba esas últimas palabras, su corazón ya no se permitía recordarlo pero ahora con su tonta boda las cosas habían cambiado su forma de reprimir ciertos recuerdos.

Aun le dolía la cabeza de saberse dormir junto a una mujer, lo cierto era que desde ella, no había dormido con nadie, y antes de ella tampoco, solo eran encuentros que duraban una noche, pero cuando la conoció no pudo evitar sentir algo mas, ella en ese momento era inocencia combinada con aventura.

Sin embargo Hermione era solo una niña, como se había atrevido a dormir con ella, sabiendo que ella le temía, además de haberla torturado con ese acercamiento, eso había sido caer bajo, nunca tuvo ninguna intención de acostarse con ella, solo que lo que escucho en la boda lo dejo seriamente molesto y en ese momento solo pensó en probarle que con el no se jugaba

Su cerebro en ese momento estaba en un lucha interna, en primer lugar como se atrevía a pensar que un niño como Nott sería mejor que él, solo lo lleno de una gran furia esa niña se atrevía a compararlo, esa niña insolente, lamentablemente su cerebro lo trasportaba al recuerdo de esas noches que pasaba con ella, verla dormida con una paz infinita, era increíble un aura que hace mucho no sentía, solo que el recuerde de que era la amiga de Potter, si bien es cierto inteligente como nadie que conociera, también era testaruda, no debía ser un genio para darse cuenta que si le tocabas ciertas fibras se molestaría a un grado increíble, eso le provocaba gracia, burlarse de una temperamental Gryffindor.

El pocionista observo cómo salía humo de un caldero alertándolo que la poción estaba lista, el pelinegro se acerco para colocar el liquido en una botellita de cristal. Los recuerdos de su vida pasada se hacían presentes en su cabeza, su recuerdo estaba aun en su inerte corazón, es cierto que la quiso, pero ella destruyo toda la bondad que aun podría haber albergado en su corazón, haciéndolo mas frio que antes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Por otra parte la castaña, estaba en su recamara el día había terminado, ella se disponía a leer un momento, en todo el día se dedico a reconocer la mansión, era verdaderamente grande había habitaciones que tenían hechizos, una en particular la cual un elfo le indico que era la biblioteca, tenia curiosidad por recorrerla pero al intentar entrar algo lo impidió, así que llamo a un elfo, este le dijo que el señor podía autorizar a ciertas personas para entrar al lugar, así que lo estaba esperando para que pudiera entrar a la que seguramente seria su habitación preferida de aquella tétrica mansión.

Además se preguntaba muchas cosas con respecto a Severus, su rutina por ejemplo, no sabía ni porque pero cuando llego a las cocinas los elfos se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían visto a una mujer en la mansión, ella se sorprendió que Snape no tuviera pareja antes, después recordó lo serio que es. Los elfos le dijeron que el amo siempre le decía a uno de ellos, que le llevaran su comida a su botica el nunca iba en todo el día a la mansión, y cuando estaba en ella se encerraba en la biblioteca o en su laboratorio.

Sin poderse explicar el motivo tenia otra curiosidad el porqué el ya no enseñaba en Hogwarts, despues de la segunda guerra, estuvo a su lado, lo cuido y curo despues de la mordedura de Nagini, siempre demostró ese temple lleno de soledad, pero ahora simplemente la ignoraba, sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su lectura, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió fuertemente, ella brinco al ver la figura negra de su esposo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el solo bufo y camino hacia el baño, sin saludarla, al parecer seguía molesto por su pequeña discusión de la mañana, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió vio al hombre con su piyama sus miradas se encontraron antes de que el hombre se recostara, ella cerro su libro y lo coloco en una mesa junto a ella, intento recostarse pero recordó.

\- Severus,- hablo la rubia mientras sentía la cama hundirse a su lado.

\- Umm,- dijo simplemente.

\- Podrías abrirme la puerta de la biblioteca no pude entrar hoy,- dijo sin mas.

\- ¿Algo mas?,- hablo serio, la rubia penso que podía preguntar algo, ella se volvió a sentar y vio que el estaba con un libro frente a el.

\- En realidad, quería preguntarte ¿porque no das clases?,- cuestiono curiosa.

\- Eso ¿porque te interesa?,- pregunto molesto, no pensaba ponerse a tener confidencias con ella.

\- Porque me importas mucho,- respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Niña a mi no me hablaras de esa forma, además no me interesa tener estas charlas, cualquier cosa que quieras relacionado a la mansión se lo dices a los elfos, y para evitar que me fastidies, quitare los hechizos de los lugares donde podrás entrar.

\- Que amable,- respondió, un gruñido salió de su esposo. Ella termino por recostarse mientras le daba la espalda y de esa forma tratar de dormir. Mientras que el pocionista, se quedo con su libro en las manos, observando la espalda descubierta de la joven, estaba visible por su camisón de dormir, se preguntaba si no tenia frio ya que la mansión no era cálida. Después de quedo recordando un momento.

_En una cama, iluminada por la luz de la luna un hombre y una mujer estaban completamente desnudos cubiertos por una cobija, el lugar era frio, claro en las mazmorras no hacia calor, el hombre pelinegro sostenía por la espalda a un joven que cuando estaba a su lado mantenía el cabello negro, mientras el jugaba con su espalda ella pasaba su mano en su fuerte pecho lleno de cicatrices, el estaba emocionado, ya que a pesar de saber su pasado ella lo comprendía, lo apoyaba le daba palabras de aliento, cada vez que llegaba herido eso le provocaba que su corazón congelado se derritiera, le dio un beso a la joven junto a el._

\- _Segura que no te arrepientes,- ella suspiro._

\- _Claro que no, me agrada haber estado contigo, que seas el primer hombre en mi vida,- ella sonrio observándolo a los ojos._

\- _Me alegro siempre te cuidare como tu lo haces,- ella sonrio besándolo de esa forma su cuerpo se descubrió, el la cubrio con la cobija ya que podría darle frio._

\- _Ten cuidado que te dara frio,- ella se sonrojo y volvió a su posición original._

\- _Siempre estare a tu lado,- afirmo la joven con su mirada llena de vida,_

\- _Sin importar que yo cometa errores,- el pocionista nervioso estaba por algo que pronto seria la mayor prueba de su relación._

\- _Claro Severus siempre, te amo y nunca te dejare,- el hombre beso su cabeza mientras suspira._

El hombre tenia ese breve recuerdo de ella, pero quien diría que lo dejaría por otro error que cometió en su vida, ahora solo quedaba amargura en su corazón, la joven suspiro, cosa que llego a los oídos del pocionista, eso hizo que regresara su vista a ella, el negó al ver su espalda al parecer estaba helando, pero ese era su asunto para que no se vestia apropiadamente, se recostó tapándose con su cobija, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y dormía plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba dormida de los mas calientita, mientras disfrutaba del olor de su almohada, era reconfórtale olía a pergamino, simplemente un olor que le fascinaba, de pronto sintió que su almohada se movia, asi que ella la abrazo fuertemente y como era habitual en ella goleo la superficie que ahora subia y bajaba, y se pregunto ¿las almohadas suben y bajan?, antes de que su cerebro aun dormido pensara una respuesta, escucho un grito despues de haberle pegado por segunda vez a su escurridiza almohada, abrió sus enormes ojos grises, cuando levanto su cabeza, una mirada fría la invadió ella se sento de golpe, mientras se tomaba la cabeza por el mareo repentino que le dio. Cuando vio a Severus noto que se sostenía un costado de su cuerpo mientras la miraba con odio.

\- ¿Que te ocurre niña?, porque me golpeaste,- pregunto molesto el hombre.

\- Yo no lo golpee,- hablo la joven que aun estaba sentada en la cama.

\- Asi que ahora tiene anepcia,- dijo con sarcasmo,- no resulte que el dia de mañana hasta sonámbula sea,- hablo con sarcasmo.

\- Pues si antes me iba a disculpar ahora no,- dijo levantándose para ir al baño,- si lo lastime es porque ya es mayorcito y su cuerpo no resiste como antes,- después de eso azoto la puerta y se metió a la ducha. La rubia suspiro al sentir el agua en su cuerpo, ahora que lo meditaba ya entendía porque su almohada se movía, pero lo que mas le desconcertó fue el olor de pergamino, ella sabia que ese aroma era muy agradable para ella, pero porque el olia de esa forma, ignoro inmediatamente ese pensamiento mientras se dedicaba a ducharse ya que ese dia, iria al departamento de aurores para saber quien estaría a cargo de ella durante su entrenamiento.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La rubia llego por la chimenea del ministerio, odiaba definitivamente esos retretes, pero no quiso entrar a la biblioteca donde imaginaba estaba la red flu, ya que Severus estaba dentro, hay como le molestaba ese hombre, solo fue un inocente golpe, no es como si se comparara con todos los que recibió antes, bufo la rubia al pensar en su esposo, el cual esa mañana despues de su discusión simplemente desapareció, ahora caminaba con firmeza por los pasillos, y exactamente lo que no quería paso, si antes las persona casi se ponían de tapete al verla pasar ahora, era peor. Por ser la esposa de Severus, eran aun mas corteses con ella.

Finalmente llego al departamento de aurores cuando fue a su escritorio, su querida amiga Pansy la esperaba, a muchos les era extraño saber de esta amistad, pero lo cierto es que no eran tan diferentes, en los dias en que la pelinegra cuidaba a Harry, ella lo visitaba por breves momentos, en muchas ocasiones, la habia visto tomar su mano, la rubia tenia sus sospechas, asi que un dia apareció de improvisto y la vio diciéndole cosas lindas a Harry, que deseaba su recuperación, de una manera tan particular que sin lugar a dudas indicaban que estaba enamorada del joven salvador del mundo, esa noche la confronto ella admitió que no estaba enamorada, pero si sentía atracción por el, solo que aseguraba que el nunca estaría con ella por sus grandes diferencias y aunque a la rubia le hubiera encantado sacarla de su error ella sabia que era cierto, a pesar de todo el azabache no estaba interesado en ella o por lo que sabia la rubia era de esa forma, aunque sabia que todo era posible, ella quería que su amigo fuera feliz, pero lo cierto era que no mostraba interés por nadie desde su ruptura con Ginny. Ella quería ayudarlos pero no sabia como, asi que esperaría, ademas en la fiesta de su agradable boda, si claro penso con sarcasmo, la vio con un joven por lo cual posiblemente hubiera ya olvidado su gusto por su amigo.

\- Hermione,- saludo la pelinegra, la rubia sonrio mientras ponía su bolso en el escritorio.

\- Pansy,- le dijo alegre, al sentarse solto un bufido.

\- Creo que pasaste mala noche, ¿a caso Severus es un desastre en la cama?,- pregunto con risa burlona, la rubia solo la observo con ojos entrecerrados, negando,- oh entonces es excelente,- Hermione solo suspiro,- o caso,- la pregunta no termino ya que la puerta del despacho de Moody se abrió.

\- Snape,- grito a todo pulmon, la rubia se levanto y fue hacia la oficina de su jefe, escucho que la pelinegra le decía que eso no se quedaría asi, ella suspiro y entro a la oficina del viejo auror, el hombre le indico que tomara asiento mientras el hacia lo propio,- ¿Qué haces aqui?,- pregunto fríamente.

\- Pues este es mi trabajo,- intento bromear pero al ver el rostro del auror se ruborizo,- en realidad no quería esas vacaciones,- dijo derrotada, para recordar,- con respecto al permiso…,- el auror le corto.

\- Ya lo recibí,- dijo con firmeza,- me llego ayer su esposo lo mando,- la castaña se quedo en shock, ella no le había dicho a Severus nada como se había enterado, dejaría sus dudas para después, ya que el viejo cazador de magos oscuros la observaba con expresión seria,- bueno ya que rechazaste las únicas vacaciones que tendrás en mucho tiempo,- dijo con un deje de burla,- te asignare a tu auror a cargo, se que será feliz por eso,- ella solo asintió ya quería trabajar en misiones,- será Nymphatora Lupin,- hablo el hombre del ojo mágico,- así que levántate de este lugar y vete,- ella asintió y antes de cerrar la puerta el auror hablo,- suerte,- ella asintió y salió. Conociendo a la perfección el escritorio de Tonks, llego saludándola efusivamente, mientras que ella le dio un seco hola, la rubia la miro extrañada mientras ella ponía en su rostro una mueca seria.

\- Tonks, me informo Moody que serás el auror que esté a mi cargo,- ella solo solto el aire.

\- Es cierto,- dijo fría,- una cosa a partir de ahora seré algo así como tu jefa, deberás obedecerme y hacer lo que te diga sin protestar, espero estés de acuerdo o de lo contrario le diremos a alguien mas que te enseñe,- le dijo fríamente la joven entendió que ese seria su trato a partir de ahora.

\- Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo,- dijo la rubia firme.

\- Perfecto, guarda esos expedientes mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento,- le dijo la metamorfomaga, mientras la castaña observaba muchos documentos frente a ella, suspiro y comenzó a guardar esa montaña de pergaminos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en la botica, el pocionista estaba enfrascado en una poción, su mente habia estado distraída todo el dia, habia hecho explotar calderos con errores tan básicos que ni Longbottom haría, el pocionista suspiraba de verdad que esta nueva vida le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, es niña habia llegado a revolver sus recuerdos, que el habia olvidado, pero ahora con Hermione cerca de el, su mente vagaba por momentos de su vida con la joven que le robo su corazón, ella habia sido importante para el, pero ahora ella debía estar enterrada.

Camino por su escritorio sentándose, masajeo sus sienes mientras resoplaba, cuando se escucho un sonido que penso jamás volveria a sonar, lo cual no era posible que despues de 3 años, ella regresara con ese sonido que tanto anhelo escuchar antes, con resistencia de que su mente lo hubiera engañado, sintiendo su corazón latir, abrió el cajón donde se encontraba esa botellita, cuando saco el objeto vio dentro de el un papel, el no quería leerlo pero su curiosidad gano, cuando saco el trozo de pergamino, vio una letra delicada en ella su olor estaba impregnado, no lo podía creer, cuando leyó las letras se enfado mucho, la nostalgia que pudo haber sentido, se convirtió en ira, el papel se incendio mientras el pocionista, se levantaba de la silla, en su mente venia unas cortas frases que hicieron odiar a la persona que escribió aquellas palabras.

_¿Porque te casaste? ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?, _el sabia que era ella, nadie mas se podía comunicar con el por ese medio, el lo habia diseñado para los dos, su relación al ser oculta, tenían que ser discretos. El pocionista fue a la chimenea donde se apareció escuchando la risa de una mujer.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La rubia habia llegado realmente cansada, del departamento de aurores, cuando fue a las chimeneas del ministerio, decidio aparecerse directamente en la red flu de la mansión, grito el destino cuando llego al lugar, observo una enorme biblioteca, simplemente majestuosa, se veía llena de libros de conocimientos, simplemente fabulosa, la rubia observo con mucho amor los estantes, queriendo sumergirse en sus letras, cuando se acerco a un estante vio un libro que por la pasta deducía que era antiguo, antes de tomarlo una voz la saco de sus ensoñaciones, la rubia giro su cuerpo para ver al retrato de un hombre con una gran barba blanca, ella sonrio ante la mirada calida del hombre, mientras se acercaba al retrato.

\- Profesor Dumbledore,- hablo la mujer.

\- Señora Snape,- saludo el hombre, ella hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, parecía que apartir de ahora todos se dirigirían a ella de esa forma,- aun no se acostumbra cierto,- cuestiono el cuadro con una mirada divertida en sus ojos.

\- No, pero no importa,- dijo la mujer.

\- Se acostumbrara creame,- afirmo el hombre de la gran barba.

\- Como al carácter de Severus,- hablo con ironia la bruja.

\- Eso creo que le costara aun mas,- el hombre del retrato rio mientras la joven hacia lo mismo. De pronto las llamas se encendieron dejando ver al pocionista que caminaba hecho una furia, cuando la vio rodo los ojos, pero estos estaban impregnados con una furia latente.

\- Veo que encontró su refugio,- hablo en forma de saludo, ella solo se puso seria no entendía su cambio de humor.

\- En realidad piensa hablarme, podría mejor advertirme cuando se dignara a hacerlo y cuando me ignorara,- reclamo la bruja, ya que el hombre siempre la evadía mientras que ahora le hablaba a que jugaban.

\- ¿No se que quieres? que te trate como una reina, entiéndelo no estas con tus padres para seas el centro de mi universo, ademas detesto convivir con una mocosa,- la rubia se molesto.

\- No se moleste conmigo por tenerlo atado a mi lado, ya que si hubiera sido suficientemente hombre podría haber obtenido una esposa, y de esa forma librarnos de nuestras presencias, pero no lo hizo asi que se tuvo que conformar con su matrimonio pactado,- el pocionista la miro con ojos llenos de cólera camino hacia ella y la junto a su cuerpo, para susurrarle al oído.

\- Crees que no soy hombre, te lo demostrare,- ella palideció al sentirlo tan cerca el hombre sintió como su cuepo se ponía rígido y se quedaba estático, hasta que salió volando por los aires, ya que la rubia habia hecho un hechizo no verbal sobre el.

\- Eres un maldito cerdo, en tu maldita vida se te vuelta a ocurrir acercarte a mi de esa forma, eres despreciable,- dijo con amargura saliendo de la habitación, dejando al pocionista perplejo por su forma de reaccionar el no era de esa forma, jamás lastimaría a una mujer, ella renia razón era despreciable. t

omo una botella de whiskey de fuego y se quedo en su silla emborrachándose


	13. Capitulo 13: Almuerzo

**Hola, juro que no se con que cara las saludo. Tengo meses sin subir nada, pero todo tiene una explicacion. No tenia tiempo y se suponia que cambiaria unas cosas del fic, pero ya no pude. Ahora ya vengo lista a terminar de publicar, subire 3 capitulos. Gracias por su paciencia y hermosos comentarios, gracias a sus alertas y favoritos**

**Todos los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling. Ya que si Severus fuera mia, la de cosas que haria con el(Hablar, pasear), no sean mal pensadas.**

Capitulo 13: Almuerzo.

La semana en la mansión del matrimonio Snape, paso sin mucha novedad, esos dias la rubia Señora Snape no le había dirigido la palabra a su esposo, ademas de poner un hechizo en la puerta de la recamara para evitar que entrara, sabia que el podía deshacerlo, pero esperaba que tuviera un poco de caballerosidad para entender esa medida como una forma de decirle que no le interesa verlo. Por suerte para Hermione, el entendía en mensaje y solo vio al dia siguiente en la mesa del desayuno pero lo ignoro olímpicamente, el pocionista sabiendo su error, no quiso forzar nada.

Esa semana en el departamento de aurores tampoco fue fácil para la rubia, ella sabía lo difícil que sería el departamento de aurores, pero con Tonks como su líder fue terrible, no sabia que ademas de exigente, fuera tan dura la metamorfomaga con ella, ahora comprendía que no porque la considerara como una hija, significaba que la apoyaría. Ella creyo que llegando el fin de semana podría descansar por fin, lamentablemente no, su madre por alguna extraña razón, se le ocurrió hacer un almuerzo en la mansión por suerte ella no ayudo a organizarla con la excusa de tener que trabajar.

El Domingo llego y la rubia estaba en la oficina de aurores, tu nueva jefa le pidió que ese dia debían ir a entrenar, desde las 5 de la mañana le habia mandado una nota a su madre diciéndole que mandaria a su elfina con su vestido y que llegaría a bañarse a la mansión. Por otra parte el pocionista le informo que estaría en la botica y que ella llegara hay para ir desde su chimenea a la mansión de sus padres.

A pesar de que ella quería verlo muerto, tenia que asistir con el, ya que no solo serian ellos, al parecer habia sido invitado otras personas, la frialdad con que se trataban ambos era lógica, pero de verdad que lo odiaba era la segunda vez que la maltratara, pero ahora que sabia que podía hacer hechizos no verbales esperaba que se comportara, suspiro con resignación la hermosa mujer que estaba en medio de pergaminos, era la única. Porque despues de entrenar por horas, Tonks le dijo que ordenara unos pergaminos, eso era cansado, ahora estaba terminando los últimos informes, la rubia se puso de pie para guardar lo utimo y de esa forma por fin salir de su oficina.

Salió por la chimenea, el pocionista le dijo que la viera en su negocio, nunca creyo atreverse ir a ese lugar, iba caminando, cuando choco contra alguien cuando la castaña levanto la mirada observo unos cálidos ojos cafés, la rubia sonrio mientras lo abrazaba, el hombre frente a ella, le sonrio cálidamente.

\- Hermione,- ella lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras el hombre hacia lo mismo,- mi niña estas hermosa,- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que siempre calmaba sus nervios.

\- Remus tenia tanto que no te veía,- le sonrio,- pero siempre le pregunto a Tonks por ti,- el castaño asintió.

\- Aun no me acostumbro a que seas rubia, cuando eras castaña parecías mi hija,- ambos rieron.

\- Bueno ahora soy diferente,- el ojimiel asintió.

\- Te vez muy linda,- le dio un beso en la frente mientras la tomaba de la cintura y caminaban,- y dime ¿A dónde vas?,- la rubia bufo.

\- A la botica de Severus,- el licántropo no hablo al notar el disgusto en la vos de la heroína de guerra.

\- Vamos antes te invito un chocolate a la librería, después de voy a dejar con Severus,- la rubia asintió no quería estar cerca del pocionista si era sincera, ambos riendo de las ocurrencias de Teddy, el pequeño era muy travieso, ella lo extrañaba siempre fueron muy unidos, la rubia lo adoraba, llegaron al negocio de Lupin, para entrar aun con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, a la rubia se le hizo extraño el licántropo fuera ese dia, ya que los domingos eran familiares para ellos, no pregunto y espero que el hombre a quien consideraba su padre trajera el liquido caliente. Ambos se sentaron en unos bancos frente al mostrador.

\- ¿No abriras?,- cuestiono la joven rubia.

\- No tengo ganas, de hecho quería estar en librería,- no continuo al ver que su voz se cortaba, la rubia sabia que pasaba, era cierto que el y Tonks tenían una relación hermosa, pero si peleaban mucho, en ocasiones era verdaderamente tardadas sus discusiones.

\- Y dime que mas ha hecho mi pequeñito,- la rubia siempre le gustaba hablar de su pequeño metamorfomago.

\- Sonriente,- hablo el licántropo recuperando su alegría,- te extraña sabes, siempre pregunta por ti,- la rubia se enterneció.

\- Lo ire a ver solo quiero tener un momento libre, ahora que entreno en el departamento de aurores, no deja mucho tiempo,- el licántropo sonrió.

\- No te angusties, sabes que Teddy es un niño inteligente, cuando puedas no dejes de ir a la casa, sabes que siempre seras bienvenida,- ella asintió,- y se que no es de mi incumbencia pero sabes que siempre te considerado una hija.

\- Y yo un padre,- termino la joven.

\- Lo se por eso mismo me preocupa verte asi de triste, imagino que no la estas pasando bien, pero hay una tristeza y enojo,- ella asintió,- no tienes que contarme pero me encantaría ayudarte,- la rubia asintió, si habia una persona a la que le tenia confianza era a el, ya que si le decía a su padre lo que paso, el no dudaría en maldecir a su esposo, ya ni mencionamos a Draco, ademas Remus siempre habia sido un hombre maduro.

\- Bueno tu conoces muy bien a Severus,- el castaño asintió,- sabes lo difícil que es su carácter,- al ver asentir al licántropo la rubia procedió a contarle todo lo que paso, desde que tuvo sus primero encontronazos con el, desde el dia que supo seria su esposo, hasta el del hospital y los ocurridos hacia casi menos de una semana, ademas del momento de gran silencio que tenían. El hombre frente a la joven, asentía, hasta que ella termino de hablar.

\- No estoy nada de acuerdo por como te ha tratado, creo que ha sido muy brusco,- la rubia asintió,- pero seamos conscientes tu tampoco has actuado bien, siempre lo llevas al limite, lo insultas no digo que sea correcta su forma de reaccionar, pero debes entender el pasado de Severus, a el los golpes de la vida lo han hecho desconfiado, el sufrió por amor, y esas heridas son las mas difíciles de curar,- la rubia asintió pero al escuchar la seguridad en que hablaba el castaño, se mordió el labio suprimiendo su pregunta,- no lo digo por mi aclaro, pero si se de alguien que paso por eso.

\- Quien,- no se contuvo a preguntar.

\- Dora,- respondió para después beber de su chocolate, la rubia casi se le cae la quijada cuando escucho aquella declaración,- no angusties hace mucho lo supere, el punto es,- guardo silencio un momento,- que ella antes de mi estuvo con alguien por lo se muy importante para ella, ellos terminaron y Dora estaba deprimida yo tenia sentimientos por ella, asi que le di el hombro donde llorar, se refugio en mi, despues nos casamos y tuvimos a Ted,- ella suspiro, el siempre habia sido excelente,- se que dentro de ella, no la ha olvidado, en ocasiones me duele pero se que esta conmigo, el dia que ella quieras estar con el, ese dia la dejare, antes no, el punto no es ese, lo que deseo darte a entender, es que Dora amo, y cuando ese amor es destruido por uno de ellos, siempre queda el recuerdo, es difícil de olvidar y si no sales de ese dolor, es fácil caer en una amargura.

\- Asi que nunca olvido a Lily,- el castaño negó.

\- No aseguro nada, pero creo que Lily no es la causante de la amargura de Severus, hubo un tiempo, que a el se le vio diferente, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, no alegre pero menos huraño, habia incluso sospechas de que estaba con alguien, pero nadie se puso a averiguar. Despues de la batalla en Hogwarts y el despertó, regreso a ser el mismo de antes, pero mas serio. Como te digo no deseo afirmar algo de lo que no estoy consciente, pero tal vez el amo por segunda vez y ahora esta mas enojado que antes, no lo se solo es una idea por el tiempo que lo vi diferente, pero no me hagas caso,- la rubia asintió,- solo comprendelo, no digo que sea fácil pero el ha pasado por cosas peores que muchos de nosotros,- ella asintió.

\- Gracias Remus, solo espero no tener que seguir pasando por esas discusiones,- ambos asintieron, la castaña reacciono al ver el reloj de la pared,- me tengo que ir me espera,- el licántropo asintió, se bajo del banco para después ayudar a la joven bruja, ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras salían de la librería, iban riendo recordando eventos del pasado,- recuerdas cuando Teddy me vomito, fue lo mas gracioso,- ambos rieron, el castaño cuidaba a la bruja ya que muchas miradas se posaban en ella, cuando de pronto ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver una figura frente a ellos.

\- Lupin,- se escucho el siseo en su voz,- veo que encontraste a mi esposa,- agrego mientras tomaba el brazo de la rubia, ella sintió fuerza pero no la lastimaba.

\- Severus solo tomábamos chocolate,- afirmo el castaño al ver la mirada furiosa del pelinegro.

\- Solo espero que para la próxima alguien me avise, cuando decidan tomar chocolate,- hablo seriamente,- nos vamos o necesitas mas tiempo,- ella asintió soltándose de su agarre, acercándose el hombre de mirada cálida para abrazarlo.

\- Salúdame a todos, pronto me verán en la cabaña,- el licántropo asintió sonriendo alegremente.

\- Cuidate mucho a Teddy le gustara saber que pronto iras, Severus,- dijo inclinando la cabeza, para despues darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la librería, la rubia observo la mirada molesta del pocionista, el le extendió el brazo pero ella se negó.

\- Estoy muy sucia y tu ya te cambiaste, te voy a manchar la capa,- dijo la rubia para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la botica, la castaña camino a un lado del pelinegro, mientras avanzaban llegaron a una puerta elegante, con gran des ventanales, donde se exhibían, el hombre abrió la puerta permitiendo que ella pasara, al entrar la rubia quedo maravillada al ver vitrinas con pociones y pociones, era hermoso,- ¿Todas esas tu las haces?,- pregunto interesada,- el sabia que si ella le hablaba era algo bueno aunque solo fuera por pociones.

\- Si soy el único encargado del lugar,- dijo con la misma mirada de seriedad,- debemos irnos o de contrario tu madre estará molesta,- ella asintió, ambos se metieron a la chimenea, el pocionista la sujeto de la cintura, para ponerla junto a su cuerpo, mientras arrojaba los polvos flu, ella sintió el mareo habitual, al salir del lugar, observo que estaban en la sala de la mansión, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a algunas mujeres sentadas, en sillones. La rubia se puso roja ya que ella se veian impecables mientras que ella un desastre con su traje de auror, ademas de estar sucia, ella reconoció a las mujeres Greengrass, mientras que una mujer morena la observaba detenidamente, ella se puso de pie dejando de lado todo lo aristocratico en ella, la vio a los ojos para abrazarla.

\- Mi niña estas enorme,- la rubia se ruborizo,- perdón que distraída soy, Anabelle Zabini,- la rubia extendió su mano para saludarla,- aunque nunca hicimos el ritual, tu madre me nombro como tu madrina cuando me confeso que habías nacido, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas, espero que me consideres alguien importante,- la rubia asintió.

\- Mucho gusto Señora Zabini,- se giro a Severus que estaba serio,- mi esposo Severus Snape,- el pocionista beso la mano de la dama, para despues disculparse y salir de la habitacion, sin antes saludar a las damas.

\- No te preocupes mi niña, lo hombres son serios,- ella asintió sabiendo que el era aun mas serio.

\- Si me disculpan me retiro a vestirme con ropa mas descente, ustedes entenderán vengo de mis labores en el ministerio,- beso la frente de su madre, antes de salir por la puerta, para ir corriendo a su habitacion.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la mansión, los hombres bebían whiskey de fuego, como refugio en esas paredes para evitar las charlas de sus mujeres, excepto Nott el habia llegado sin pareja, cuando entro el pocionista, saludo mientras observaba con ojos de muerte el castaño. Los hombres se pusieron al dia.

Media hora despues la rubia salía con un vestido rojo, entallado a su cuerpo, hasta el piso, si algo habia aprendido de su madre es que cuando habia reuniones tenia que vestirse de esa forma, llevaba el cabello suelto en perfectos rulos, su madre decía que habia acado el cabello de los Black, rebelde como sus personalidades y que por eso ella habia estado en al casa de lo leones, camino por los pasillos hasta bajar las enormes escaleras, su elfina le había dicho que todos estaban en el comedor, asi que ella camino hasta las puertas negras, la rubia entro al comedor, donde observo sentados, a un gran grupo de gente, su padre a la cabecera, a su derecha su madre donde habia una lado vacio para ella, en frente su hermano y Astoria, su madre y hermana y quien parecía ser Zabini y su madrina, frente a el estaba Severus y junto de este Theo quien le sonreía, la rubia saludo mientras los hombres se ponían de pie, al acercarse a su hermano lo saludo y a su cuñada, despues hizo lo propio con su padre, su esposo la ayudo a sentarse, las miradas estaban puestas en ella, solo sonrio mientras su madre le apretaba una pierna para darle valor, odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, no tenia mucha experiencia y deseaba no cometer errores, la comida apareció la charla estaba sin enfocarse a ella cuando el postre aparecio, fue cuando ella se convirtió en su atracción, la rubia como siempre ataco primero.

\- Asi que venias del ministerio, Hermione,- hablo la rubia. Ella despues de dar un sorbo a su te hablo.

\- Si tenia entrenamiento físico,- lo dijo sabiendo su reaccion de antemano.

\- Pero que horror con eso te pueden lastimar mucho,- hablo exagerando como siempre.

\- De hecho Isabella,- le hablo por su nombre sabiendo que a ella le molestaría,- mi cuerpo soporta mucho creeme soy fuerte, no por nada soy una Malfoy,- el pocionista levanto una ceja, mientras Narcissa casi se ahogaba por reir mientras tomaba el te.

\- Mi madre solo se preocupa por ti no tienes porque ser grosera,- hablo Daphne otra insoportable.

\- De hecho querida ella no le falto al respeto solo explico lo obvio hay mujeres que parecen delicadas y son unas guerreras, como Hermione que ha luchado y sobrevivido un entrenamiento no es nada,- intervino Anabelle Zabini,- en cambio tu madre si es impertinente al hacer ese tipo de comentarios, la hermosa Hermione, solo explica que ella trabaja,- la rubia fulmino con a mirada a su suegra.

\- Es muy interesante la carrera que elegiste,- hablo Blaise,- ¿Y que especialidad haras?.

\- Encantamientos y maldiciones, quiero poder deshacer ciertos hechizos, ademas de ser especialista en duelo,- hablo con orgullo.

\- Yo crei que lo harias en pociones como tu esposo es experto,- dijo el moreno. Ella simplemente negó.

\- Pues yo aun no entiendo como una dama de sociedad, puede estar trabajando y aun mas como pudieron darle permiso, mis niñas fueron criadas para ser esposas y madres,- hablo Isabella, cuando la rubia iba a hablar una voz gruesa resonó.

\- Creo que esas son ideas antiguas, si hoy en dia alguna mujer desea laborar es algo que debemos apoyar, ademas eso no la hace menos merecedora del titulo de dama,- dijo mirando a la mujer,- Hermione decidió su futuro y lo respeto si alguien no lo acepta ese es su problema no el mío.

\- Ademas Isabella ya no estamos en estos tiempo, yo me siento muy orgullosa que mi hija, sea alguien productiva y mas agradezco a su esposo que le haya permitido seguir laborando, seria un desperdicio de mente si ella no la ejerciera, para algo mas que eventos sociales,- la rubia se sonrojo y no pudo evitar ver al pocionista y dedicarle una sonrisa. Momentos despues se levantaron de la mesa. En el salón las mujeres se quedaron mientras que los hombres charlaban entre ellos, ya entrada la tarde, el pocionista y su esposa se despedían, mientras que Hermione se despedia de todos, llego el turno de su amigo Theo, se dieron un abrazo, mientras el castaño le sonreía.

\- Buena defensa la de hoy,- se burlo el joven.

\- Ya cállate Nott, te veo en estos dias debemos decidir que haras con Luna,- el joven asintió sonriendo. Charlaron unos momentos hasta que Severus se acerco para llevarla a la chimenea.

\- Nos vamos,- ella asintió.

\- Madre Padre nos vemos,- les sonrio ya que anteriormente se habia despedido. Para despues desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Cuando aparecieron en la mansión el pocionista iba a sentarse al escritorio, ella le hablo,- Severus,- el hombre giro su cuerpo mientras la veía seriamente.

\- Dime,- hablo serio.

\- Si lo deseas puedes volver a la habitacion,- el la vio perplejo de verdad ella decía eso,- es mi forma de darte la gracias por haberme defendido,- el pocionista asintió.

\- Mas tarde subo,- ella sonrio mientras salía de la biblioteca, sin saber la razón el pelinegro sonrio, para despues sumergirse en un libro en la biblioteca de la mansión el que también era su refugio. El hombre no noto una sonrisa por parte del retrato del cuadro arriba de la chimenea.


	14. Capitulo 14: Mientras duermes

**Todos los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling. Ya que si Severus fuera mia, la de cosas que haria con el(Hablar, pasear), no sean mal pensadas.**

Capitulo 14: Mientras duermes.

Una hermosa mujer rubia caminaba por un cementerio el lugar era un hermoso recorrido mágico, caminaba con una mirada perdida, que era tan distinta a la soñadora que siempre tenia en sus bellos ojos azules, la sensación de estar en ese lugar le llenaba de tristeza pues recordaba que ahora estaba sola en el mundo, claro que tenia a sus amigos, pero solo eso a nadie mas. Mientras caminaba recordaba esos dias felices donde tenia a sus padres con ella, lo único que alegraba su soñadora alma era saber que sus padres estaban juntos en la inmensidad del paraíso, junto a tantas personas que ella quería, amigos que habia perdido. Llego a lugar con lapidas de mármol blancas, juntas la verlas no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas, ese dia era especial para la joven ya que sus padres cumplían años de matrimonio, la felicidad se situó en su pecho, podrían festejarlos juntos.

Después de hablar con ellos, decidió salir de ese lugar que a pesar de ser un lugar triste, era un sitio que le traia paz, iba con la cabeza agachada mientras veía una figuras que se formaban en el suelo, cuando de pronto sintió un cuerpo golpear el suyo, la rubia sintió que se caería pero una fuera que se concentro en su brazos la sostuvo, la joven bruja abrió los ojos para ver a un joven castaño, ella lo recordaba pero ese dia se veía diferente, como melancólico pensó la rubia.

\- Lo siento señorita,- dijo el joven Slytherin, Luna sonrio mientras se soltaba, el joven la observo detenidamente, reconociéndola,- Luna perdón,- ella negó.

\- Vas muy distraído, los nargles que están en tu cabeza, hacen eso,- el castaño por primera vez en el dia sonreía, aunque esa sonrisa no fue por completo cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia,- estas triste,- afirmo directamente, el solo bajo su cabeza,- solo debes saber que a la persona que quien desees ver aquí, es feliz porque te cuida desde donde esta,- el castaño la observo a sus ojos soñadores, esa inocencia es la que lo enamoraba.

\- Gracias Luna me has dicho palabras muy hermosas,- la rubia sintió como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, el castaño la miro con dulzura.

\- Espero estes bien, yo me tengo que retirar,- antes de que la rubia se marchara y con ella la posibilidad de estar pasar un rato a su lado el castaño hablo.

\- Puede invitarte a tomar un café,- ella sonrio mientras asentía, ella no podía negar el gusto que tenia por el joven frente a ella, pero suponía que el solo era amable. El le mostro su brazo para tomarlo, caminaron por el cementerio mágico mientras salian para aparecerse, llegaron a una hermosa cafetería donde el joven la ayudo a sentarse en una mesa. Pasaron unos minutos mientras ambos guardaban silencio. Cuando los cafes llegaron, la rubia tomo una cuchara, chocando con la mano del castaño que imitaba su acción, ambo sintieron una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo.

\- Dime que ha sido de ti despues de Hogwarts,- la rubia a pesar de querer saber a quien iba a ver al cementerio, penso en guardarse su curiosidad.

\- Manejo los negocios de la familia,- comento el joven Nott,- Hermione me comento que habías llegado de viaje cierto,- la rubia asintió.

\- Si, fui a cumplir el sueño de mi padre,- afirmo la rubia con una voz triste, el castaño sintió que el corazón se derretía, escuchando la voz triste con la que hablo, ella continuo,- el era un buscador de criaturas mágicas, lo hice por el, solo que nunca encontré una especie en especial,- ella sonrio con nostalgia.

\- Se que el esta orgulloso del esfuerzo que hiciste,- afirmo con una mirada tierna en su rostro.

\- Lo se, solo me hubiera gustado hacer mas,- ella sorbio de su tasa mientras el hombre frente a ella, se veía con melancolía,- fui a ver a mis padres,- el castaño levanto la cabeza,- al cementerio agrego,- mi madre murió cuando estaba pequeña, ella era una bruja que experimentaba mucho, una tarde estaba en su laboratorio y entre con ella, en un movimiento malo, mezclo ingredientes peligrosos ella se giro hacia mi lanzando un hechizo de protección, no se pudo cubrir a si misma solo a mi, el lugar exploto y murió,- al joven se moría del terror al pensar que la joven de sus sueños, pudiera haber tenido un destino tan trágico. Por su parte Luna sentía un gran confort, el poder hablar de ello, solo Hermione sabia esa historia

\- Pero no debes sentirte culpable,- sentencio el Theo al ver que la rubia no hablaba.

\- Claro que no,- afirmo la rubia,- yo se que no fue mi culpa, nunca lo he sentido de esa forma,- el corazón del castaño se encogió al recordar su historia, el si se sentía culpable de la muerte de su madre, solo que no estaba preparado para decirlo, sentía miedo de que lo repudiara, solo Hermione y Draco sabían lo que realmente paso esa noche,- estas bien,- cuestiono la rubia, mientras tomaba la mano del castaño.

\- Si Luna,- el se tenso.

\- Theo,- el levanto el rostro,- solo quiero decirte, que a pesar de la ausencia de las personas que amamos, eso solo es físicamente, ellos siempre estarán con nosotros, ellos nos aman, por ese motivo yo no me siento sola,- momentos despues se levanto de la silla,- me tengo que retirar, porque tengo que ir a San Mungo, pero espero poder verte otro dia,- despues de dedicarle una sonrisa, salió por la puerta del lugar, dejando a Theo con una tierna sensación de ternura que solo ella podía dejar.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un pasillo en el ministerio, una joven pelinegra llegaba de la mano de un joven alto, de aspecto atlético muy guapo, tomados de la mano despues de haber salido a comer, llegaron al lugar de trabajo de la joven. Ella se levanto de puntitas para darle un beso, si bien era cierto no eran novios, ambos se permitían esas muestras de cariño, al estar el pasillo vacio sin muestra de nadie mas, se permitió besarlo ya que nunca lo hacia cuando habia publico.

El joven la tomo de la cintura primero con delicadeza, cuando quiso profundizar el beso, ella intento hacer su cuerpo hacia atrás, el joven por alguna razón no lo permitió, aprisionándola con mucha fuerza, ella puso sus manos en sus hombros haciendo fuerza, pero el al ser mas fuerte no pudo, su cuerpo choco contra la pared mientras el silencio era su único compañero, el joven profundizo mas el beso tocando a la joven en partes delicadas, ella como ultima alternativa lo mordió fuertemente, provocando que se separaran mientras el joven tocaba su labio, del cual salía un liquido de color rojo.

\- Ahora entiendo te gusta difícil,- despues de esas palabras se acerco a ella, mientras la joven le propinaba un golpe en el rostro,- que demonios,- grito el joven.

\- Que demonios te pasa, dije que no es no,- dijo con amargura la pelinegra.

\- Pero Pansy, no te hagas la santa si todos sabemos que eras la amante de Blaise aun cuando el estaba comprometido,- la pelinegra sintió que se moria, siempre la recordarían por su pasado, pero como una buena Slytherin oculto su dolor.

\- Querido podre haber sido su amante,- escupió esas palabras,- porque quise, pero que crees,- el hombre frente a ella lucia molesto,- contigo no me interesa nada mas,- el joven sangre pura la tomo de las muñecas sumamente molesto.

\- A que juegas, no estoy soportándote para nada,- afirmo lleno de cólera,- todos sabemos que solo sirves para estar en la cama,- ella se rio burlonamente.

\- Lamentablemente tu ni para eso sirves,- le afirmo la joven con enojo,- asi que mejor lárgate,- el la miro furioso antes de que hablara una voz resonó.

\- Pasa algo,- hablo el niño que vivio, el cual los observaba.

\- Nada,- dijo el joven Slytherin.

\- Entonces creo que ya debes entrar Pansy,- hablo con seriedad,- tenemos trabajo,- el joven que aun aprisionaba contra la pared a la pelinegra la solto molesto.

\- Nos vemos otro dia dulzura,- le hablo con falso acento meloso, ella levanto una ceja y antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta hablo la joven pelinegra.

\- Creo que no te quedo claro,- hablo fríamente,- pero lo nuestro se termino,- dándose media vuelta entro al departamento de aurores, con Harry detrás de ella, la joven no siguió avanzado cuando una mano la detuvo.

\- Estas bien,- cuestiono el azabache preocupado,- las cosas no se veía bien.

\- Nada de que debas preocuparte Potter,- dijo la pelinegra.

\- Solo si necesitas algo dime,- ella se dio la vuelta para irse a su escritorio, el joven de lente no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en los labios de la bruja.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la mansión Malfoy un joven matrimonio cenaba, ambos estaba en silencio mientras seguían consumiendo sus alimentos, Astoria habia querido iniciar una conversación con el, ya que raras eran las ocasiones en las cuales podían estar un tiempo a solas, lamentablemente no sabia que hablar. Mientras que el rubio platinado estaba observando su bebida, estaba estresado por una tarde ajetreada en el hospital, al llegar el postre la joven señora Malfoy le tomo la mano.

\- ¿Estas bien Draco?,- pregunto angustiada.

\- Si,- dijo secamente.

\- Pero te vez mal, quieres una poción…,- el rubio no la dejo continuar.

\- No se de donde sale tu interés, pero realmente dejame en paz,- le reclamo groseramente, la joven se puso de pie, bruscamente provocando que la silla cayera, se veía molesta.

\- Mira Draco, no se que pasa contigo, solo intento ayudar y ser buena esposa, pero hasta yo tengo un limite, he intentado llevar un matrimonio armonioso para estar bien, tu no quieres eso, solo deseas pelear y tratarme mal, no se porque y debo decir que a estar alturas no me interesa,- se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Draco sorprendido por la actitud de su joven esposa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Las cosas en la mansión, donde el matrimonio Snape vivía habían mejorado considerablemente, pasaron de ignorarse y evitarse, a compartir la cena diariamente, una semana paso con esta pequeña tregua, ya que ambos comprendieron que el rumbo que estaba tomando su matrimonio no era el correcto, si ya debía pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas, esperaban que fuera de una forma civilizada.

Esa noche la rubia estaba en la biblioteca, metida como de costumbre en su lectura, esa noche en particular se negaba a ir a dormir ya que las pesadillas regresaron, lamentablemente no estaba Remus para consolarla, estaba nerviosa porque no quería volverse a dormir, ya habia visto suficiente sangre como para toda una vida.

El libro que leia para distraerse, cuando llegara Severus le pediría una poción para dormir sin sueños, tenia dos dias sin dormir y al dia siguiente tenia una prueba física muy importante, asi que solo debía esperarlo.

Esa noche el pocionista llegaba tarde a casa, ya que ese dia habia recibido otra nota de ella, diciéndole que quería verlo, el no respondió pero al terminar con un humor de perros, no quiso llegar para no desquitar su coraje con Hermione. Además estaba preocupado por ella, tenia dos noches que en la madrugada pateaba todo, el no entendía que le pasaba, solo repetía que no lo hicieran, lloraba por las noches impidiendo que el mismo durmiera. Ahora el pocionista ya terminando de alejar de su mente, esos pensamiento, fue a la botica de la chimenea para aparecer en la mansión, cuando llego a la chimenea había mucha luz, asi que dirigió su vista a donde siempre encontraba a cierta joven rubia, ella estaba con nariz metida en un libro, el pocionista la observo se veía exhausta, dejo caer su maletín en el escritorio haciendo que esta vibrara la joven brinco observando el lugar para saber de donde provenía el ruido, cuando vio al hombre vestido de negro, cerro su texto mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Ocuparas la biblioteca?,- cuestiono la joven Sra. Snape.

\- Solo revisare unos papeles,- respondió el hombre de cabellera negra, con su mueca seria que siempre tenia plasmada en su rostro.

\- Me retiro,- se dirigió a la puerta, ya que a pesar de compartir una comida al dia, y la cama, ella no quería incomodarlo y tentar su suerte de ese momento de paz que tenían, al llegar a la puerta volteo su cuerpo,- Severus,- lo llamo el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza insto a que continuara,- ¿tienes alguna poción para dormir sin sueños?,- el pocionista no podía creer que ella preguntara eso, jamás penso que usaría esas pociones por lo fuertes que eran.

\- No tengo ninguna a la mano,- ella bajo la cabeza, de verdad la necesitaba,- si esperas una noche mas mañana te puedo traer alguna,- ella asintió.

\- Gracias,- antes de cerrar la puerta dijo,- buenas noches,- el hombre de nariz larguirucha solo escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Hundido en sus pensamientos, el hombre se quedo observando la puerta, el a pesar de su frialdad no quería dañar a nadie, solo que por alguna razón al estar a su lado y dormir con ella, le traia paz, una que solo sintió cuando estaba con ella, bajo su cabeza para hacer su lista de hierbas que necesitaba, haría un viaje pronto para hacer algunas recolecciones, tomo un sorbo de whiskey mientras terminaba, su cabeza le dolia por el dia que tuvo, hasta que una voz patosa lo molesto.

\- Hijo ve a descansar, una joven te espera,- dijo el hombre de la mirada azul, que estaba en su cuadro.

\- Sabes Dumbledore, si continuas de esa forma, hare lo que una vez te dije, quemare tu asqueroso cuadro,- amenazo el pocionista.

\- Sabes que no lo haras, ya que no tendrías con quien pelear,- comento burlon el cuadro.

\- Sabes que lo hare viejo.- siseo el pocionista.

\- Ya hijo no te molestes,- calmo el hombre de la gran barba,- solo quería decirte que la Señora Snape,- el pelinegro rodo los ojos,- esta un poco decaída,- el pocionista levanto su ceja.

\- De eso hasta yo me he percatado,- ataco.

\- Lo se solo que vigílala, ella paso por algo muy grave despues de la guerra, eso le dejo secuelas,- el pocionista quiso que siguiera hablando pero cuando no lo hizo, el pregunto.

\- Que ocurrió,- cuestiono directamente.

\- Eso mi querido hijo, solo te lo puede decir tu esposa,- el cuadro hizo un ademas de querer dormir,- bueno me marcho que ire a visitar a Minerva,- momentos despues la imagen del cuadro desapareció. El pocionista se quedo con aquella duda, porque decía que ella habia pasado por algo, todos sufrieron despues de la guerra pero ella que habia pasado en especifico, era una intriga que necia en su pecho. Minutos despues al no conseguir concentrarse, se levanto de la silla para ir a su recamara, al llegar al lugar que compartía con la rubia, camino hacia la cama, se veía tranquila durmiendo, la mitad de su cuerpo lucia destapado, ella no entendía que debía cubrirse. Fue al baño para cambiarse, una vez con su pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se acomodo debajo de las cobijas. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, sintió los movimientos que hacia dos noches era su calvario, el pocionista no sabia que hacer, pero harto de la situación, decidio despertar a la rubia, ella se movia mientras el se inclino hacia ella, para moverla, al momento de que el puso sus manos en su joven esposa, ella dejo de mover su cuerpo, ella se dio vuelta ya que le daba la espalda al pocionista, con ese movimiento quedaron uno frente al otro, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y volvió la calma. El pocionista incomodo intento separarla, pero al no lograrlo, ya que si lo hacia con mas fuerza la podía lastimar, se recostó con ella en su pecho, al inicio le resulto molesto mientras que con el paso de los minutos se acoplo al calor de la joven, su respiración fue calmada, el no comprendía que pasaba con ella, y tampoco le preguntaría, la confianza entre ellos no era la suficiente, una hora despues, de contemplarla el hombre de mirada fría alcanzo el mundo de los sueños, sin percatarse de una mirada gris observo su rostro solo por unos momentos para despues dormir tranquilamente y por primera vez hubo paz en aquellas almas perturbadas mientras dormían.


	15. Capitulo 15: Curandote

**Tratare de subir mas capitulos el Lunes, ya que el fin de semana me sera imposible. Los invito a leer el fic que recien inicie, se llama Sacrificio de amor.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling. Ya que si Severus fuera mia, la de cosas que haria con el(Hablar, pasear), no sean mal pensadas.**

**Espero sus comemtatios, cricios, o lo que deseen**

Capitulo 15: Curandote.

Luces volaban de un lado a otro, en una habitación oscura, una mujer rubia esquivaba hechizos, corrieron tras algún objeto que pudiera usar como escudo, sus ojos brillaban por la adrenalina que tenia, contraatacaba con rudeza mientras seguía con el examen que estaba presentando en esos momentos.

Ese dia la joven rubia presentaba su examen final, ese que le daría su especialidad en maldiciones, para poder ser una auror competente, giro su cuerpo al sentir alguna sustancia, ya que había sido acorralada. Frente a ella estaba una figura con una capucha túnica negra, al verla se estremeció ya que recuerdos de es anoche llegaron a su cabeza, sacudió la cabeza al notar que podía perder si seguía de esa forma, un ataque llego provocando una explosión la rubia se escondió mientras esperaba para atacar, logro desarmar a dos de sus contrincantes, cuando el tercero estaba frente a ella, un ataque roso su mejilla provocándole un sangrado, la rubia ataco hasta provocar una herida en la pierna de la persona frente a ella, por ultimo al verla desestabilizada, le lanzo un hechizo que la mando a volar.

Una campana sonó indicando que la prueba había terminado, las luces aun no se encendían completamente la rubia camino hacia donde sea veía a un Moody caminando hacia ella, la rubia sonrio cuando la mirada del cazador se desvio, a la auror no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando, sintió un ardor terrible en su brazo derecho, de inmediato giro su cuerpo mientras la metamorfomaga bajaba la varita, a la joven heredera Malfoy estaba en shock pues no comprendía en que momento ella, hizo una acción como esa, cerro los ojos nerviosa y triste, hasta que las luces se encendieran el rostro del jefe de departamento de aurores, estaba reflejaba una gran molestia, mientras observaba como la mujer que siempre considero como una hija se acercaba a ellos.

\- Que demonios te pasa Nymphatora,- exploto el hombre del ojo mágico,- la prueba habia terminado,- aseguro el mago.

\- Yo no escuche la campana,- aseguro la bruja,- además las luces no estaban encendidas,- aseguro la bruja,- y la herida no es grave,- señalo el brazo de la bruja, que solo sangraba pero la piel se veía un poco lastimada en los bordes.

\- Snape,- hablo el cazador de magos oscuros,- vez a que te curen,- por su parte ella asintió y se macho,- en cuento a ti se que perfectamente que maldición usaste y hare esto solo para evitarte un grave problema, con el ministerio y puedan suspenderte,- afirmo,- pero estas suspendida, solo que para el mundo mágico, estarás en una misión con tu compañera, tomate esto como unas vacaciones, y espero que cuando regreses hayas ordenado tus ideas,- aseguro el hombre.

\- Pero yo no,- intento defenderse.

\- Se bien lo que pasa, no soy estúpido solo te advierto que si continuas por ese camino tendras serios líos Tonks, ahora largo no quiero verte en el mundo mágico por dos semanas,- dijo apuntándole con el dedo, mientras la metamorfomaga molesta se iba del lugar, hacia la puerta que daba a un pasillo para llegar a las oficinas cuando salió una mano tomo la suya, cuando se giro observo a la rubia.

\- ¿Porque?,- cuestiono,- sabia que la prueba habia terminado porque me lanzaste un sectusempra,- le dijo abiertamente.

\- Sabes que no fue,- pero la rubia la cayo.

\- Claro que fue esa maldición, la reconozco perfectamente, además de que mi esposo la invento,- se quedo callada,- aun no entiendo como es que la sabes, solo los que leimos el libro la conocemos,- afirmo la rubia extrañada.

\- Tu no eres la única que lee libros de hechizos, asi que no creas que lo sabes todo, el motivo del que sepa de esa maldición no dice nada, solo confórmate con saber que no me percate que la campana sono, ahora me voy ya que estoy suspendida,- dijo soltándose del brazo de la rubia.

\- Escucha,- hablo la bruja menor,- no se que te pasa porque últimamente estas muy molesta, pero si quiero decirte que no tolerare que me vuelvas a herir por la espalda al igual que tu conozco muchas formas de atacarte,- le advirtió.

\- No te tengo miedo niña.

\- No quiero que temas, solo asegúrate de no seguir atacándome por la espalda,- molesta la rubia escucho como la puerta se abría dejando ver a su jefe.

\- Todavía estas acá ya lárgate Tonks,- la metamorfomaga camino para salir del lugar,- Snape estas mejor,- la rubia asintió, aunque no se había ido a curar el brazo sabia que nada de lo que pudieran atenderla resultaría,- Hermione,- hablo el hombre frente a ella,- se lo que paso adentro, a Tonks le di la orden de irse dos semanas, a ti te doy la misma orden para que te recuperes, se que la maldición es poderosa, no comprendo que pasa con esa boba, pero si tu quieres hacer algo mas adelante,- la rubia negó.

\- Yo tampoco comprendo que pasa, pero lo averiguare que descanse se ve estresada,- se dio la vuelta,- eso si ella hace algo como esto y no me contendré,- despues de eso la rubia se marcho.

De igual forma Alastor estaba asombrado de la reaccion de Tonks, no comprendió que le pasaba por su cabeza, noto hace tiempo que ella habia cambiado, por alguna razón la tristeza que un tiempo la invadió habia vuelto, solo esperaba que eso no ocurriera o de lo contrario el mismo la sacaría a patadas del ministerio, ahora con ese tiempo libre esperaba que todo fuera diferente a su regreso.

Por otra parte la rubia caminaba para salir del ministerio desconcertada por la actitud de la mujer que un tiempo considero importante, tal vez como una madre no, pero si alguien a quien aprecia mucho, esas semanas de entrenamiento habia cambiado, ella pensaba que se debía al estrés pero era para llegar a atacarla con una maldición que sabia podía matarla, ahora la actitud de Alastor a muchos les parecería extraña, pero no a ella, con conocimiento de causa sabia como el viejo protegía a Dora, despues de que el mismo la entreno, el continuaba cuidándola, sin duda el cazador de magos oscuros siempre habia sido noble, aunque con su rudeza nunca nadie lo notaria. Una punzada llego por su brazo hasta su hombro, tenia que curarla solo que no recordaba el contra hechizo, si bien con esa herida no se moriría pero si era verdaderamente molesta, camino hacia la botica para que Severus la curara. Al llegar a la puerta donde estaba el establecimiento, un aroma a hierbas inundo su olfato, como le relajaba ese lugar, se quedo observando el interior del lugar, mientras las repisas estaba llenas de los instrumentos de trabajo del pocionista. De pronto una voz gruesa se escucho.

\- Hermione,- hablo el pocionista. La bruja rubia, aun vestia su uniforme de auror, dio un brinco.

\- Severus no te escuche,- afirmo poniendo su mano en su mecho, al hacer ese movimiento dejo a la vista la manga de la túnica del brazo lastimado, si bien la abertura estaba arreglada, el uniforme aun tenia manchas de sangre, el pocionista no dijo nada ya que esperaría, a que ella dijera el motivo de esa marca rojiza.

\- ¿Que se te ofrece? ,- aun le era extraño verla por voluntad propia en el lugar.

\- Quería que me curaras,- el pocionista levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Qué paso?,- cuestiono.

\- Un sectusempra roso mi brazo y no conozco el contra hechizo,- no la dejo continuar, abrió la puerta que dividia la tienda a donde podían pasar en la parte trasera del mostrador, ella se sento en un banco. El pocionista saco su varita mientras con cuidado rasgaba la tela de la túnica, al ver la herida el pocionista penso en que momento se le ocurrió, inventar ese hechizo, paso su varita curando la fea cortada del brazo de su esposa, cuando termino enredo una venda, mientras le daba una poción.

\- Eso te quitara el malestar, mientras que debes permanecer el brazo inmóvil, ya que ese hechizo es muy peligroso.

\- Gracias Severus, despues me recuerdas el contra hechizo es que la verdad no lo recordé,- el solo asintió sentándose frente a ella, ambos estaban en un silencio absoluto, hasta que el estomago de Hermione sono indicando que tenia hambre, ella se sonrojo, mientras el pocionista la miraba,- creo que me ire a la mansión,- se puso de pie mientras un mareo la alcanzo, haciendo que trastabillara, el pocionista la sostuvo entre sus brazos, dejando sus rostros muy cerca, sus alientos se rosaban, sus miradas eran un foco de atención para la persona frente a ellos, una intensidad se palpaba entre esas dos almas, que sentían una paz al sentirse cerca, la rubia se perdió en la oscuridad de los ojos, de esposo mientras que el pelinegro se encontró en una luz cegadora, difícil de ignorar, ella suspiro cuando creyo que podían atravesar esa pared invisible que siempre los envolvía, una voz se escucho.

\- Hermione como te encuentras,- hablo un hombre castaño que entro al local, el pocionista resoplo, cuando escucho la voz de ese mocoso que tanto despreciaba.

\- Theo,- dijo la rubia, cuando se separo de su esposo logrando sentarse en el banco que anteriormente ocupaba,- como supiste,- el castaño sonrio mientras sentia la mirada del pelinegro.

\- Fui a buscarte al departamento de aurores, y Pansy me comento lo que paso en tu examen, asi que imagine que irias a curarte cuando no te vi en la enfermería, pues se me ocurrió venir, y por la ventana te vi con,- el joven de mirada café se quedo callado.

\- Entiendo gracias por preocuparte, y ¿Para que me buscabas?.

\- Yo solo quería contarte algo importante,- la rubia sonrio, entendía a que se refería.

\- De verdad y ¿Como te fue?,- pregunto entusiasmada. Ya que le emocionaba saber que alguien mas era feliz, pues si ella no podia serlo, le alegraba que alguien mas si.

\- Solo fue un momento asi que no te emociones, pero todo fue muy interesante,- afirmo el castaño, ellos se comprendían.

\- Pero,- el negó.

\- Todavia no espero que pronto, ya llegan las vacaciones y el baile de tu familia asi que,- la rubia se quedo palida.

\- El maldito baile,- el pocionista levanto una ceja al escuchar la maldición de su esposa.

\- Que pasa,- dijo el castaño, cuando observo a su amiga levantarse rápidamente, el pocionista la sostuvo.

\- Aun estas débil,- hablo entre dientes.

\- Mi Madre,- dijo como única explicación, al mismo tiempo que la lechuza muy conocida por ella, llegaba con un sobre rojo, la rubia se quedo estatica al reconocer el contenido del papel,- diablos me matara,- hablo asustada, al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos hombres explico,- hoy quede de ir a la mansión con mi madre,- ambos entendieron la explicación, mientras que Severus no agrego nada y el castaño sonreía.

\- Como no quiero perderme un regaño al estilo de una Malfoy es mejor que abras el sobre,- se burlo, ella rodo los ojos mientras abria el vociferador. Una voz hermosa sono con un gran deje de molestia.

_Hermione Malfoy te espero en la mansión en 10 minutos, o de lo contrario ire por ti, asi que te espero ahora mismo Señorita, podrás ser una mujer casada pero aun debes obedecerse, que recuerda debemos preparar el baile de invierno, recuerda que te amo cariño._

El papel se destruyo dejando a la castaña, sonrojada. Momentos despues la rubia se despidió de Theo, mientras que ella era acompañada por Severus a la mansión para que se vistiera, minutos despues ya que temia que la promesa de su madre se cumpliera, se fue por la chimenea. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de sus padres, la rubia mujer la esperaba con una mirada de reproche, mientras ella sonreía tiernamente, Severus con un saludo se marcho con Lucius, para no oir los regaños de la madre de su esposa.

Ambas mujeres fueron a un salón de te, con las amigas de su madre, Anabelle Zabini, Isabella y Daphne Greengrass estaban tomando el te, Astoria estaba charlando mientras que ella se sentía sola, y aburrida ademas de hambrienta, hacia unos momentos le habia mandado una nota a Pansy para que llegara y aun elfo un pastel ya que no aguantaría mas su apetito, estaba distraída hasta que su madre le hablo.

\- Hermione estas bien hija,- la rubia le hablo a su hija, ya que la encontraba distriada.

\- Si Madre es solo que,- antes de que terminara de hablar, el elfo llego con un pastel,- gracias,- el elfo despues de una reverencia desapareció,- quería comer algo,- su madre sonrio mientras su hija comía con muchas ganas el pastel de calabaza.

\- Eso es mucha azúcar, te aconsejaría no hacerlo porque engordaras,- habia hablado la joven, mientras que Hermione intentaba hablar una voz resonó en el lugar.

\- Nadie te pregunto, ademas Severus no es un hombre superficial y estoy segura que Hermione puede aportar algo mas que cuerpo a su matrimonio,- dijo la pelinegra al entrar al lugar,- y hay mujeres que no necesitan cuidarse tanto,- agrego con malicia, la rubia se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando la esposa de Blaise hacia lo mismo, acercándose a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Parkinson?, sabes que no eres bienvenida,- la rubia levanto una ceja.

\- Eso Daphne solo lo decidimos la familia, ella es mi invitada ¿Algún problema con eso?,- la rubia se sento aun con la mira puesta en la que fue la amante del que ahora era su esposo.

\- Hermione,- saludo la pelinegra,- Astoria,- la saludo con cariño,- Narcissa preciosa su casa como siempre,- la matriarca Malfoy sonrio,- Anabelle,- dijo con una sonrisa ignorando a la matriarca de los Greengrass,- cuanto tiempo sin verte,- la mujer morena sonrio y abrazo a la joven provocando el enojo de su nuera.

\- Querida es un placer verte, hacia mucho que no tenia el placer, pero mirate estas hermosa,- cuando estuvieron sentadas la morena siguió hablando,- pero mira lo que el departamento de aurores hace con ustedes, son preciosas, creo que yo me meteré hay,- las jóvenes aurores sonrieron.

\- Pero si estas perfecta,- ambas bromeaban con mucha complicidad, creando una furia en la esposa del moreno Zabini.

\- Cambiando de tema señoras,- interrumpió Narcissa,- ya podemos comenzar a preparar todo para el baile de invierno, me encanta decirles que mi hija, participara,- la rubia palideció se suponía que por orden de Moody, tenia que fingir que no estaba en Londres, y si ayudaba a su Madre, todo el mundo mágico se enteraría.

\- Madre en realidad yo,- antes de que continuara los hombres salieron del despacho, mientras la rubia no sabia como decirle a su madre, que no la ayudaría.

\- Bellas damas, hablaban de su baile,- hablo el patriarca de la familia Malfoy,- estoy ansioso de saber cuanto pagare esta vez, ademas de que mi hija participara,- ella palideceo.

\- En realidad,- se quedo callada, en ese momento el pocionista se percato de su nerviosismo, cuando leyó sus pensamientos ninguna barrera estaba presente, asi que supo que no quería ayudar, solo que habia algo mas que no podía ver, el motivo porque el que se negaba, cuando intento entrar mas, una fuerza lo saco de la mente de su joven esposa, la rubia levanto la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Lo que mi esposa trata de decir,- interrumpió el pocionista,- es que nos iremos de vacaciones dos semanas, asi que lo siento pero no podemos cancelar,- afirmo el pelinegro, el peso que sostenía la rubia se quito de su cuerpo.

\- Que felicidad hija,- exclamo la rubia. La joven Sra Snape, se quedo pensando.

\- Si madre perdón por no poder ayudarte pero,- su madre la corto.

\- Claro que no importa, espero que se diviertan,- la rubia sentía la mirada sobre ella de su amiga, pero no dijo nada.

Para la suerte de la rubia el tema se termino, las mujeres hablaban de temas triviales, mientras ella aun se sentía mal por mentir, pero al recordar que Severus habia invadido su mente le provoco unas ganas de matarlo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una cabaña estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños, que bajaba por las escaleras, llegaba a la sala donde vio sentada a su mujer, que un mantenía su cabello negro, señal de que estaba triste, el se acerco a ella, cuando la bruja sintió a su esposo acercarse cerro un libro que tenia en su piernas, se puso de pie y cuando intento salir del lugar, el la detuvo. Ambos pasaban por la peor etapa de su relación, ese dia el licántropo estaba mas susceptible ya que ese dia era luna llena, se quedaron observando a los ojos, cuando el la solto, cuando ella se alejaba el hablo.

\- No se que te pasa,- afirmo con melancolía en su voz,- estas triste, distante conmigo y ahora hasta atacas a Hermione, en verdad Dora que no te reconozco, se y aunque lo niegues, sigues pensando en el, yo,- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos,- hice todo para ayudarte, pero se que nada resulto, te amo pero si no eres feliz, es mejor que nos separemos, la vida de esta forma es dura, ya no a Teddy atiendes, es mejor poner tierra de por medio, ya que me lastimas yo lo soporto, pero mi hijo no,- el castaño fue a la puerta para ir al bosque,- asi que piénsalo,- el hombre de ojos miel corrió al bosque, con la inmensidad de la luna como testigo de su sentimiento de tristeza, sintió su cuerpo romperse poco a poco, como su corazón ya estaba roto, por la indiferencia de su mujer, si bien es cierto que el sabia que ella estaba enamorada cuando ellos intentaron algo, no comprendía su actitud actual, el intento curarla de un amor que no pudo ser, pero si eso tenia que terminar, asi seria. Aunque el corazón que ahora tuviera que curar fuera el propio. En la inmensidad del bosque el aullido de un lobo se escucho en todo el lugar, reflejando el lamento de un corazón que necesitaba sanar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ajenos a lo que ocurria en aquella cabaña, el matrimonio Snape, entraba a su habitación, la rubia estaba cansada y fue directamente al baño a cambiarse, mientras que el pocionista hacia lo mismo en la habitación, cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama, el pelinegro la reviso, cuando termino de vendar la herida ella hablo.

\- Asi que invadiendo mi mente,- le reclamo al pocionista, el levanto una ceja.

\- Es lo mismo que robar ingredientes,- ataco mientras su esposa sentía sus mejillas arder.

\- Eso fue necesario,- se defendió.

\- Esto también, estabas tartamudeando y si no querías que supieran lo de tu herida, era mejor de esa forma,- ella asintió.

\- De todas formar gracias,- el asintió,- claro que no es necesario que me lleves, yo me quedare en la mansión.

\- Y tu trabajo,- cuestiono.

\- Moody me dio dos semanas libres, asi que no ire,- el la miro incrédulo,- digamos que en mi examen algo salió mal, mi instructor fue el que me lanzo el sectusempra, para evitar peleas y problemas Moody nos dio dos semanas, pero no quiere que nadie sepa, por eso para todos estamos en una misión.

\- Y se puede saber quien es el incompetente que uso una maldición que no esta permitida en el ministerio.

\- Tonks,- el pelinegro disimulando su asombro hablo.

\- Ella es tu.

\- Si mi instructora, ella ha estado rara no se que le pasa, el asunto es ese,- hablo la rubia. El pelinegro despues de pensarlo hablo.

\- No es necesario que te quedes, yo dentro de dos dias, me ire de viaje si quieres puedes ir, estaras en el hotel mágico mientras yo me voy a buscar algunas plantas,- ofreció sin saber porque.

\- Pero no te interrumpiré,- el negó,- en ese caso mis nervios te lo agradecerán, claro que acepto, gracias por invitarme,- al pelinegro le resulto extraño su entusiasmo.

Esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilamente, mientras pensaban en como resultaria ese tiempo lejos de todo y todos.


End file.
